


Покой для миссис Эвенсон

by Tinwore



Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Summary: Потеряв ребёнка, Эсми прыгает с утёса, но, благодаря чуду и мастерству доктора Каллена, выживает. Узнав истинные мотивы поступка своей пациентки, Карлайл решает, что судьба свела их вновь не для того, чтобы они молча расстались.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836604
Kudos: 1





	1. Старый знакомый

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Будет много стихов. Просто предупреждаю.
> 
> 2\. Прочитала на днях интересную идею о том, что "суперсилой" Карлайла было не сострадание, как полагал Эдвард, а способность сохранять трезвый рассудок. Думаю, мы все согласимся с этим (у этого вампира хватило сил во время превращения залезть в погреб с картошкой, в то время как обычно никто и двинуться не в силах). 
> 
> И мне, уже после того, как я написала эту работу, кажется, что здесь именно его здравый рассудок, сочетающийся с постоянной рефлексией (вспомним, что Карлайл хоть и был верующим, но при этом подвергал сомнению ряд убеждений своего отца), дали плоды в виде этого немного фантастического поведения, несвойственного не то что мужчинам — наверное, людям в целом. 
> 
> И когда вы так же, как я, во время прочтения подумаете "Фу, не верю!", пусть следующим в голову вам придёт этот комментарий. Если у меня действительно не вышел живой герой — это не оправдает меня как автора, но... Вообще-то этот герой — нежить. :D
> 
> Приятного чтения!

_Роза,_   
_уже становясь неземною,_   
_искала не утренний проблеск —_   
_искала иное._

_Не жаждала света,_   
_ни тьмы не просила, ни зноя —_   
_рубеж полусна — полуяви,_   
_искала иное._

_Роза,_   
_застыв под луною,_   
_на небе искала не розу —_   
_искала иное._

_**Федерико Гарсиа Лорка,** _   
_**«Касыда о розе»** _

*******

Свет казался слишком ярким даже сквозь веки. Всё тело ломило и знобило, а голова и грудь были словно налиты свинцом. Что-то происходило — прохладные прикосновения и шелест ткани, негромкое дыхание рядом были тому подтверждением. Эсми попыталась открыть глаза и глухо застонала, сразу же зажмурившись: слишком ярко.

— Спите, спите, я уже закончил и ухожу, — раздался мягкий мужской голос.

Руки мужчины стали увереннее — он поправлял одеяло. Подоткнул, будто малому ребёнку, коснулся сухой гладкой ладонью лба:

— Спите, вам нужен отдых.

— Холодно, — Эсми с трудом находила силы, чтобы говорить связно. Чтобы вообще понимать, что сама она хочет сказать.

— Это нормально после наркоза, — голос успокаивал, миссис Эвенсон сквозь одеяло ощутила вес ладони на своём плече. — Я скажу медсестре, чтобы принесла вам грелку.

— Нет, — возразила Эсми: он её не понял.

Открыть глаза, взглянуть на обладателя голоса оказалось задачей невыполнимой: она едва ли могла сказать, что чувствует своё тело. Спать хотелось так сильно, что женщина забыла даже о том, что когда-то сильнее всего на свете хотела умереть. Раздался шорох занавески, и она приглушила свет, так что больше тот не бил в глаза.

— Руки, — проговорила наконец Эсми.

— Извините, с этим ничего не могу поделать, — по голосу стало ясно, что мужчина усмехнулся.

Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но не успела собраться с силами до следующих слов… Врача? Наверное. Очень похоже, что после всего она оказалась в больнице. Впрочем, это отчего-то казалось совсем не важным.

— Я проведаю вас ещё через пару часов. Выспитесь как следует — и мы сможем поговорить.

Она сдалась тяжести, придавливавшей тело к кровати, и очень быстро уснула. На плече осталось ощущение прикосновения — как будто бы Эсми засыпала не одна.

*******

_**Это был кошмар.** Обыкновенный кошмар, выворачивающий наизнанку душу и память, сковывающий все члены, пугающий не тем, что в нём происходит, — только каким-то странным, необъяснимым знанием._

_Она стояла на утёсе, прижимая к груди крохотный свёрток в голубом одеяльце, подставляя лицо поднимающемуся на море ветру и солёным брызгам. Грозовые тучи собирались на горизонте. Приближался шторм. Тёмные волны не пели — гремели, бросаясь на камни, будто бы пытаясь их поглотить. Вода безжалостна. Вода милосердна. Вода заберёт всё без остатка. Впереди тьма. Эсми шагнула в неё._

_А потом…_

Сон кончился. Оборвался — нет, растворился — не оставив после себя даже горького послевкусия или тревоги. В этот раз пробуждение далось намного легче. Эсми чувствовала себя странно… отдохнувшей. И совершенно потерянной, если уж говорить начистоту: последним, что она отчётливо помнила, была боль после прыжка. Остальные воспоминания были как меловые разводы на школьной доске, которую вытерли мокрой тряпкой: что-то было написано, но что — ты уже никогда не узнаешь. Ничего не осталось.

Как и от чувств, — всего на мгновение — Эсми была свободна и почти счастлива. Пока не вернулась боль.

Полустон-полувздох сорвался с губ, когда в ногу будто вонзили спицу. Эсми открыла глаза и попыталась поднять голову, увидеть, кто причинил ей боль своим неосторожным прикосновением.

— Извини, милая, — доброжелательный женский голос попытался успокоить больную. — С твоей ногой не шибко-то удобно и мне, и тебе.

Эсми уловила краем взгляда голубое форменное платье с белыми нарукавниками и передником. Неожиданно руки — тёплые, что отчего-то показалось странным, — коснулись бёдер, и миссис Эвенсон дёрнулась, по привычке, ожидая чего-то дурного. Ногу в подвесе — действительно со спицей — вновь пронзила боль, и женщина не могла смолчать, давясь всхлипом.

— Тише, ну, — повторил голос. Женщина лет пятидесяти, в чепце, с выбивающимися из-под него каштаново-седыми волосами, мягко погладила руку Эсми. Медсестра. — Не дёргайся. Ты в больнице, я позабочусь о тебе, хорошо?

Конечно, больница… Связь с реальностью восстанавливалась по частям. Она обездвижена гипсом, потому левой рукой и не пошевелить. На грудь давит тугая повязка — наверное, сломаны рёбра. А между ног… мокро. Эсми закрыла лицо здоровой рукой и вновь едва не расплакалась. Ещё пару дней назад такое могло произойти только с её сыном, и она была бы на месте медсестры. При мыслях о сыне женщина почувствовала боль в набухшей от молока груди и вновь не удержалась от тихого стона.

— Ничего, милая, это у нас тут часто случается, — похлопала её по коленке здоровой ноги соратница святой Агаты, улыбаясь и не прекращая свою работу. — А сейчас приподнимись. Вот так. Отлично. Можешь ложиться, ты должна отдыхать, — сестра скомкала серую застиранную простыню и бросила её в корзину, продолжая говорить: — Сейчас доктор подойдёт. Он у нас красавец, так что постарайся не забыть, что нужно отвечать на его вопросы.

Эсми слушала вполуха, пялясь в потолок и не видя его — перед глазами была только его белизна, а в ушах — единственная мысль. Она жива. Камни и вода её не убили, а значит, придётся что-то делать дальше. Искать дом, работу, вставать на рассвете, ложиться спать в глубокой ночи, а у неё нет сил. Совсем нет сил…

— Ага, — только и смогла выдавить Эсми, не услышав шагов.

— А вот и ваш спаситель, — по-прежнему усмехаясь, объявила медсестра.

— Это лишнее, Сара, — мужской голос показался мягким и — смущённым? В нём было что-то знакомое, и Эсми стала лихорадочно рыться в своей памяти, игнорируя всё, что происходило вокруг.

Медсестра — Сара — принялась поправлять одеяло пациентки. Мужчина некоторое время стоял молча, будто ждал чего-то. Эсми по-прежнему лежала закрывшись рукой.

— Позволите вас осмотреть? — наконец произнёс доктор, касаясь локтя больной.

Женщина отняла руку от лица — запястье тут же оказалось в холодных пальцах — и перевела взгляд на врача. И сердце ухнуло, будто падая в пропасть. Эти янтарно-золотые глаза, обведённые тёмными кругами на бледной коже, были до боли знакомы. Вот только за десять лет в их уголках должны были появиться морщинки, которых на лице, представшем перед ней, не было и в помине.

— Я вас знаю?! — неожиданно для самой себя выпалила Эсми. Боже, как глупо она должна выглядеть! Она сама не понимала, задала вопрос или ответила на него. — Вы лечили меня десять лет назад, когда я жила в Колумбусе!

— Не думаю, мэм. Я ещё не был врачом десять лет назад, — доктор качнул головой и улыбнулся, пряча неловкость. — Думаю, вы спутали меня с кем-то похожим.

— Более того, доктор Каллен приехал к нам из Чикаго! — воскликнула медсестра, всплеснув руками.

Тем временем доктор посерьёзнел, доставая механический карандаш из кармашка халата на груди: 

— Ступайте, сестра Каплан. Вас ждут другие пациенты.

А затем обратился к Эсми:

— Думаю, вы уже поняли, что я доктор Каллен. Вы помните своё имя, мэм?

Эсми смогла ответить не сразу, поглощённая разглядыванием знакомого незнакомца. Нет, она не могла его ни с кем спутать, тогда... Тогда, десять лет назад, она ещё долго помнила его. Не успев его толком узнать, она придумывала себе его характер и добродетели, рисовала по памяти на обрывках бумаги и на полях дневника его лицо. Может ли здесь быть ошибка? Мозг закипал от такого вопиющего несоответствия. Какие уж тут имена... Впрочем, врач терпеливо ждал, не выказывая беспокойства и не подгоняя её.

— Эсми, — конечно, как можно не вспомнить сразу собственное имя? И повторила, уже твёрже: — Эсми Энн Эвенсон.

— Что же, приятно познакомиться, миссис Эвенсон, — доктор Каллен кивнул, и по лицу его проскользнула тень облегчения. Так её уже кто-то узнал... К чему эти вопросы?

— Какой сейчас год?

— Тысяча девятьсот двадцать первый? — отчего-то миссис Эвенсон уже не была уверена в своих словах.

— Всё верно, — ободряюще ответил доктор. — Сегодня понедельник, восемнадцатое апреля. Помните, что с вами случилось?

— Я сходила под себя, — рассеянно ответила Эсми.

Доктор замер, услышав несколько неожиданный ответ. Хмыкнул, давя улыбку, а потом вновь кивнул и что-то записал в карте, которую, ещё войдя в палату, снял с жестяной спинки кровати.

— Это хорошая новость, — объяснил он, устремляя взгляд на удивлённую пациентку.

— Хорошая? Я не ослышалась? — непонимающе проговорила женщина.

— Очень хорошая, — подтвердил доктор Каллен. — Почки работают, несмотря на все полученные вами внутренние травмы в результате падения…

— Прыжка, — перебила его Эсми так серьёзно, будто это могло улучшить её положение, несмотря на то что подобное стоило бы скрыть. — Я прыгнула. Я пыталась покончить с собой.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Карлайл, — значит, вы всё помните. Позволите?

Он отложил карту и вернул карандаш в карман.

— Конечно, — Эсми впервые попыталась улыбнуться.

Доктор деликатно убрал одеяло и осторожно стал ощупывать живот пациентки. Та втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

— Больно или холодно? — обеспокоенно уточнил врач, продолжая осмотр.

— Холодно, — успокоила его Эсми, на этот раз усмехаясь не так зажато.

— Здесь шов не беспокоит? — холодные пальцы коснулись шва под бинтами, и огонь, разливавшийся от него по всему боку, вдруг утих.

Миссис Эвенсон облегчённо вздохнула. Каждый сантиметр тела болел так сильно, что женщина переставала это чувствовать.

— Немного, — тихо ответила Эсми.

От доктора в ответ она услышала только задумчивое «мгм», пальцы поднялись выше:

— Как рёбра?

— Дышать тяжело, но не очень больно, — Эсми запрокинула голову насколько могла — лишь бы не разглядывать идеальную причёску доктора Каллена так пристально, будто видела волосы впервые.

Внезапно руки поднялись ещё выше, ощупывая нывшую грудь. Мягко, но без той нежности, которая заставляет задерживать дыхание и напрягать поясницу, чтобы не выдать смущения. Эсми была благодарна, что врач хорошо чувствовал эту разницу.

— Вы недавно родили, верно? — уточнил доктор.

— Всё так, — подтвердила Эсми. Тела её сына не нашли? Или нашли, но это ещё одна проверка памяти?

Руки уже исчезли. Одеяло вернулось на место.

— Больше любите мяту или шалфей? — непринуждённость голоса заставила Эсми впасть в ступор, и она надолго задумалась, глядя в потолок. Как ей быть с молоком, если она даже голову толком поднять не может? А ведь могла бы в приличную семью устроиться кормилицей, не делать глупостей, и может, жизнь бы наладилась... А сейчас уже поздно.

— Ой! — пришлось поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, что происходит со здоровой ногой. Было не то щекотно, не то просто... странно. — Что вы делаете?

— Удивительно, — хмыкнул доктор Каллен, водивший по ступне пациентки карандашом. — Можете пошевелить пальцами?

Эсми попыталась: вышло довольно вяло, нога слушалась не до конца. Однако лицо врача светилось удовлетворением.

— Вы быстро восстанавливаетесь. Я опасался, что повреждение позвоночника будет более серьёзным, но это просто сотрясение. Похоже, вы невероятно везучая.

Эсми нервно рассмеялась:

— Не то слово! — она смеялась, пока на глазах от боли не выступили слёзы.

Женщина спешно вытирала их тыльной стороной ладони, всё ещё не то смеясь, не то плача, стараясь спрятать лицо от доктора Каллена. Она бы не назвала случившееся везением, отнюдь нет.

Мужчина молча вытащил платок из кармана жилета и протянул Эсми.

— Возьмите. Вы же не хотите заработать конъюнктивит в придачу.

Пришлось взять кусочек ткани и для спокойствия доктора Каллена промокнуть глаза.

— Последние пара вопросов, миссис Эвенсон, — объяснил он участливо, — и я оставлю вас в покое.

Эсми глубоко вздохнула и кивнула.

— Следите за кончиком карандаша, — попросил доктор, и пациентке ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться. Однако довольно быстро универсальный инструмент вновь оказался на своём месте в кармане халата.

Мужчина нахмурился и взял лицо Эсми в ладони: пристально изучал её глаза несколько мгновений, ощупывал пальцами виски, лоб, скулы, но и этих мгновений хватило, чтобы у пациентки перехватило дыхание — доктор наверняка подумал, что от боли, которую причинили ей его прикосновения. Искренние озабоченность и беспокойство в его взгляде обескураживали. Он всё спрашивал что-то о зрении, головокружении, тошноте — Эсми отвечала невпопад. Она начинала жалеть об этих вопросах — они заставляли задумываться над тем, что она чувствует. И женщине казалось, что когда она признаёт, что ей плохо, ей становится только хуже. Когда врач, наконец выпрямившись, вернулся к карте и неодобрительно закачал головой, она чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой.

— Вы ничего не скажете? — отвлекла его от размышлений Эсми.

Доктор Каллен ушёл от ответа:

— Нужно понаблюдать.

— Я ослепну? Потеряю слух? Или со временем смогу только пускать слюни на подушку? — если уж ждать стоит наихудшего, пусть он даст ей знать сейчас.

— Или через пару дней отдыха всё вернётся в норму, — мужчина был не то плохим актёром, не то не хотел давать ложную надежду, и в его улыбке, чуть тронувшей губы, ясно читались фальшивый оптимизм, но вполне искреннее сочувствие. — Рентген — очень ограниченное средство диагностики, пусть и передовое на сегодняшний день. Я мог бы провести ещё одну операцию, но это слишком опасно.

— Понятно, — сухо, как будто услышав приговор, которого ожидала, ответила Эсми и вновь уставилась в потолок.

— Миссис Эвенсон, мне… — начал было доктор, но пациентка его перебила.

— Не надо. Не жалейте меня, — в голосе скользнули раздражение и обида. Глаза слепили мелкие уколы тонких иголочек подступающих слёз. — Это моя вина.

Холодные пальцы коснулись ладони Эсми — с твёрдостью сжали её пальцы.

— Вы не виноваты, — голос был так же твёрд, как рукопожатие. — Поверьте мне, ни в чём.

Миссис Эвенсон вновь перевела взгляд на врача. Каким же странным было его лицо! Доктору было не дать на вид больше двадцати пяти, люди в таком возрасте легки и ветрены, радостны и эгоистичны — это всё было в том, как он улыбался; но когда улыбка исчезала, становилось заметно, что его глаза смотрели глубже и видели дальше, чем у любого человека, которого Эсми встречала в жизни. На миг женщине показалось, что он знает всё, что произошло с ней за последние полгода в Ашленде — и годами раньше, — хотя никто не мог ему этого рассказать.

— Господь так не посчитает, — уверенно ответила Эсми. Она много раз выбирала неправильно: мужа, город для того, чтобы вырастить сына, способ самоубийства. Такого не прощают. Она бы не простила.

— Господь настолько к вам милосерден, что уберёг от страшной ошибки, — вторая рука доктора накрыла ладонь Эсми.

Их глаза встретились, и в этот раз совсем не так, как когда он осматривал её. Взгляд доктора Каллена пронзал насквозь — гипнотизировал. Эсми почувствовала, как внутри похолодело от необъяснимого ужаса, которое внушало мягкое — почти нежное — прикосновение и прямой открытый взгляд. Смотреть на мужчину было будто стоять на краю бездны, только, вместо бушующих волн, внизу разливалась мягкая тьма, обещающая забытьё и покой.

Холод ушёл: доктор отпустил руку Эсми; оторвал взгляд — и всё вокруг вновь окрасилось в обычные больничные оттенки спокойствия и одиночества.

— Я назначу вам вливания, а вечером вы сможете поесть, если не будет тошноты, — нарочито буднично стал объяснять доктор Каллен, вновь помечая что-то своим идеальным нетупящимся карандашом.

Эсми усмехнулась мысли, что, должно быть, почерк у такого красавца — да к тому же медика — просто ужасен. Кажется, врач уже собрался уходить: он вздохнул и поджал губы, покачав головой, как вдруг миссис Эвенсон вновь подала голос:

— Карлайл…

— Да? — он отозвался по привычке, повернув голову, и отнюдь не сразу понял, что Эсми назвала его по имени, которое сегодня ни разу не прозвучало. Доктор замер в ожидании, и теперь они с Эсми в своём ужасе, кажется, поменялись местами.

— Вас зовут Карлайл. Я помню это. Я знаю, что это вы лечили меня десять лет назад, — тихо, но уверенно произнесла женщина.

Карлайл тяжело вздохнул и смягчился, будто прося прощения за то, что не знает, как ответить.

— Не настаивайте на этом при посторонних, — попросил он. — Здесь все считают, что мне чуть за тридцать. Вряд ли кто-то поверит, что вы в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, особенно — после ваших травм. Будет замечательно, если вы не заставите меня придумывать, почему не нужно отправить вас в психиатрическую лечебницу.

— Но вы… не отрицаете? Вы не забыли? — с сомнением спросила Эсми.

— Нет, мисс Платт, — Карлайл улыбнулся, щуря глаза с хитринкой, — я ничего не забыл. У вас с того времени появилась пара новых родинок на щеке, — он коснулся пальцем своей, показывая место, будто в отражении. — Вы, наверное, много работали на солнце, — предположил он. — Но это не помешало мне вас узнать.

— Я… — Эсми только и смогла, что повторить движение доктора Каллена, касаясь своего лица, а он уже вновь делал вид, что в их разговоре нет ничего странного.

— Отдыхайте. Не стесняйтесь просить медсестёр, если вам что-то нужно, и не волнуйтесь лишний раз, — дал он несколько наставлений напоследок. — Я ещё проведаю вас сегодня.


	2. Самообман

> _Идите с миром, боль моя,_   
>  _Довольно вы меня томили,_   
>  _Пленяли и с ума сводили…_   
>  _Идите, друг мой, боль моя,_   
>  _Вас больше не увижу я!_
> 
> _Но имя ваше без труда_   
>  _При мне заменит вас в разлуке:_   
>  _Его пылающие звуки_   
>  _Меня удержат без труда_   
>  _В плену заочном навсегда._
> 
> _Ах, я, не ведая того,_   
>  _Свершила, верно, преступленье;_   
>  _Быть может вас мне в искупленье_   
>  _Избрало в судьи божество_   
>  _А вы не ведали того?_
> 
> **_Марселина Вальмор,_ **   
>  **_«Идите с миром»_**

*******

На третий день пребывания в больнице Эсми не перестала удивляться белому потолку и голубым шторам, которые видела каждый раз, открывая глаза. Едва приехав в город, она сняла крохотную комнатку под крышей в одном из старых домов недалеко от центра. Бумажные обои там свисали клочьями, оголяя тёмные стены — начинавшее гнить дерево обшивки, а потолок закоптился, потому что предыдущий жилец отапливал её «толстобрюшкой». Окно было крохотное и выходило на северо-запад, так что шторы были не нужны: наоборот, Эсми бы хотелось, чтобы в комнатушку пропадало хоть немного света.

Небольшая палата со светлыми стенами и потолком, не загромождённая никакими ящиками и коробками, в отличие от съёмной комнаты миссис Эвенсон, казалась просто огромной. Сегодня снова дежурила пожилая миссис Каплан, которая и разбудила пациентку лёгким прикосновением к плечу и, не дав продрать глаза, сунула в рот градусник. Женщина в общем нравилась Эсми, несмотря на то, что тактичности ей порой не хватало. В прошлый раз миссис Эвенсон выслушивала рассказ о четверых сыновьях и несносных невестках. Они хотели образование, голосовать на выборах, не носить корсеты и «все вот эти глупости». За Эсми она отчего-то совершенно не замечала тех же наклонностей, как будто на самом деле «эти глупости» были лишь поводом, а не причиной недовольства. Аскетичность палаты этим утром нарушала ваза с несколькими жёлтыми нарциссами на прикроватной тумбочке, небольшим клетчатым саквояжем подле неё и креслом возле стены, в котором сидел, сложив руки на плавно вздымающейся груди и склонив голову, Карлайл. Белый халат был накинут на плечи. Эсми зажмурилась, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события предыдущего дня, но ей это удавалось плохо. Почти сутки, прошедшие в тумане лихорадки, словно прочерчивали границу между сегодняшним днём и тем, когда миссис Эвенсон очнулась после падения. Она выцепила тем утром несколько страшных слов из разговора врачей, вроде "родильной горячки" или "сепсиса", но тогда всё это не имело значения. По крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что Карлайл не обмолвился с ней и словом. Видела ли она его вообще в то утро? Память упрямилась. Стекло стукнуло о зубы.

— Давно здесь доктор Каллен? — Эсми вновь повернула голову к медсестре, изучавшей термометр.

— Всю ночь сидел, — ответила Сара немного обеспокоенно. Не мудрено: доктор был почти ровесником её сыновей. — Он из больницы отлучался лишь раз за последние четверо суток: ходил в полицейский участок за твоими вещами. — И неодобрительным тоном заметила: — Вообще-то сегодня у него должен был быть выходной.

Звяк — трубочка со ртутью попадает в стаканчик в морщинистых руках.

— Часто он так делает? — или она — Эсми — особенная?

— Частенько, — вздохнула медсестра. — Как попадается какой-нибудь сложный случай. Но он молодой, ему ничего. Вот будет ему шестьдесят — пожалеет о том, что в тридцать недоспал, — она журила доктора, озвучивая давние мысли.

— Значит, он живёт один? — несмело спросила Эсми.

— У него, кажется, есть племянник или брат. Милый мальчик. Видела его пару раз. Но он уже почти взрослый.

Сара собралась уходить. Эсми вздохнула, вновь устремляя взгляд в потолок: так голова болела немного меньше, — и прикрыла глаза. Тут же раздался другой вздох — характерный для человека, который просыпается в неудобной позе, потягиваясь и разминая затёкшие конечности.

— С утречком, доктор, — улыбнулась медсестра, судя по голосу. — Вам принести что-нибудь?

— Спасибо, не надо, — голос доктора Каллена показался на удивление бодрым. — Как миссис Эвенсон?

— Уже проснулась.

— Я в порядке! — Эсми произнесла это негромко, но на удивление твёрдо. Ей не нравилось, что её игнорировали.

— Температура спала.

Холодная ладонь коснулась лба. Доктор Каллен улыбался, как будто чтобы смягчить грозность, которую придавал его лицу тёмный цвет глаз. Эсми захлопала ресницами, думая, что у неё вновь проблемы со зрением — или с памятью.

— Как ваша голова? — теперь Карлайл опустил свою руку на подушку. Глядя в его бледное измотанное лицо, тем не менее сохранявшее спокойствие и участие, лгать было невозможно.

— Хуже, — призналась Эсми. — Немного мутит, если честно.

Доктор с пониманием кивнул и отошёл от постели. Снял с плеч свой халат, сложил его вдоль и перекинул через спинку кресла, в котором недавно спал. Когда он вновь обернулся, на лице его было лишь спокойствие:

— Я принесу аспирин и сладкий чай, раз уж завтрак вам не под силу.

— Это всё… Плохой знак? Раз у вас выходной, а вы здесь со мной, — со странной надеждой спросила Эсми, пока доктор не ушёл, и закашлялась.

Карлайл вздохнул, устремляя взгляд, полный сочувствия, на пациентку:

— Имею право распоряжаться своим временем как мне угодно.

— У вас разве никого нет? — впору было засомневаться, раз уж он променял этого кого-то или что-то на её сомнительное общество. А ещё его нечеловечески усталый вид заставлял нежное сердце миссис Эвенсон биться чаще: как будто она обязана была чем-то помочь, хотя это он — её врач, а не она его.

Мужчина сложил руки на груди: ему не нравились личные вопросы, а в вопросах Эсми и вовсе было что-то странное. Он объяснял со снисходительностью, какую проявляют к ребёнку:

— В первую очередь, у меня есть мой долг, — заметил доктор Каллен. — К тому же, ваши травмы, несмотря на все наши старания, ещё никуда не делись. Кто-то же должен наблюдать за вашим состоянием.

— Неужели нет никого, кто бы говорил, чтобы вы берегли ваш светлый ум? — миссис Эвенсон попыталась поймать взгляд Карлайла, который явно был немного выбит из колеи вопросами, но ей это не удалось.

Он закачал головой, как будто Эсми была не первой, кто говорила с ним в подобном тоне. 

— Я достаточно отдыхаю, уверяю вас, — обратился он к пациентке, а та встретила его восклицанием, полным возмущения (он как будто её не слушал!).

— Посмотрите на себя, вы похожи на живой труп! — она даже дёрнула подбородком, как бы указывая на Карлайла, который не замедлил удивить её ответом.

— Я принесу чай, и мы продолжим наш разговор, — что-то развеселило доктора, и он выскользнул из палаты, ясно улыбаясь.

Словно солнце.

Эсми ослепило.

*******

> _Как грешник, изгнанный из рая,_  
>  _На свой грядущий темный путь_  
>  _Глядел, от страха замирая,_  
>  _И жаждал прошлое вернуть._
> 
> _Потом, бродя по многим странам,_   
>  _Таить учился боль и страх,_   
>  _Стремясь о прошлом, о желанном_   
>  _Забыть в заботах и делах,_
> 
> _— Так я, отверженный судьбою,_   
>  _Бегу от прелести твоей,_   
>  _Чтоб не грустить перед тобою,_   
>  _Не звать невозвратимых дней,_
> 
> _Чтобы, из края в край блуждая,_   
>  _В груди своей убить змею._   
>  _Могу ль томиться возле рая_   
>  _И не стремиться быть в раю!_
> 
> _**Джордж Гордон Байрон,** _   
>  _**«Даме, которая спросила,** _   
>  _**почему я весной уезжаю из Англии»** _

Восемнадцать часов, тридцать четыре минуты. Пятьдесят пять. Пятьдесят шесть. Пятьдесят семь. Карлайл отпустил хрупкое запястье и вздохнул: он больше ничего не мог поделать, кроме как считать. Считать неровное сердцебиение своей пациентки. Считать время, что он провёл у её постели. С каждой минутой становилось всё тяжелее находиться рядом с ней; доктор Каллен начинал нервничать. Вот уже почти неделю он не покидал больницу и к тому же, очень давно не охотился. На миг — краткий, неуловимый для человека миг — он даже допустил мысль о том, чтобы заманить какую-нибудь медсестру в кладовку и впиться зубами ей в шею, не убивая. Помутнение рассудка, для доктора Каллена совершенно не свойственное. Это представляло угрозу для всех окружающих — для Эсми, других пациентов, персонала больницы. Для него самого и для Эдварда тоже. Он мальчик, всего лишь мальчик. Если миссис Эвенсон не придёт в себя через несколько часов, Карлайлу придётся оставить её без своего бдительного присмотра и положиться на судьбу.

Если бы он не знал, что произошло несколько часов назад, он бы подумал, что она мирно спит. Но он смотрел на её вздымающуюся грудь и не чувствовал успокоения: перед глазами то и дело вставали минуты, когда её тело билось в конвульсиях. Он ждал этого — именно потому задержался в больнице в свой выходной. Несколько раз заходили медсёстры, спрашивали, не нужна ли помощь, порывались принести доктору ужин или хотя бы кофе. Вместо задушевной беседы, какую можно ждать от совместного чаепития, получали указания по поводу других пациентов. За восемнадцать прошедших часов доктор Каллен услышал много странных вещей. То и дело, для правдоподобности, ему приходилось делать вид, что он спит — он складывал руки на постели Эсми и опускал на них голову. Тогда слух его обострялся, компенсируя ослабленность прочих чувств, и вампир слышал ещё дальше за пределами палаты, чем обычно.

— И что на него нашло? Он обычно ни с кем так себя не ведёт.

— Может, наш доктор влюбился?

— Он провёл сложную операцию, конечно он хочет следить за своей пациенткой.

— Но вы слышали, как он вздыхает?

Глупость какая… Как он может вздыхать? Считать и молиться: вот всё, что ему оставалось.

Не такого возвращения к Богу, мысли о котором уже довольно давно не посещали головы доктора, он ждал. Но если Господь и впрямь милосерден, Он поймёт. Кто, если не Он, знает больше всех о сострадании?

Карлайл положил руку Эсми на лоб. Тот оказался неожиданно холодным — не в абсолютном выражении, всего лишь по сравнению с тем, чего врач ожидал. Девяносто девять с половиной. Это худое изломанное тело находило силы бороться и с ранами, и с болезнью. Миссис Эвенсон справится. Она само воплощение силы и упорства.

Женщина задышала глубже и — тяжелее. Ладонь доктора скользила по лбу и карамельным волосам, пока с губ Эсми вдруг не слетел тихий, вялый стон. Мужчина подорвался с места, наклонился к больной, а она, не открывая глаз, вздохнула:

— Карлайл…

— Да-да, я здесь, — забормотал он, не зная, что правильнее — коснуться её или не трогать.

— Не убирайте, — будто ответила на его беззвучный вопрос Эсми, тяжело дыша, — руку.

И, не то прикрывая глаза, не то только жмурясь, объяснила, как могла:

— Голова…

Карлайл вернул ладонь на её тёплый лоб.

— Как вас зовут?

— Эсми Энн… — ей хотелось поспорить, не отвечать на бесполезный вопрос, который ей уже задавали. Но просто назвать своё имя было проще.

— Эвенсон, — настойчиво заметил доктор Каллен. — Ваша фамилия Эвенсон?

— Отвратительная фамилия, — выдавила женщина.

Воцарилась тишина. Нужно было бы спросить остальное: год, место, — но мучить свою больную врач посчитал неправильным. Миссис не-Эвенсон вздохнула, набираясь сил для следующего своего вопроса:

— Что случилось?..

— У вас был припадок, — объяснил Карлайл, невольно огладив лоб Эсми, будто чтобы успокоить. — Из-за травмы головы. Я сделала, что смог, но... 

Он как будто в один миг забыл все свои мысли, что должен был высказать, а потому резко замолчал.

— Это… — женщина, не глядя на врача, искала слова. — Это может повториться?

Карлайл поджал губы, будто просчитывая, какой ответ Эсми будет легче услышать. И смог только кивнуть:

— Да. — Но следом добавил, странно ободрённый спокойствием пациентки: — И, вероятнее всего, ещё не раз. 

— И?.. — она уловила колебание в его голосе.

— Я ведь уже говорил вам, какая вы везучая.

С губ Эсми сорвался смешок. Карлайл спрятал недоумение за вздохом:

— Несмотря на то, что в этот раз можно сказать, что всё обошлось, следующий приступ может быть…

— Смертельным? — женщина перебила врача прямым открытым взглядом.

Карлайла едва не передёрнуло от её странного энтузиазма. Или показалось? Эсми вздохнула судорожно, замерла, прикрыв глаза, как будто не разговаривала только что. Доктор не решался её тревожить даже лишним касанием: вдруг уснула? Отдых ей жизненно необходим сейчас, а рассказать о положении вещей можно и позже. По прошествии нескольких минут, в течение которых Карлайл, кажется, ни разу не пошевелился, Эсми вновь открыла глаза, изучая взглядом потолок, и заговорила усталым, даже немного скучающим тоном:

— Сколько мне осталось?

Лишь тонкая морщинка, пролёгшая между бровей врача, выдавала его беспокойство:

— Сложно сказать. Может быть, несколько месяцев; может быть, несколько минут.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина. Эсми на вид оставалась спокойной, устремляла взгляд вверх, и вдруг по щекам её покатились слёзы. Ни всхлипа, ни вздоха. Карлайл, не контролируя порыв, мягко взял её за руку.

— Не бойтесь, — его ладонь легко коснулась тёплого лба. Всего на мгновение. — Не бойтесь, Эсми. Всё будет хорошо, — он не мог придумать ответа на эти страшные слёзы.

— Нет, — замотала головой миссис Эвенсон. — Мне не страшно. Я не боюсь. Я просто… Ненавижу вас.

Доктор отстранился быстрее, чем следовало, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Я была готова умереть, — объяснила Эсми. — Хотела умереть, потому что моя жизнь потеряла всякий смысл. У меня почти получилось, — улыбка-оскал исказила её лицо, — но вот появились вы и не дали мне погибнуть. Я буду жить — но недолго.

Голос надламывали слёзы, и почти на каждом слове женщина останавливалась, чтобы отдышаться:

— И теперь мне придётся умереть, хотя больше всего на свете я хочу видеть ваше лицо и слушать ваш голос. Я ненавижу вас, потому что вы снова появились в моей жизни, чтобы исчезнуть — только навсегда. Я не хочу этого!

Слёзы из прекрасных карих глаз скатывались по щекам на подушку, и Карлайл не выдержал тона.

— Хотите, я останусь, Эсми? — он снова взял её ладонь в свои.

Доктор сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Ему жизненно необходимо было уйти, но он и в самом деле не смог бы, если бы она попросила. Жажда отступала на второй план перед лицом боли, вырывающейся из груди Эсми.

— Я не исчезну, я могу остаться, если вам это нужно…

Женщина сжала изо всех сил руку Карлайла. И вдруг отпустила — почти вырвала свои тонкие бледные пальцы со сломанными ногтями из нежных ладоней.

— Вы в надёжных руках. Вы поправитесь, — продолжал успокаивать доктор Каллен больную. — Я обещаю.

Он не имел права это говорить. Она не выдержала — закричала, как будто с неё заживо сдирали кожу:

— Хватит! Уходите! Уходите, я не могу вас видеть! Оставьте меня!

Карлайл отшатнулся от постели. Эсми попыталась было остановить врача, вцепиться в его халат, но ей не хватило сил подняться, и она упала обратно на подушки, пряча лицо в ладонях, давясь слезами и продолжая бормотать одно: "Уходите!". 

Почему-то этот почти-шёпот резал слух доктора Каллена страшнее, чем крик. Даже выйдя из палаты, Карлайл ещё долго не мог от него избавиться.


	3. Жребий брошен

> _О милости прошу — не уходите_  
>  _во тьму. Останьтесь! Неужели надо_  
>  _вам света? Нет! Останьтесь, чтобы спада_  
>  _не знал мой сон. Молю, не уходите._
> 
> _Мне чудится, что нас изъест, как пламя,_  
>  _палящий свет. Как долго день тянулся,_  
>  _как долго! Я невольно содрогнулся:_  
>  _он возвратится снова. Свет — как пламя._
> 
> _Он мучит нас. В полдневном свете взгляды_  
>  _мертвы в глазах усталых ваших. Тщатся,_  
>  _но словно не решаются подняться_  
>  _завесы век, и гаснут ваши взгляды._
> 
> _Нет ничего, нет ничего печальней_  
>  _в приходе тьмы, чем миг, когда на коже_  
>  _ресницы застывают, как на ложе,_  
>  _а складки губ лежат еще печальней._
> 
> **_Габриэле Д'Аннуцио,_ **  
>  **_отрывок из "Вечера"_**

*******

Бумажки, проклятые бумажки! Подумать только, сколько их накопилось за время его недолгого отсутствия... Доктор Каллен лихорадочно перебирал документы, выискивая, что нужно подписать первым. Капли чернил, слетающие с пера, так раздражали, что он взялся за карандаш, лишь бы побыстрее избавиться от этой обязанности: нужной, но не ему, чья память была идеальной. То и дело Карлайл чувствовал на себе косые взгляды: обитатели больницы неодобрительно смотрели на него сквозь стеклянное окошко в двери кабинета. Для сторонних наблюдателей доктор Каллен подписывал назначения не читая. Он и в самом деле читал всё не так внимательно, как на самом деле стоило, но мысли Карлайла были настолько заняты другим, что он даже не пытался ругать себя за это. Он ругал себя только за то, что задержался, хотя в этом не было его вины: последние несколько дней Солнце не давало им с Эдвардом показаться на улице.

Доктор Каллен сегодня выглядел необычайно странно для окружающих: задумчивый, несосредоточенный. Проще было принять его за незадачливого посетителя, который потерялся в запутанных больничных коридорах, не желавшего в этом никому признаваться. Он держал в руках широкий деревянный поднос с обедом из больничной столовой и медлил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, у входа в одну из палат.

Эсми полулежала на кровати, устремив невидящий взгляд в стену напротив. Правой рукой она то и дело сжимала одеяло: разминала пальцы. Это было единственное действие, за которое её не отчитывали медсёстры.

— Можно? — Карлайл не смог заставить себя шагнуть через порог и плечом опирался на косяк.

Эсми никак не отреагировала, если не считать за реакцию моргание.

Доктор Каллен вздохнул и всё же вошёл, поставив поднос на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Мне сказали, вы отказываетесь от еды.

Женщина продолжала безразлично смотреть в стену. Карлайл замер возле постели больной: ждал. Хотя бы чего-то. Спустя несколько долгих, не неловких, но каких-то пугающе пустых мгновений тишины, раздался голос Эсми. Если бы не идеальный слух, вампир и не узнал бы его: так тот изменился, окрепнув и потеряв истеричный надлом. Голос был ровный и бледный, совсем как его обладательница:

— Я не голодна.

Доктор Каллен вновь вздохнул, опустив глаза в пол. Он искал слова, способные убедить человека, настолько упрямого, как больная перед ним.

— Вы настолько истощены, что просто не чувствуете этого, — объяснил доктор. — Вам не помешало бы стать немного внимательнее.

Выражение её лица оттаяло, когда она наконец повернула к нему голову. В её серьёзных — без сомнения, уже внимательных — глазах блеснуло лукавство:

— Вы выглядите отдохнувшим.

Вздох. Конечно, радужка его глаз посветлела, синяки почти сошли на нет, и бледность была теперь всего лишь нездоровая, а не мертвенная. Карлайл покачал головой. Эсми, кажется, не просто заметила его внешность — она заметила, что он отличается от прочих.

Невероятная проницательность — или чуткость?

— А вы вот не очень, — заметил доктор, касаясь края подноса, чтобы намёк стал совсем прозрачным.

Миссис Эвенсон уставилась на свои пальцы, мнущие ткань простыни, и снова сделала вид, что ничего не слышит.

— Так странно… Я ждала, что будет как в прошлый раз, — в голосе звучал стыд.

— Я ведь обещал не исчезать, — Карлайл взял ладонь Эсми и накрыл её своей. Мгновение поколебался — и сел на постель рядом.

— Когда вы ушли, мне дали столько морфия, что я думала, мне всё приснилось. Почти ничего не помню.

Она подняла голову, взглянув на доктора.

— Но вы здесь. Несмотря на всё, что я вам сказала?

— Я здесь, — кивнул Карлайл и попытался придать разговору будничный тон, пожимая посеревшую ладонь: — И я принёс вам тушёные овощи с рыбой и брусничным чаем.

Произнесённые им слова как будто ничего не значили.

— Я говорила, что не голодна, — больная отвернулась было, но тут же вновь обратила взгляд к доктору.

— Миссис Э… — он вовремя опомнился, — Эсми, одних капельниц мало для выздоровления. Вам нужно питаться.

Эсми, очевидно, заметила, как близок оттенок их кожи, и решила загнать доктора в его собственную ловушку:

— А что вы ели на завтрак?

Пожалуй, то, что почувствовал Каллен, чувствуют те, кого на полном ходу выкидывают из поезда. Всей скорости его реакции не хватило, чтобы придумать ответ, и пауза стала достаточно длинной, чтобы женщина её заметила. Он догадался только отмахнуться:

— Речь не обо мне.

— Какой пример вы мне подаёте?

— Вы взрослая, вам не нужен пример.

— Зачем вам это? — миссис Эвенсон вновь уставилась в стену.

Доктор говорил нарочито спокойно, не выдавая себя ни одной нотой, ни одним мускулом лица:

— Заботиться о своих пациентах — моя обязанность.

— Нет, зачем вы меня мучаете? — повторила она, качнув головой.

Что заставляет её задать подобный вопрос? Карлайл не успел спросить, получив ответ сразу.

— Вы причиняете мне боль, — объяснила она. — Мне было бы легче, если бы вы ушли. Пожалуйста, не мешайте мне… — ей не хватило сил договорить.

— Я не могу, — твёрдо возразил Карлайл.

Мысли смешались, и доктор, будто в лихорадке, перескакивал от одной к другой, тем не менее не выдавая себя.

_Мешать — чему?_

— У меня есть долг. У меня есть клятва, которую нельзя нарушать.

Она пронзила его взглядом своих тёплых глаз, как будто чувствовала за сказанными словами что-то другое.

— Я надеялся, что ради меня вы сделаете исключение и согласитесь поесть, — вздохнул Карлайл. — Называйте меня как хотите, но я не хочу, чтобы у кого-то был повод перевести вас в психиатрию. Здесь слишком легко это делают, а вы вряд ли захотите там оказаться.

Эсми молчала, вновь отвернувшись. Насколько было бы проще, если бы всё шло так, как она ожидала. Приспосабливаться, выбивать из головы дурацкие мысли оказывалось слишком тяжело.

_Мешать — медленно убивать себя..._

Эсми не ответила даже на его чувственную тираду, и в голове у Карлайла будто бы что-то щёлкнуто.

— Вы так и не передумали, — понял врач.

Молчание, с минуту или две.

— Не знаю, — женщина повела плечом в жесте безразличия.

Она вновь задумалась на минуту, обкусывая внутреннюю сторону губ.

— Вчера приходила миссис Брук, хозяйка квартиры, где я жила. Сказала, что ей очень жаль меня. Но когда я спросила, смогу ли вернуться, она ответила, что у неё появились новые съёмщики. Надёжные, более обеспеченные, серьёзно настроенные. Мне некуда идти.

— У вас ещё есть время, — попытался успокоить её доктор Каллен. — Несколько месяцев.

— И где я, по-вашему, возьму деньги для того, чтобы заплатить за своё лечение за всё это время?

— Вы можете не волноваться об этом, — начал было Карлайл, но она перебила его:

— Нет, — подтвердила Эсми. — Если я не проживу эти несколько месяцев.

Доктор хотел возразить, но женщина жестом его остановила. Она ещё не закончила объяснять:

— Я потратила остаток жалованья, чтобы купить коляску, в которой теперь мне некого возить. Работы я лишилась, сбережений у меня нет. Вы представляете, сколько готовы платить беременной учительнице?

Карлайл промолчал, принимая риторичность вопроса.

— То-то же. Разве умереть не лучше, чем вернуться к мужу-извергу или побираться на улице, рассказывая каждому встречному свою слёзную историю в надежде на жалость?

Бог знает, какого ответа она на самом деле ждала. Её устроил бы любой, который позволил бы ей не решать самой. Если бы мужчина перед ней разозлился, если бы смог быть жестоким и сказал, что эти страдания — эта жалкая жизнь, которую влачит Эсми — ничего не стоят, он снял бы с неё тяжкий груз неверного решения. Доктор Каллен не дал ей ответа.

— Похоже, я порядком задержался, — тон его холодел с каждым звуком, в то время как льда ладони на своей руке Эсми больше не чувствовала. Доктор перевёл неотрывный взгляд на карманные часы, поднимаясь с кровати. — Мне нужно проведать остальных моих пациентов.

Карлайл пытался сохранить твёрдость и безразличие, но вряд ли можно было сказать, что ему это удалось. Тогда он вновь обернулся к больной, тень мягкости в его голосе не укрылась от Эсми: 

— Я ещё раз загляну к вам, когда закончу. У вас будет немного времени подумать. Вы прислушаетесь к себе и поймёте, хотите вы жалости или помощи, — он ничего не говорил прямо, но был уверен, что женщина его поймёт.

— Когда я вернусь, я спрошу у вас ещё раз, — он сделал паузу, не решаясь сказать о том, что клятва ему запрещала. — И в любом случае... я не останусь безучастным.

И он спешно вышел из палаты, опустив голову, чтобы не встречаться с Эсми взглядом. Она, глядя доктору в спину, почувствовала, как голова пошла кругом; пришлось откинуться на подушки, чтобы обрести хоть какую-то уверенность. Чувство одиночества всегда было таким: как волны в океане, захлёстывающие с головой, выбивающие дно из-под ног. Бесконечное, тёмное и холодное, как вода. В пору и захлебнуться.

Теперь её ждали лишь часы мучительного ожидания. Миссис Эвенсон пыталась считать прошедшее с ухода доктора время, но скоро сбилась. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы терпеть боль и дышать. Она плохо понимала, что с ней происходит, поглощённая мыслями только об одном: что ответить на тот вопрос? Может быть, у неё снова был жар, или, может, раскалывавшаяся голова и ломота в костях были всего лишь следствием полученных увечий, — Эсми не знала. Должно быть, её ненавидели уже все: медсёстры, другие пациенты, врачи, которые следили за ней последние дни. И доктор Каллен теперь наверняка был среди них. Она бы тоже ненавидела, если бы кто-то отказался от такого дара, какой вручил ей Карлайл. Медсестра, заглянувшая проведать Эсми, неодобрительно качала головой. Думать о нём больше было нельзя. Сил плакать у Эсми не было, и она то и дело только мычала, стараясь игнорировать боль. В конце концов морфий прогнал её, заставив уступить место неглубокому беспокойному сну. В этом сне голубые лоскуты неба кутали её в мягкие облака, а солнце грело изнутри. Откуда-то слышался смех: ненастоящий, но радостный. Не её.

Когда она очнулась, за окном было темно. Жёлтая полоса света лампы с поста медсестёр сквозь дверной проём проникала в палату и разбивала сумерки на две половины.

В палате было пусто. Эсми подавила раздосадованный вздох и сжала зубы: нечего раскисать. Всё это было вполне ожидаемо.

Полоса света стала шире и на мгновение тёмный силуэт доктора Каллена заслонил дверной проём. Сегодня ничто не шло так, как Эсми ожидала.

— Проснулись наконец. Жаль, у вас было не так много времени подумать, — вздохнул мужчина, прикрывая дверь и подходя к кровати пациентки. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Карлайл ступал мягко, будто вообще не касался пола. Эсми поняла, что ей страшно, хоть напугал её не врач. Осознание того, что с ней произошло — и что может произойти, — накрыло её новой волной. С такой силой, что ей захотелось кричать. Кричать о том, что она больше не хочет оставаться наедине с самой собой — с мыслями, от которых становилось невыносимо, навязчиво роившимися в голове, как будто совершенно чужими; ведь не могла же она в самом деле хотеть всего того, что нашёптывали ей её собственный внутренний голос. Эсми захотелось сжаться в комок, закрыть голову руками, выбить из неё кулаками всю дурь; но тело как будто оцепенело, скованное страхом. Но покалывание в пальцах левой руки напомнило, что обездвижили её не чувства, а вполне реальный гипс. Вспомнив об этом, Эсми почувствовала себя лучше и мысленно поблагодарила мироздание за то, что доктор не слышит, как колотится её сердце. Женщина мельком взглянула на врача, напряжённо ожидавшего её ответа, стоявшего чуть в отдалении, как будто чтобы смочь в мгновение ока исчезнуть за дверью. Мысль о таком была почти невыносима, и единственные слова, которые крутились у Эсми на языке, были бы подобны ретрактору, расширяющему рану в грудной клетке. Оголяя сердце.

_Останьтесь!_

Нет, она не могла позволить себе подобной роскоши. Человек перед ней не заслуживал той дерзости, с какой она с ним говорила.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — ответила миссис Эвенсон тихо, на удивление ровно, как будто собственные слова не вставали у неё поперёк горла, а следом заверила: — И я всё решила.

Доктор подошёл и осторожно присел на край кровати, устремив на больную внимательный настороженный взгляд.

— Нет нужды торопиться, — напомнил он. Робкая надежда скользнула в голосе: — Если вы не уверены…

Эсми посмотрела в лицо Карлайла, тонкие черты которого стирали синие сумерки, и неловко тронула пальцами руку врача, н е сдержав слов, о которых могла пожалеть:

— Поужинайте со мной…

Она ожидала отказа. Непонимания. Каких-нибудь неуместных шуток или отговорок, пояснений, что ей давно пора спать, а ему — не пристало так вести себя с больными. Но доктор, весь напряжённый, сурово-спокойный, будто сам ждал какого-то удара, облегчённо вздохнул, даже немного расправил плечи — как если бы избавился от неведомой тяжести, — и крепко пожал ладонь Эсми, кивнув.

— Всё уже остыло, вам принести что-нибудь другое? — заботливо заметил Карлайл.

— Нет-нет, — закачала головой миссис Эвенсон. Она и мысли не могла допустить, чтобы он ушёл. Не сейчас. Голос дрогнул: — Не нужно.

Несколькими плавными движениями доктор Каллен помог ей подняться и поставил поднос на кровать, придерживая его, чтобы тот не опрокинулся. При свете дня выражение глаз Карлайла, радостное, взволнованное и обеспокоенное одновременно, выдало бы его с потрохами. Эсми, пытаясь осмыслить происшедшее, неуклюже ковырялась в тарелке, объясняла, что с одной рукой неудобно, и опускала взгляд. Неловкость в воздухе закручивалась вихрем и становилась осязаемой, Эсми даже показалось, что доктор не моргает. Она остановилась, прочистила горло, набираясь смелости, и выдавила:

— Не надо так…

— Да? — Карлайл отмер.

— Не смотрите так, — объяснила миссис Эвенсон и кивнула на поднос: — У вас от этого вид, будто вы сто лет не ели. Возьмите что-нибудь.

И добавила неожиданно:

— Я предлагала поужинать вместе.

— О… — уронил Карлайл. Он явно растерялся, не представляя, как правильнее поступить. Взгляд его забегал по подносу и остановился на низком стеклянном стакане с белой массой. — Хорошо, я… возьму пудинг. Вы не против?

— Берите, — одобрила Эсми, кладя в рот брюссельскую капусту и кривясь немного от горечи на языке.

Карлайл, проглатывая пудинг, прекрасно её понял, и даже почти усмехнулся. 

Первый шаг был сделан.

Как бы то ни было, ещё немного времени, чтобы убедить её окончательно, у него появилось, и он обязан был правильно им воспользоваться, несмотря на все опасения, что его ждёт только провал.

— Видите, отдых идёт вам на пользу, — осторожно заметил врач, когда пациентка доела и позволила убрать поднос, и вновь коснулся ладони миссис Эвенсон своей. Он захотел её приободрить, но в голову отчего-то пришла только заготовленная старая фраза, которую мог услышать почти каждый его пациент: — Если продолжите в том же духе, быстро поправитесь.

Эсми нервно сжала зубы, чувствуя, как от прикосновения доктора Каллена по коже бегут мурашки — словно от холода или страха. Было что-то неправильное в его словах, в его жестах. Отталкивающее, настораживающее — их _не должно было_ быть, как не бывает солнца ночью. Но они были — мягкие, осторожные, и вместе со всем наполненные добром настолько, что Эсми едва не задыхалась от волн тепла, накатывавших на неё, сменяя холод и страх. Несколько долгих секунд она заставляла себя глубоко дышать, невольно вдыхая аромат, наверное, ужасно дорогого парфюма доктора; и в конце концов немного усмирив своё волнение, она нашла в себе силы спросить:

— Я увижу вас завтра?

Тихий голос, робко потупленный взор. Необъяснимая смесь надежды и требования.

— Обязательно, — со всей присущей ему серьёзностью ответил Карлайл.

От доктора не ускользнуло замешательство Эсми, так что он убрал руку и, поправляя полу халата, сложил ладони на колене.

— Конечно, на самом деле вас ждёт долгое выздоровление, — объяснил он, качнув головой, — но я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы время пролетело для вас незаметно, — добавил он, и, ещё на мгновение задумавшись, задал неожиданный для Эсми вопрос: — Вы умеете играть в шахматы?

Она замерла, не уверенная в том, что услышала верно, но когда поняла, что врач не собирается ничего добавлять к своим словам, всё же ответила:

— Совсем немного, — и вернулась к изучению своих ногтей.

— Тогда как насчёт партии завтра? — предложил доктор Каллен, и тут же умерил свой энтузиазм, сделав оговорку: — Если ваше самочувствие позволит.

Эсми прикусила губу, пряча улыбку:

— Только если вы пару раз дадите мне выиграть.

— Лишь в обмен на ваше покорное следование моим указаниям, — строгость этой фразы была очевидно преувеличенной; Карлайл тоже прятал улыбку, игравшую на его губах.


	4. Ты слышала, что смертны наши души?

> _Как тучи одинокой тень,_   
>  _Бродил я, сумрачен и тих,_   
>  _И встретил в тот счастливый день_   
>  _Толпу нарциссов золотых._   
>  _В тени ветвей у синих вод_   
>  _Oни водили хоровод._
> 
> _Подобно звездному шатру,_   
>  _Цветы струили зыбкий свет_   
>  _И, колыхаясь на ветру,_   
>  _Мне посылали свой привет._   
>  _Их были тысячи вокруг,_   
>  _И каждый мне кивал, как друг._
> 
> _Была их пляска весела,_   
>  _И видел я, восторга полн,_   
>  _Что с ней сравниться не могла_   
>  _Медлительная пляска волн._   
>  _Тогда не знал я всей цены_   
>  _Живому золоту весны._
> 
> _Но с той поры, когда впотьмах_   
>  _Я тщетно жду прихода сна,_   
>  _Я вспоминаю о цветах,_   
>  _И, радостью осенена,_   
>  _На том лесистом берегу_   
>  _Душа танцует в их кругу._
> 
> **_Уильям Вордсворт,_ **   
>  **_"Нарциссы"_ **

*******

— Сделаем перерыв, — предложил доктор Каллен, глядя, как Эсми сосредоточенно продумывает все возможные ходы своих фигур.

Слоны были загнаны в ловушку. Доктор усмехнулся, узнавая тактику из мартовского журнала, который он сам принёс своей пациентке — с разбором финальных партий международного турнира этого года. Эсми относилась к их играм серьёзно, может быть, даже слишком, и Карлайл опасался, что в скором времени ему придётся вырывать журналы из рук (вернее, руки) больной. Долго напрягать зрение ей было нельзя, но она обычно читала до изнеможения. Или сидела над доской, как сейчас. Нахмуренные рыжевато-русые брови выдавали усталость и головную боль.

Карлайл подался было вперёд, чтобы встать, — он сидел в кресле напротив кровати, — но тут в дверях прозвучало звонкое меццо-сопрано молодой медсестры:

— Доктор Каллен!

Эсми на миг оторвалась от созерцания шахматной доски, но сестра не удостоила её и взглядом.

— Готовы вчерашние снимки миссис Эвенсон и мистера Брауна, — медсестра вошла с молчаливого позволения доктора.

— Спасибо, Элизабет, — всё же поднявшись с места, он взял папку из рук медсестры и подошёл к окну, чтобы на свет рассмотреть карточки.

— Просто Бет, — уточнила девушка.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Бет переминалась с ноги на ногу, но не неловко, а, скорее, раздражённо. Карлайл догадывался, в чём было дело: не нужно быть телепатом, как Эдвард, чтобы слышать, как во всех закутках больничных коридоров шепчутся о его поступках. Молодой доктор и красивая одинокая женщина, с которой он проводит почти всё своё время, — отличная пища для сплетен. Отличный повод для осуждения и причина недовольства. Карлайл не особо придавал значение тому, чем грозили ему подобные сплетни — вернее, тому, во что они могли перерасти спустя время. Времени он потратил, занимаясь лишь одной Эсми, предостаточно.

Карлайл своей опекой спас и погубил её одновременно: разговаривали с больной приветливо одна лишь старая Сара да он сам. Молодые медсёстры сторонились Эсми, держались холодно, недолюбливая за то, сколько внимания она получает от доктора Каллена. Первую неделю бедняжке перемывали косточки едва ли не за каждым углом, но потом всеобщее неодобрение как будто немного пошло на спад и затихло. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Карлайл не мог ничего поделать с недовольством окружающих — однако настолько же бессилен оказался в отношении своих чувств. Эсми была одинока — и он понимал её как никто другой.

— Хорошо, Бет. Можете сказать мистеру Брауну, что в понедельник мы его выписываем, — наконец прервал молчание доктор Каллен и протянул папку медсестре. — Отнесите ко мне, пожалуйста. Я заполню карты к четырём.

— Да, доктор, — кивнула Бет, забирая снимки, и украдкой бросила взгляд на Эсми, которая теперь — в свою очередь — только делала вид, что изучает положение дел на доске.

Когда медсестра вышла, она перевела взгляд на врача:

— А для меня есть новости?

— Разумеется.

Карлайл прошёлся к креслу, отодвинул его, освобождая место возле кровати, потом вернулся к окну — неторопливо, разминаясь.

— Нога заживает хорошо, через неделю-полторы можно будет наложить гипс. Тогда же вызволим вашу руку. 

Врач чуть улыбнулся:

— Совсем скоро выпишетесь.

— Мне до этого далеко, — возразила больная со вздохом. Новость вызывала у неё противоречивые чувства. Лежать прикованной к кровати было тяжело, но ещё тяжелее было налаживать свою жизнь заново.

— Вы и не заметите, как пролетит время, — заверил Эсми Карлайл, забирая с тумбочки вазу с ярко-желтыми цветами, полностью растерявшими уже свой едкий пьянящий запах, чтобы поменять воду.

Доктор называл это своей маленькой обязанностью, хотя на язык так и просилось иное: очередная большая прихоть. Ещё один повод показаться в палате миссис Эвенсон. Ещё один повод для осуждения.

За этот краткий миг, что он не смотрел на больную, что-то случилось.

— Чёрт! — грохот шахматной доски раздался одновременно со вскриком Эсми.

Доктор Каллен мгновенно обернулся, и его обеспокоенный взгляд был устремлён не на беспорядок, но на его виновницу.

— В чём дело?

— Рука… — женщина сжимала дрожащий кулак, будто пыталась удержать конечность в одном положении, — дёрнулась.

Паника подступала к горлу и Эсми заговорила прерывистыми короткими фразами:

— Я не знаю, — она виновато замотала головой, будто просила прощения, — я просто…

Мужчина остался на удивление спокойным — и постарался голосом передать это спокойствие Эсми.

— Ничего-ничего. Дышите глубже, дайте руку, — она разжала кулак, и он взял её ладонь, поглаживая тыльную сторону большим пальцем. — Вы переутомились, это просто судорога.

— Или снова приступ… — тень отчаяния скользнула по лицу женщины.

— Тогда тем более вам следует отдохнуть. Мы вернёмся к игре позже, — утешил доктор миссис Эвенсон.

— Все шахматы на полу, — не то возразила, не то просто раздосадовано вздохнула Эсми.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — врач позволил себе едва заметную улыбку и легонько пожал ладонь, лежавшую в его руке, — я запомнил, как стояли фигуры.

Он поставил вазу на место, подобрал с пола разбросанные шахматы и поправил подушку Эсми, заставив пациентку лечь. Миссис Эвенсон искала слова благодарности — или упрёка — но не находила ничего. Её должно было возмущать его поведение, если вспоминать о приличиях. Или радовать — потому что именно радость обычно вызывают чужие внимание и забота. Эсми чувствовала только усталость и — совсем немного — тепло и спокойствие, как будто бы всё, что делал Карлайл, было само собой разумеющимся. Сложно было назвать это ненавязчивостью, но чувствовалось именно так.

— Прошу извинить, — Карлайл кивком попрощался, забирая вазу. — Не ждите меня до вечера.

— После четырёх, я помню, — кивнула в ответ Эсми, устраивая голову на подушке поудобнее, и всё же улыбнулась — немного неловко. Но она слишком устала, чтобы думать о соответствии правилам.

Так незамысловато распрощавшись, доктор Каллен покинул облюбленную палату.

В коридоре его окликнул доктор Томас. Он был старше на полдесятка лет, с серьёзным лицом и гладко зачёсанными назад чёрными волосами. Несмотря на молодость, он уже метил на место старшего ординатора, формально был выше Карлайла в должности: опытнее.

— Каллен! Зайди на минутку, есть разговор, — с этими словами мужчина скрылся за дверью ординаторской.

Карлайл не заставил себя ждать и вошёл следом, одной рукой прижимая к халату цветы.

— Я весь внимание. Только недолго, у меня обход.

— Знаю я твой обход, Карлайл, — язвительно бросил старший хирург. Заглянул в глубину комнаты, убеждаясь, что их никто не подслушает, и вдруг перешёл на более доверительный и сдержанный тон, деликатно отводя Карлайла от двери за локоть: — Слушай, ты хороший врач, почти незаменимый, бесспорно. Что до твоих странностей — я их спокойно терпел.

Томас поправился: 

— Даже не терпел — всегда входил в положение...

— И я благодарен тебе за это, — кивнул Каллен, чувствуя, как воздух вокруг тяжелеет, наливаясь недовольством.

Тон сменился на обвинительный.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что романы с пациентками — против врачебной этики?

— Прости, что? — до Карлайла в самом деле не сразу дошёл смысл слов коллеги.

— Да ладно! — Томас как будто собирался засмеяться, но не смог. — Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я. Вся больница на ушах ходит от этой новости. Все в курсе тебя и миссис Эвенсон.

— Это же чушь полная!

Слова, сказанные Аланом, были как ушат холодной воды. Как он мог допустить подобную оплошность? Настолько пристально приковать внимание к себе, подставить под удар всю свою легенду… Карлайл возмутился — но возмутился больше своей непредусмотрительности, которая начала выходить боком, чем слухам, которые распространяли о нём. Выходить боком совсем не ему... Как он мог позволить себе так опозорить миссис Эвенсон? Доктор Каллен мог в любой миг уехать — и никакие слухи и толки уже не смогли бы повлиять на его жизнь, но Эсми…

— А это что такое? — доктор Томас выразительно указал на вазу в руках Карлайла. — Ты обедаешь с ней, приносишь ей цветы, вы играете в шахматы — и это только то, что происходит у всех на виду. Какие тут вообще могут быть сомнения?

Вампир нервно рассмеялся. Как он мог забыть, что в маленьких городах все так и норовят сунуть нос в чужую жизнь? А если уж это маленькая больница в маленьком городе — спрятать не удастся ничего. Нет, решительно, в следующий раз он устроится в Нью-Йорке. Там никто их не заметит. Смех оборвался, Карлайл стал серьёзен и принялся объяснять, надеясь на понимание. В конце концов, они с Аланом Томасом часто выручали другу друга и почти дружили.

— Послушай, правда, ничего нет, — доктор Каллен развёл руками. — Все эти слухи просто смешны. Миссис Эвенсон совсем одна, она вдова, — даже зная правду, он поддерживал её старую легенду. — У неё умер ребёнок. Она пыталась покончить с собой.

— И поэтому её место в психушке! — решительно заявил Алан.

Ваза треснула в руках вампира — и он уронил её, чтобы не вызвать вопросов. И белые пальцы спешно собрали с ковра черепки, рассовав их по карманам.

— Её место там, где ей обеспечат безопасность и заботу, — доктор Каллен медленно поднялся, собрав в букет несчастные нарциссы.

— Да там даже стены мягкие, безопаснее некуда! — доктор Томас радовался своему остроумию.

Карлайл, замерев, поднял глаза. Алан Томас почувствовал в его взгляде что-то настолько пугающее, что в одно мгновение стушевался. И правильно сделал.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся старший хирург. — Просто завязывай свою интрижку, иначе дело плохо кончится. Медицинская ассоциация может дурно отреагировать на такое вопиющее нарушение. Нашей больнице не нужны проблемы, ты ведь понимаешь. И тебе самому не нужны.

Доктор Каллен строго кивнул — прозвучавшие слова были почти извинением. Он проглотил комок злости, засевший в горле, и на время забыл о ней.

— Ты жесток и несправедлив, Алан, — Карлайл вздохнул, не пряча разочарования. Рука потянулась к ручке двери. Напоследок доктор добавил: — И даже если бы между мной и миссис Эвенсон что-то было, ты врач — и ты обязан быть на её стороне. Но ты понятия не имеешь, что ей нужно.

Доктор Томас остался стоять, бессильно пожав плечами, не пытаясь остановить спешно покинувшего ординаторскую Карлайла.

*******

Так же спешно он закончил обход, не возвращаясь мыслями к разговору, впервые за долгое время сосредоточившись только на настоящем. Ему нужно было ненадолго забыть об Эсми, чтобы позже взглянуть на ситуацию более трезво. Что если он в самом деле зашёл слишком далеко, а она не противилась этому и не отталкивала его лишь потому, что беспомощна и зависима от него? В самом ли деле он настолько хорошо себя контролирует, чтобы не навлечь беды на них обоих? Действительно ли он ей друг?

Эти маячившие на грани сознания вопросы выводили доктора из себя. Ему не нужно было размышлять об ответах на них. Он с самого начала, с того мига, как узнал копну рыжих волос на каталке, знал, что зайдёт слишком далеко. А сейчас он знал, что с каждым днём Эсми становилось хуже — совсем понемногу, заметно станет ещё нескоро. И если миссис Эвенсон позволит спасти её от этого — он не будет раздумывать, не будет медлить ни секунды. Он зашёл слишком далеко. Кожа вампира загорается легко, как бумага. Одинаково больно будет гореть в аду и от одиночества.

— Что вы делаете?! — воскликнул врач, едва войдя в палату бросаясь к Эсми, которая пыталась подняться с кровати и тянулась к тумбочке, надеясь достать свой саквояж.

Карлайл схватил миссис Эвенсон за плечи, заставляя вернуться в полулежачее положение. Женщина только напряжённо вздохнула, когда пальцы доктора холодом оплели её голову.

— Всего лишь на пару часов вас оставил, — досадовал врач и тут же проверил ногу пациентки в подвесе: не сместилась ли спица. — Чего вы хотите добиться? Провести в постели лишний месяц?

Подождав, пока боль схлынет, Эсми слабым голосом стала объяснять:

— Не сердитесь, я только хотела достать кое-что из сумки.

— Давайте я, — настоял доктор Каллен, раскрывая саквояж с вещами учительницы: первым на глаза попалось строгая коричневая юбка. — Что искать?

— Книгу, — ответила Эсми. — Томик Блэйка.

Карлайл разворошил одежду, отложил в сторону несколько толстых тетрадок — дневники? — и наконец что-то нашёл.

— Это он?

Небольшого формата чёрная книжица в затёртой обложке, с покоробившимися и вспузырившимися от воды страницами. Он протянул её хозяйке, чтобы та могла получше разглядеть книгу и ответить на вопрос.

— Да.

Эсми хотела было взять томик, но доктор Каллен тотчас отвёл руку подальше, не давая женщине дотянуться:

— Э-нет. Что я вам говорил о чтении? Вам и вашим глазам нужен отдых. На сегодня достаточно упражнений.

— Я ведь так просто умру от скуки, — пожаловалась больная. — Мне нужно немного разнообразия.

— Тогда я почитаю вам вслух, — объявил Карлайл, пододвигая кресло поближе к кровати и опускаясь в него.

Нога на ногу, перелистнуть страницы, открыв книгу наугад.

— Ваше любимое стихотворение? — вдруг спросил доктор, наткнувшись на закладку.

— «Мне только два дня. Нет у меня пока еще имени»? — уточнила Эсми. И улыбнулась со смесью грусти и насмешки: — Нет, теперь нет.

Карлайл всмотрелся в строки.

_— Как же тебя назову?_   
_— Радуюсь я, что живу._   
_Радостью — так и зови меня!_   
_Радость моя —_   
_Двух только дней, —_   
_Радость дана мне судьбою._

— Почему? — вдруг спросил он, хотя на самом деле уже догадался.

Эсми пробормотала последние строки, — почти пропела, на какой-то свой мотив, — улыбаясь собственной нелепости.

_Глядя на радость мою,_   
_Я пою:_   
_Радость да будет с тобою!_

— Я хотела назвать сына «Джойс», — объяснила она и голос её не дрогнул.

Повисло молчание. Ещё неделю назад, когда жизнь её уже не висела на волоске, Эсми ночей не спала, и наутро доктору приходилось смотреть в её заплаканные глаза и делать вид, что он ничего не замечает: она не хотела говорить о том, что её тревожило. Сейчас, похоже, это уже не было ей нужно. Карлайлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как сменить тему:

— Вам действительно нравится Блэйк? Довольно мрачный автор.

Миссис Эвенсон вновь заулыбалась — каким-то своим мыслям.

— «Нравится» — не совсем верное слово. Он… был мне близок. Его стихи — хоть что-то похожее на мою настоящую жизнь.

Она перевела свой пронзительный взгляд на Карлайла.

— Но не сейчас.

Доктор посмотрел на женщину и отложил книгу в сторону.

— Может быть, вам по душе другие романтики? Думаю, я знаю пару-тройку стихов наизусть.

— Я непривередлива, — мягко усмехнулась Эсми. — А вы меня скоро совсем разбалуете.

— Тем лучше: вы не захотите сбежать едва узнав о моих странностях, — парировал Карлайл.

На поверку, «пара-тройка» стихотворений оказалась парой-тройкой десятков. Даже минутной стрелке стало так интересно, что она незаметно сползла вниз по циферблату, чтобы оказаться поближе к доктору. Времени пришлось за уши оттаскивать её от Байрона и Вордсворта, которых она не слышала никогда в жизни. Эсми тоже казалось, что Карлайл читает что-то совсем ей незнакомое. Она не слышала, чтобы кто-то так читал эти стихи: негромко, чуть театрально, но без пафоса публичных выступлений, и вместе с тем на удивление точно, будто чтец снимал интонации с самого автора. Слова были сплетены друг с другом в жгут. В плеть, удар которой оставляет красный горящий след на коже. Что-то, как десять лет назад, когда мисс Платт слушала рассказ доктора Каллена о жарком солнце средиземноморского побережья, заставило Эсми закрыть глаза — и картины вставали перед внутренним взором. Закончив с Байроном и Бёрнсом, Вордсвортом, Китсом и Йейтсом, Карлайл вдруг стал читать на французском. Надеялся ли он так поразить миссис Эвенсон или просто был разочарован переводчиками? Ответ был не так важен.

_Votre âme est unе enfant que je voudrais bercer_   
_En mes bras trop humains pour porter ce fantôme…_

Эсми слушала журчание речи, лившейся из уст Карлайла, мало вникая в смысл слов чужого языка, но ей всё равно казалось, что она понимает. Нежности не нужны слова. Самым странным оставалось понимание, что вот уже несколько недель она не засыпает в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гийом Аполиннер, "Терцины для вашей души"


	5. Перелом

> _О светлый Гений с влажными кудрями,_   
>  _Глядящий из промытых окон утра!_   
>  _Ты взором ангельских очей окинь_   
>  _Наш остров западный: он ждет Весны!_
> 
> _Перекликаются холмы и долы;_   
>  _Глаза на твой блистающий шатер_   
>  _Устремлены: в наш край стопой святой_   
>  _Шагни через восточную гряду!_
> 
> _Нам утренним дыханьем и вечерним_   
>  _Упиться дай! Пускай целуют ветры_   
>  _Твою благоуханную одежду._   
>  _Земля полна истомы. Жемчугами_
> 
> _Укрась и поцелуями осыпь_   
>  _Ей грудь, перстами чудными надень_   
>  _Златой венец на голову, чьи косы_   
>  _Стыдливо для тебя расплетены._
> 
> **_Уильям Блэйк,_ **   
>  **_"К весне"_**

*******

Кирпичного цвета толстая нитка то и дело срывалась со спицы, утаскивая за собой ещё и пару петель. Приходилось распускать весь ряд. Эсми вздыхала, разминала сведённые судорогой от напряжения пальцы левой руки, и вновь бралась за дело. Неравномерно затягивая петли, то и дело теряя счёт и распуская не слишком туго скрученную нить, она всё же делала успехи. Прежнего мастерства ей уже не видать — доктор предупредил, что перелом для этого оказался слишком сложным — но хотя бы часть прежних умений можно было вернуть. Эсми старалась. Она дважды распускала вязание и наконец закончила ещё один ряд, прежде чем подняла глаза. В дверях перед ней стоял доктор Каллен, непринуждённо прислонившийся к косяку: он не войдёт, пока миссис Эвенсон не позволит.

— Что же вы так старательно пытаетесь отсрочить? — хмыкнул Карлайл, встретившись взглядом с Эсми.

Она сначала улыбнулась в ответ, а потом чуть нахмурила брови в недоумении:  
  
— Простите?  
  
Доктор со вздохом махнул рукой.  
  
— Не берите в голову, просто глупая шутка.  
  
— Нет уж, объясните, — Эсми хитро прищурила глаза и отложила вязание, радуясь возможности немного отдохнуть не упрекая себя за безделье.  
  
Карлайл бессильно пожал плечами и вошёл в палату, заняв своё привычное место в кресле возле кровати. Он всегда принимал одну и ту же позу, если намечалась долгая беседа: откидывался на спинку, клал руки на подлокотники, а щиколотку — на колено.  
  
— Героиня греческого поэта Гомера, Пенелопа, — начал он своим удивительным тоном, — много лет ждала мужа из военного похода. Считали, что он погиб, но она сказала, что не выйдет замуж ни за одного из сотни притязателей на её руку и сердце, пока не соткёт саван для своего свёкра. Днём она ткала, а ночью распускала сделанное за день. Так ей удалось выиграть три года.  
  
— Лишь три года? — удивилась Эсми. Тоска царапнула сердце. Три года напрасных трудов ради призрачных надежд. Какой бы ни была эта женщина, за свою верность она не заслужила такого наказания. Если подумать, три года — это очень много. — Почему?  
  
— Её предала служанка, — вздохнул доктор Каллен.  
  
— И в конце концов Пенелопе пришлось выйти замуж? — миссис Эвенсон и не скрывала, как расстроила её история.  
  
Карлайл качнул головой:  
  
— Потом вернулся её муж, которому она осталась верна.  
  
Учительница несколько секунд изучала сосредоточенное выражение лица доктора, который отводил взгляд и сжимал губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что счастливого финала не было?  
  
Судя по короткому пересказу Карлайла, Пенелопа разделяла с Эсми горести несчастного брака и бесплодного ожидания. Они бы нашли общий язык.  
  
— Я принесу вам «Одиссею», — разговор не приносил врачу особой радости, так что он попытался сменить его русло.  
  
Миссис Эвенсон хмыкнула: она ещё не прочла и половины всего того, что уже принёс ей Карлайл из своей личной библиотеки. Такими темпами до "Одиссеи" она добралась бы к началу зимы.  
  
— И простите, — вдруг добавил доктор деликатно. — Я не хотел вас расстраивать. Не берите в голову мои неуместные слова. В вас от Пенелопы разве что вязание.  
  
Он попытался ещё раз как будто отшутиться:  
  
— И то — это ведь не саван и не подвенечное платье... — И вдруг Карлайл понял, что нащупал отличную тему: — К слову, можно узнать, что вы вяжете?  
  
— Да так... — вздохнула Эсми, не чувствуя облегчения, в отличие от собеседника. — Может, покрывало или шарф. Ещё не решила, — она пожала плечами, — но я хочу добавить сюда немного уюта. Эти бело-голубые стены ужасно холодные.  
  
— Понимаю, — Карлайл вновь улыбнулся, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Вот... — миссис Эвенсон задумалась, подбирая с одеяла вязание, и принялась его разглядывать, разглаживая, как будто не зная, стоит ли продолжать говорить. К вязанию было вернуться трудно: из-за тянущей боли в ладони и пальцах, которые Эсми вновь сжимала и разжимала, стараясь подчинить себе в полной мере.  
  
Она и не заметила, как Карлайл встал с кресла и оказался совсем рядом. Он протягивал ей свою раскрытую ладонь:  
  
— Рука беспокоит?  
  
— Вы же предупреждали, что будет болеть, — смиренно ответила Эсми, позволяя доктору взять ладонь в свою.  
  
Доктор Каллен сосредоточенно ощупывал конечность, сгибал непослушные пальцы. Эсми чувствовала, как напряжение мышц понемногу уходит. Холодные прикосновения поднимались до локтя и возвращались к запястью. Женщина почувствовала на губах вкус досады и разочарования: когда-то она благодарила этого мужчину за то, что отлично чувствовал грань, когда прикосновения становятся непозволительно нежными, а теперь жалела, что его движения были слишком выверенными и твёрдыми, чтобы вызвать приятную дрожь. Ни мурашек, ни электрических разрядов, пробегающих по коже, которых Эсми так ждала. Доктор присел на край кровати, не отпуская больной руки.

— Рановато вы взялись за спицы, — заговорил врач, а боль тем временем ушла окончательно. — Ещё неделю стоило потерпеть.  
  
Эсми хотела было оправдаться, но едва она открыла рот, в надежде на то, что слова вылетят сами, Карлайл остановил её:  
  
— И поймите, я вас не ругаю, — он мягко улыбнулся и наклонил голову, так что выбившиеся золотые прядки волос упали на лоб: — Знаю, это тяжело, но сейчас нельзя спешить.  
  
Учительница опустила взгляд на большие пальцы, гладившие с нажимом ямку в центре её ладони. Трудно было поверить в то, сколько работали эти руки — а пациентка часто видела, что доктор не чурался тяжёлой работы, если ему позволяло время. Но на руках Эсми даже спустя месяц отдыха оставались мозоли и заусенцы, от крохотных трещинок, кровивших в мороз, появились морщинки, — а у Карлайла была гладкая кожа и аккуратные ногти.  
  
Он перебил мысли Эсми, как будто чувствовал, что она задумалась о его странностях:  
  
— Так легче?  
  
Женщина вскинула голову.  
  
— Да, спасибо... У вас нет столь же чудесного средства от головной боли?  
  
Доктор грустно улыбнулся, отпуская руку Эсми:  
  
— Боюсь, нет, — он достал часы из жилетного кармана: — Но у меня есть ещё двадцать минут. Если нас никто не прервёт, как это обычно происходит, — он поджал губы в скептичной ухмылке, — можем потратить их как вам угодно.

— Откуда вы столько знаете? — женщина впилась в собеседника пытливым взглядом, как будто проигнорировав услышанные слова. В Карлайле было больше, чем в обычном человеке — теперь она в этом почти не сомневалась.

Доктор смутился и тихонько засмеялся, надеясь уйти от разговора:

— Ну вы же помните: Италия, классическое образование...

*******

Предыдущий день выдался довольно шумным: в коридорах всё время суетились врачи и медсёстры, кричали, стучали каталками. Эсми так и не удалось толком никого расспросить, но, похоже, что-то случилось в местном хлебном цеху. То ли пожар, то ли взрыв...

Штору сквозь приоткрытое окно колыхал ветер. Было пасмурно, но тепло. Миссис Эвенсон загипнотизировано наблюдала за мягкой голубой волной. Из-за ширмы доносился негромкий храп: у Эсми появилась соседка, женщина средних лет, которую вчера переселили из другой палаты, освобождая место. Учительница была не против компании, но соседка большую часть дня спала, а то время, что не спала, посвящала чтению журналов. Когда медсёстры приносили ей новые, она тут же отлистывала на страницу с карикатурами и четверть часа в палате звучал её клокочущий смех. Любимым её словом было "душечка". "Душечка, вы только послушайте!" — воскликала дама и зачитывала показавшийся ей таким любопытным отрывок из театральных новостей. Было видно, что Карлайлу эта женщина чем-то нравилась, и она одна не смотрела косо на его частые появления — будто совсем не замечала, как он говорит с одной только Эсми. Та не слишком разделяла энтузиазм доктора Каллена, но ценила такое его проявление заботы: сперва она была в палате одна, чтобы никто её не тревожил. Теперь у неё была соседка, чтобы Эсми не оставалась совсем без присмотра.

Окна палаты выходили на восточную сторону, и после десяти утра, когда солнце больше не играло под окнами и забиралось на крышу, свет в комнате становился холодным и приглушённым. По золотистому лучу на подоконнике, уползающему на улицу, миссис Эвенсон научилась определять время не хуже, чем по часам. Когда светлым оставался лишь уголок, её заходил проведать доктор Каллен, если только в это время он не стоял за операционным столом. Солнечные часы были точны, но толку от них в Ашленде было немного.

Со скуки Эсми принялась взбивать подушки, на которых лежала: из-за вчерашнего бедствия вряд ли у доктора Каллена найдутся силы и время проведать свою давнюю пациентку. Она устроила сломанную ногу поудобнее, распустила волосы, расчесав локоны пятернёй вместо гребня. Женщина переплеталась по несколько раз на дню: это был хороший способ разработать руку и хоть чем-то занять себя. Зеркало не было ей нужно, и Эсми сквозь дверной проём наблюдала за коридором. Туда-сюда сновали медсёстры, посетители искали своих родных, постукивали по полу железные тележки с бельём и инструментами. Через несколько часов к гулу добавится звон посуды и скрежет ложек о тарелки — если Эсми услышит, поглощённая собственными мыслями. Среди прочего шума она различила совсем близко глуховатый стук деревянных колёсиков по плитке, а уже через миг на пороге появился доктор Каллен, чуть более взбудораженный, чем обычно.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Эсми тут же выпалила недоумённое "Что?!" в ответ на лучистую улыбку доктора. Очевидно, дело было в том, как она выглядела. Карлайл негромко рассмеялся:

— Ничего. Лохматость придаёт вам особое очарование.

— Это как-то невежливо, — заметила Эсми, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Вы тоже со мной не поздоровались, — парировал доктор, но добродушная усмешка не сходила с его лица: кажется, сегодня ничто на свете не могло его разозлить.

— Ах! — миссис Эвенсон задохнулась от негодования, расплываясь в ответной улыбке — с железным аргументом Карлайла трудно было поспорить.

Несколькими резкими движениями Эсми вновь расплела волосы: нашла повод отвести взгляд, опустив голову.

— Не спросите, с чем я пришёл? — поинтересовался доктор Каллен.

— С чем же? — женщина пытливо посмотрела на врача.

Он отошёл в сторону, освобождая дверной проём, и плавным жестом подтянул кресло-каталку.

— Экипаж подан, миледи, — доктор, очевидно, вновь едва не рассмеялся, подкатывая кресло поближе к кровати.

Эсми не знала, что и говорить. Она смотрела то на плетёную спинку каталки, то на Карлайла, то на коричневый плед, аккуратно сложенный на сиденье.

— Вы что?.. — только и смогла выдохнуть учительница.

Мягкая серьёзность, так часто отражавшаяся на лице доктора Каллена, наконец вернулась к нему. Он опустил руки на спинку кресла и сжал дерево пальцами.

— Вам нужно немного сменить обстановку... — он повёл бровями, — проветриться.

Миссис Эвенсон подтянула одеяло к груди.

— Я только устроилась, — попыталась увильнуть она. — Может быть, позже?

— У меня не так много свободного времени, **—** настоял Карлайл. — А ещё вы знаете, как быстро в наших краях меняется погода. Давайте, — он попытался подбодрить Эсми, — прогуляемся немного, миссис Митчелл отдохнёт от нашей болтовни.

— Миссис Митчелл спит, — с ноткой надежды возразила женщина.

— И я не хотел бы будить её вашими уговорами, — мягко упрекнул доктор Каллен свою пациентку.

Она опустила голову и спряталась за волосами. Это было слишком неожиданно: она привыкла жить в коробке палаты. Поначалу та казалась тюремной камерой, но со временем превратилась в клетку, которая могла защитить от внешнего мира.

— В чём дело, Эсми? — доктор обошёл кресло и сел на постель.

Он положил руку на её ногу, скрытую под одеялом. Холод пробежал по спине женщины.

— Я не знаю, — проговорила она одними губами.

Она боялась. Попытаться встать было ещё одной попыткой вернуться к жизни, которой у Эсми не должно было быть. Которую что угодно может так быстро отнять.

Ожидание смерти наскучило: несмотря на все препятствия, время шло вперёд. Когда дни сливались в один от боли, когда из-за припадков пропадали из памяти многие часы жизни, когда она была закована в гипс едва ли не наполовину, ещё было ясно, чего бояться. Но лекарства, подобранные доктором Калленом, кажется, работали. Теперь она выздоравливала — и больше не знала, чем подпитывать свой фатализм. Она не сознавала этого до конца, но всё то, что могло изменить течение её жизни было не больше не меньше — опасностью.

— Если вам неприятно моё общество... — начал было доктор осторожно, но Эсми перебила его, схватив за руку:

— Не говорите так.

Карлайл вздохнул, накрывая её пальцы ладонью и легонько их пожимая. Спокойный кивок был ответом на слова Эсми. Доктору было вполне понятно, почему Эсми так отреагировала на его слова, почему с таким страхом смотрела ему в лицо. Отчаяние полоснуло его по рёбрам, когда он осознал, что у него не было слов, которые могли бы уговорить её передумать. И вдруг Эсми вскинула голову, будто стряхивая оцепенение.

— К чёрту, давайте попробуем, — всего за мгновение настроение миссис Эвенсон переменилось, и она не только отпустила руку доктора, но и скинула одеяло, намереваясь встать.

— Погодите, — остановил её Карлайл. И улыбнулся, поднимаясь: — Осторожность не будет лишней.

Доктор Каллен расстегнул пару нижних пуговиц халата и наклонился к Эсми. Она оперлась рукой на его ладонь и сквозь тонкую больничную сорочку почувствовала прикосновение второй: пальцы скользнули по пояснице и остановились на талии.

— Вот теперь спускайте ноги на пол, — велел (или посоветовал?) доктор, продолжая мягко улыбаться. — И не бойтесь, я вас держу.

Эсми коснулась ногой холодной плитки, и тут же поджала пальцы. Такими темпами можно было и околеть — лёд обступал со всех сторон.

— Тут всего пара шагов, — заверил её доктор.

Женщина поглубже вдохнула и медленно поднялась с постели. Пол едва не ушёл из-под ног, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, но верная рука Карлайла не подвела, и он привлёк женщину к себе, чтобы она не упала — всего на мгновение, тут же отпустив. Эсми наконец стояла. Радость мешалась со страхом, клокотала в груди, стремясь вырваться звонким смехом. Миссис Эвенсон смогла только нервно заулыбаться: ей казалось, что она совсем разучилась не то что ходить — даже стоять. Карлайл понял её без слов и только держал за руку — торопить было не в его привычках.

— Вы ниже, чем я думала, — съехидничала Эсми, глядя доктору в лицо, которое оказалось совсем близко.

Его повеселили её слова.

— Это вы довольно высокая, — возразил он.

И оба были в чём-то правы: знай Эсми, что доктор Каллен родом из семнадцатого века, она не удивлялась бы. Тогда он был среднего роста, а сейчас нередко уступал другим мужчинам. С каждым столетием он невольно становился ниже по сравнению с окружающими, в то время как даже женщины переставали быть миниатюрными.

Эсми крепче сжала руку врача. Шаг. Другой. Она как будто в самом деле забыла всё, что можно было помнить о том, как держать равновесие или переставлять ноги, хотя забыть такое невозможно. Ладонь Карлайла, лежавшая на талии, безумно отвлекала: хотелось упасть только ради того, чтобы холодная рука доктора схватила её ещё крепче. Наконец Эсми достигла цели и устало упала в кресло, убирая с сиденья плед.

— Ох.

Только на это и хватило дыхания. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, горло сжималось в спазме от волнения.

— Вы молодец, — успокаивающе заговорил доктор Каллен, кутая ноги больной в одеяло.

Пока он закрывал окно, Эсми дотянулась до своего саквояжа и достала старый кардиган мелкой вязки: ветер на улице усилился.

— Сейчас конец мая, — недоумённо глядя на женщину проговорил врач.

— Лучше перестраховаться, — объяснила миссис Эвенсон, просовывая руки в рукава.

— Что же... Пусть будет так, — вздохнул мужчина и взялся за ручки каталки.

Застучала плитка. Эсми подтянула в волнении плед, вцепилась в него пальцами, вновь опустила голову и тут же залилась краской: она не заплела волосы.

Миновав коридоры под перекрёстным огнём неодобрительных взглядов, они выехали во внутренний дворик: небольшой парк с несколькими аллеями, звездой сходившимися к центру, где стоял мемориальный столбик с десятком-другим очень важных для больницы имён.

Теперь под колёсами кресла-каталки похрустывал гравий. Эсми заметила клумбу на другом конце аллеи, и попросила Карлайла отвезти её туда. Они неспешно двигались вперёд под сенью вперемежку высаженных старых клёнов и молодых берёз. Под порывами ветра срывались с веток крохотные жёлтые листочки и осыпались серёжки. Больничной сорочки было бы мало для защиты от гостя с моря, и Эсми радовалась тому, что всё же надела кофту.

Почувствовав, как пальцы Карлайла скользнули по её волосам, она вздрогнула, невольно приглаживая рукой карамельно-рыжую копну. Он всего лишь вытаскивал мусор из прядей, но ей показалось... Показалось.

— Вы не просите помощи у медсестёр? — прервал вдруг молчание доктор. — С причёской?

— Шутите? — фыркнула Эсми. — Они мне волосы выдирают. А в ду́ше обдают меня едва ли не кипятком.

И вдруг сменила тон на более смиренный:

 **—** Очень спешат, полагаю. У них много других обязанностей.

— И то правда, — с неожиданной улыбкой заметил Карлайл. Эсми почувствовала что-то похожее на укол ревности: как можно быть снисходительным к её обидчицам? А следом нахлынула волна стыда и одновременно понимания: он не позволял ей, как никому другому, обижать женщин, с которыми был давно знаком и с которыми уже долгие годы работал вместе, хоть и не оправдывал.

— Тогда обращайтесь к миссис Митчелл, — посоветовал Каллен. — Уверен, она вам не откажет. Может, вы не поверите мне, но она работала гримёршей в театре в Монреале.

— Ей незачем ради меня стараться, — Эсми неловко передёрнула плечами. 

— Ей тоже нужно занятие и компания, — заметил доктор Каллен без излишней настойчивости, как будто всего лишь предлагал обдумать идею. — И никто не останется в убытке.

Миссис Эвенсон что-то заподозрила.

— Это всё ради того, чтобы я вставала?

— Возможно, — ответил доктор Каллен, пряча самодовольство за лукавой усмешкой.


	6. Было бы лучше оставить это тайной

> _Разве моря кромка голубая_   
>  _льнёт печально к берегу губами?_   
>  _Вон как вольно рыщут волны в поле._   
>  _В небе благодать, а солнце — в море!_   
>  _Что за свет, пронзающий навылет,_   
>  _на трепещущую вечность вылит?_   
>  _Божье сердце бьется в синем свете:_   
>  _бьется вне_   
>  _и времени и смерти._
> 
> **_Висенте Алейсандре,  
>  "Море"_ **

*******

Она не услышала, как он подошёл. Краем глаза уловила движение справа, но не повернула головы — лишь чуть дёрнула плед, укутывавший ноги.

— Надеюсь, вас здесь не бросили? — учтиво спросил доктор.

Эсми отрицательно качнула головой.

— Я не помешаю? — рука легла на спинку скамьи.

Тот же жест в ответ.

Карлайл сел так близко, что Эсми почувствовала запах его духов — всегда одних и тех же.

— Миссис Митчелл просила достать ей "Питтсбург Пресс", — уронила она тихо, чуть кивая на журнал, затерявшийся среди свечей и цветов, который любезно разрешил оставить капеллан.

Душечка-соседка умерла ночью. Эсми проснулась от того, что храп сменился глухими стонами, и сразу же позвала на помощь. Дежурный врач исчез за ширмой, спрятав миссис Митчелл от чужих взоров. Остаток ночи Эсми пролежала на боку без сна, обнимая скрученное одеяло и не зная, можно ли ей плакать. Ночная тишина ожила, воздух наполнился звуками. Скрипели оконные рамы, глухо позвякивал дешёвый фарфор, о который билась алюминиевая ложечка, оглушительно тикали часы на стене в коридоре. Эсми испугала не смерть: на следующий день мир больницы — крохотный мир, в котором учительница жила уже так долго и к правилам которого приспособилась — сделал вид, будто миссис Митчелл никогда и не было.

Капеллан больницы был единственным, кто наутро ещё вспомнил её имя.

— Со мной будет то же самое.

Если бы доктор Каллен не знал Эсми так долго, ему бы показалось, что она спокойна. Но её голос тихим делало не безразличие, а ужас. Врач хотел возразить, однако ничего не придумал.

— Я не успела крестить Джойса, — апатия на лице и в голосе. Ужас внутри. — Джойса Роберта Эвенсона никогда не существовало.

Освободившись от Чарльза Эвенсона, она решила не оставлять ребёнку и имени от его отца. Карлайл вздохнул, потянувшись было к руке Эсми, но остановился.

— Может, вы тоже плод моего воспалённого воображения? — спросила она, оглянувшись наконец на собеседника.

Доктор Каллен неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Я всего лишь хотел обрадовать вас новостью, что нашёл у одной знакомой торговки чудесное лоскутное покрывало, чтобы одомашнить вашу палату, а вы втянули меня в солипсистские размышления о жизни.

— Простите, — Эсми потупила взор.

Может, она и не разбиралась в философии, но этого не нужно было, чтобы услышать мягкий упрёк в голосе Карлайла. И всё же, несмотря его напускное недовольство, потребность рассказать о тревогах жгла изнутри сильнее стыда:

— Я никак не могу перестать думать о доме, — объяснила Эсми. — Вернее, о том, что у меня его нет.

Она подняла взгляд на распятие — просто чтобы слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, не потекли по щекам.

— Даже если на секунду представить, что родители примут меня обратно... Кто знает, — она повела плечами, — может, отец окончательно спился, а мама умерла от горя, когда я пропала? Или Чарльз пришёл к ним допытываться обо мне и навредил им? И даже если ничего этого не случилось, я всё равно не думаю, что они смогут простить мне позор, который я им принесла.

— Вы слишком строги к себе. Даже жестоки, — возразил доктор своим обычным — мягким, но уверенным тоном.

— Это не я, это мир, — Эсми закусила губы, склонив голову и закрыв лоб ладонью. А может, она всё придумала, снова?..

Лицо горело: с каждым произнесённым словом их разговор становился всё более неловким. Она чувствовала, как Карлайл внимательно разглядывает её. Осуждает — или ищет слова ободрения?

— Вам некуда вернуться, — начал доктор осторожно, — но возвращаться не обязательно.

Миссис Эвенсон только фыркнула, отвернувшись.

— Это просто смешно. Что вы мне предлагаете?

Карлайл придвинулся к самому подлокотнику церковной скамейки.

— Я знаю хороший пансион поблизости Колумбуса... Вы будете в родных местах, — доктор как будто растерялся.

— Остановитесь, — перебила его Эсми. — Просто... Не надо.

Подобное предложение было сродни тому, чтобы вышвырнуть её, как надоедливую псину. Пансион для безнадёжных, как она, был сродни питомнику: клетки меняют жильцов каждую неделю, вокруг чужие люди и чужие зубы. И вряд ли такое место можно было бы назвать домом даже по прошествии многих лет, которых у Эсми в запасе не было.

— Простите, — теперь был черёд Карлайла обратить свой взор на распятие. — Я в самом деле не хотел этого говорить.

Миссис Эвенсон смягчилась:

— Извинения приняты. И... — она сама вдруг почувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, как явно отвергла предложенную помощь, оттолкнула в страхе человека, который желал ей добра. — Если подумать, это звучит не так уж глупо.

— Я могу помочь вам с жильём здесь, в Ашленде, пока вы не выздоровеете и не найдёте работу, — сделал вторую попытку Карлайл.

Эсми продолжала смотреть перед собой.

— Ага! — воскликнула она, расцветая широкой насмешливой ухмылкой. — Купите мне особняк на краю города, поближе к природе!

— А вы хотите? — очень серьёзно спросил врач.

У доктора Каллена явно были проблемы с юмором. Мгновение ушло, чтобы осмыслить им сказанное. Эсми резко обернулась, заглядывая Карлайлу в лицо:

— Дьявол!

Мужчина вздрогнул. С каждым разом ругательства, слетавшие с губ этой женщины, становились всё крепче.

— Так вот откуда взялись деньги на моё лечение! — негодовала Эсми. — Это всё вы! О чём вы ещё молчите? — она наклонилась к нему всем корпусом, положив руку на подлокотник своего кресла-каталки, будто так выглядела более устрашающе. — Зачем вам это? 

— Ну... — Карлайл поперхнулся воздухом, вновь чувствуя, как его загнали в ловушку. — Впервые, кажется, меня осуждают за благотворительность.

— Мужчины, занимающиеся благотворительностью, сидят в мягких креслах по кабинетам и выписывают чеки, а не становятся врачами, — слова Эсми звучали довольно категорично. 

— Бывают исключения из правил, — резонно заметил Каллен.

— Я скорее поверю, что вы смогли создать философский камень, дарующий бессмертие и превращающий свинец в золото, чем в то, что вы всего лишь исключение. У вас есть причина.

А с другой стороны, ведь версия про камень звучала чертовски логично и правдоподобно...

Карлайл не стал слишком настойчиво отбиваться от нападок, позволив себе усмехнуться уголком губ.

— По-вашему, я поступаю так из корыстных побуждений?

— Я думаю, вы хотите... — слова застряли в горле, когда она поняла вопрос. Женщина замотала головой, будто вытряхивая из неё глупые мысли.

— Извините, — она едва сдержала нервный смех, глядя в тёплые и спокойные глаза Карлайла. — Я не это хотела сказать, правда. Не подумайте, что я... 

— Ничего, — холодная ладонь доктора на мгновение накрыла руку Эсми. 

— Ради Бога, простите, — она как будто ничего не ощутила. — Если я снова начну нести подобную чушь, просто задушите меня подушкой.

Молчание. Эсми насторожилась и посерьёзнела. Вскинула подбородок, ожидая ответа. Ни слова. Только глаза напротив — светлые, обжигающие, как подогретый мёд, превращающийся в карамель; и сладкий аромат кожи — не духов — совсем близко.

— Есть не такие жестокие методы прервать беседу, — шепнул Карлайл.

Несколько квадратных дюймов кожи на губах — крохотный участок оголённых нервов. Холод и жар, сплавляющиеся в единое целое. Их разделяло две стены, две нерушимые преграды, не позволяя врачу и пациентке соприкоснуться даже пальцами, хотя руки их лежали рядом. Подлокотники скамьи, на которой сидел Карлайл, и ручки кресла Эсми были оправданием, но на деле это доктор хотел дать возможность отпрянуть в любую секунду, а больная боялась нарушить хрупкое равновесие мгновения. Эсми знавала множество поцелуев, но этот не был похож ни на один прежний. Он был важнее смерти. Прекраснее жизни. Крепче морфия.

В надежде ещё немного его продлить, Эсми кончиками пальцев тронула ладонь Карлайла, но он мгновенно отдёрнул руку и отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, но не взгляд.

— Простите, — шепнул он, качая головой.

— За что? — она вторила шёпоту и вновь потянулась рукой к доктору.

— Я забылся. Это не по совести, — объяснил он, склоняя голову.

— Вам нужно жениться, чтобы целовать женщину? — больно. Больно до слёз, так что Эсми хватало сил лишь насмехаться.

— Нет, — Карлайл всё же коротким движением сжал её руку. — Нет, дело не в этом. Просто...

Он огладил кончиками пальцев, будто касался невзначай, ладонь Эсми: крепкую, неаристократичную, немного загорелую. А когда поднял взгляд, сказал:

— Вы так уязвимы. И чем же я буду лучше вашего мужа, если воспользуюсь этим?

— Я не настолько слаба, как вам кажется! — возмутилась женщина.

— Я не говорил этого, Эсми, — мягко возразил Карлайл. — Дело в том, что я ваш врач, а вы — моя пациентка.

— Но я вас...

Доктор Каллен второй раз легко поцеловал Эсми в губы, не позволяя договорить. Эффект был ровно тот, на какой Карлайл и рассчитывал: собеседница окончательно потеряла дар речи.

— Не продолжайте, — велел он, накрывая её ладонь своей и заглядывая в глаза. — Мы оставим эту тему до вашей выписки. Я обещаю, вы не останетесь без ответа.

Эсми не могли удовлетворить сказанные доктором слова, но всё же сердце в груди теперь колотилось не от возмущения и гнева — это были восторг, смесь предвкушения, страха, вожделения. И сомнения, в придачу ко всему.

— Как мне вам верить?

Карлайл вздохнул, кусая губы.

— Если у вас возникает такой вопрос, возможно, лучше не верить мне вовсе.

Он боялся, что такими словами больно ударит Эсми. С другой стороны, если он ещё может спасти её, оттолкнув от себя, это было едва ли не последним шансом. Но женщина даже не выдержала ответ с достоинством — он как будто пролетел мимо, словно наугад запущенный снаряд, не обдав её и ветерком.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась миссис Эвенсон. Всему своё время. — Хорошо, но после — не смейте уходить от разговора.  
  
Карлайл, пряча удивление, уронил самодовольный смешок и откинулся на спинку скамейки, оправляя халат:  
  
— Это было бы нечестно, учитывая, что вы не сможете меня догнать.  
  
Эсми открыла рот, подбирая слова для выражения праведного гнева, но ничего не придумала, и в итоге лишь клацнула зубами.  
  
— Как я вас раньше терпела?  
  
Перемену в докторе нельзя было назвать разительной: он всего лишь почувствовал себя свободнее — и учительница вполне могла его понять. Она сама чувствовала нечто подобное.  
  
— Вы сущий ангел, — ответил Карлайл.  
  
— А вы подхалим! — озвучила своё неожиданное открытие Эсми, заливаясь краской.  
  
— Теперь вы меня прогоните? — почти без опаски в голосе поинтересовался неисправимо серьёзный доктор Каллен.  
  
— Нет, — качнула головой миссис Эвенсон, кладя руку на подлокотник, поближе к руке Карлайла, — оставайтесь, если у вас есть время.  
  
"Всё время мира", — пробормотал доктор под нос, считая взглядом зажжённые свечи.  
  
— Что вы сказали?  
  
— Простите?  
  
Мужчина повернул голову, и Эсми поймала растерянный взгляд медовых глаз. Он сфокусировался за долю секунды, вновь уходя в сторону.  
  
— Ничего. Ничего...  
  
Миссис Эвенсон недоумённо пожала плечами, убрала руку с подлокотника, принявшись теребить в пальцах уголок пледа, лежавшего у неё на коленях. Мысли, пустившиеся вразброд из-за случившегося, постепенно яснели. Карлайл, сидевший на расстоянии двух ладоней, молчал. Может быть, раздумывал о происшедшем. Может быть, что казалось Эсми более вероятным, молился. Сидел доктор неподвижно, твёрдо, подняв голову и сосредоточив взгляд на одной точке — какой-то детали безыскусного витража часовни.  
  
Эсми тоже размышляла, и по большей части, над привычкой, которой за последние месяцы стало присутствие молодого врача. Миссис Эвенсон не могла насчитать больше трёх дней подряд, когда она не видела Карлайла. Он, несомненно, был прав в том, чтобы подождать момента, когда она уже не будет его пациенткой. Может быть, стоило даже потянуть время, попросить сводить её на пару свиданий, когда она сможет свободно гулять с доктором Калленом под руку, не боясь упасть; смеяться, не опасаясь разошедшихся швов; разговаривать с Карлайлом вечерами и немного тосковать по утрам, вместо того, чтобы на рассвете первым видеть его лицо; невзначай показывать икру, а может, и колено, приподнимая юбку, чтобы подняться по лестнице; выдёргивать прядки из идеальной причёски, чтобы выглядеть немного неаккуратной и заставлять его пальцы тянуться к её волосам, чтобы их поправить. Набраться смелости и развестись с мужем. Начать всё заново, чтобы их отношения в пересказе не выглядели верхом непристойности.  
  
Эсми задавила обиду, подступающую к горлу. Не хватало ещё заплакать при Карлайле, который мог подумать, что это из-за него. Просто всё вышло чертовски неудобно — и некрасиво. Как ей, так плохо знакомой с любовью в жизни и так хорошо знающей её по книгам, не ошибиться?  
  
Спешный шаг мягких туфель отвлёк сидевших от раздумий.  
  
— Доктор Каллен!  
  
Эсми обернулась. Карлайл встал. По ряду между скамейками плыла медсестра, активно жестикулируя.  
  
— Мы уж вас обыскались.  
  
— Что случилось? — врач напрягся, сжал пальцами белую пуговицу халата, готовый в любой миг сорваться и побежать. Тревога пролегла на его лице в виде нескольких чётких морщин на лбу.  
  
— Племянник... ваш, — женщина всё пыталась отдышаться от бега, — звонил.  
  
Карлайл отпустил пуговицу.  
  
— Передайте, что я заканчиваю завтра в шесть, — спокойствию в его голосе можно было позавидовать.  
  
— Я ему говорила, — махнула рукой сестра. — Но он просил передать... Он хотел, чтобы вы приехали. Сказал, что вы поймёте, потому что я ни лешего не понимаю... Сказал...  
  
Белые пальцы вновь напряглись. Нервы натянулись, как струны.  
  
— Сказал, что он сорвался, — наконец закончила женщина.  
  
Доктор мгновенно изменился в лице. Эсми не смогла прочесть его выражение, так что перевела взгляд на медсестру. От неё, очевидно, смысл сказанных слов тоже был скрыт. Зато врач как будто бы получил известие о крушении Титаника. Он устремил шаг к выходу, торопливо расстёгивая халат. И верно случилось что-то дурное.  
  
— Постойте, доктор! — успела окликнуть его поборница дела Флоренс Найтингейл. — Что всё это значит?  
  
Карлайл как очнулся. Остановился, развернулся на каблуках и в два счёта оказался в конце прохода, где остались женщины.  
  
— Попросите найти мне замену на ближайшие пару дней, — он снял форму и, аккуратно сложив, вручил медсестре. Поправил запонки. — Лучше всего вызовите Джереми. Мне нужно ненадолго уехать. Распоряжения насчёт пациентов я оставлю.  
  
Карлайл вздохнул, извиняющимся тоном объясняя:  
  
— Вырваться я вряд ли смогу, но, если случится что-то серьёзное — звоните.  
  
— Доктор Макэвой, карты, звонить, — повторяла сестра.  
  
— Всё так, — кивнул коротко доктор и наконец обратил внимание на Эсми, которая всё это время просидела не сводя с Карлайла глаз. — Миссис Эвенсон?..  
  
Он почти не называл её так с тех пор, как она сказала, что это имя ей неприятно.  
  
— Нет, поспешите, — ответила на неозвученный вопрос женщина, отмахиваясь, будто всё происходящее для неё не имело особого значения. — Кажется, ваш Эдвард в беде. Вам нужно бежать. Я помолюсь за него.  
  
Карлайл медлил всего секунду и оказался рядом.  
  
— Спасибо, — он склонился к пациентке и поднёс её непослушную руку к холодным губам, целуя. А спустя ещё несколько мгновений уже спешил прочь. Его лёгкие шаги совсем скоро затихли.  
  
Смутившись под пристальным взглядом медсестры, Эсми спрятала ладони в складках своего пледа.


	7. Враги и союзники

> _Еще неимовернее, чем море,_   
>  _еще сосредоточеннее — воздух._   
>  _Пустыня света в стынущем просторе,_   
>  _бессонница высот в студеных звездах._   
>  _Бессмертный воздух! Может быть, дo края_   
>  _он грудь тебе собою переполнит —_   
>  _но он, бессмертный, о тебе не знает._   
>  _Но он, бессмертный, о тебе не помнит._
> 
> **_Висенте Алейсандре,_ **   
>  **_Воздух_ **

*******

Она думала, хуже уже не будет: последняя неделя была сплошным кошмаром. В отсутствие доктора Каллена тонко настроенное равновесие больницы пошатнулось. Было неизвестно, когда он вернётся и вернётся ли вообще: за всё время до него смог дозвониться только доктор Джереми Макэвой — и то всего лишь два раза, но, несмотря на неопределённость ситуации, операции переносили, а выписки откладывали. Медсёстры оказались перегружены даже при всей добросовестности врачей. Что бы там ни случилось с племянником доктора Каллена, вряд ли последний представлял, какой способен устроить переполох своим внезапным исчезновением.  
  
Буквально за несколько дней Эсми набила синяков почти столько же, сколько было на её теле после злополучного прыжка. В палате вечно забывали закрыть окно, и больная ковыляла от кровати до подоконника, понося Карлайла на чём свет стоит. "Просто Бет" так часто убегала от миссис Эвенсон, когда той требовалась помощь, по каким-то делам, что впору было заподозрить саботаж. Один раз она даже оставила Эсми одну в ванной комнате, оставив костыли у двери. Удивительно, что учительница тогда ничего не сломала вдовесок к своим прошлым переломам.  
  
И вот, когда Эсми решила, что хуже уже точно ничего не будет, дверь перевязочной распахнулась, в проёме показалась медсестра, что-то затараторившая с порога, и лобзик доктора Томаса сорвался, впиваясь в ногу под гипсом.  
  
"Вашу мать!"  
  
Вскрик Эсми — бессловесный, не хватало ещё непристойно выражаться при мужчине — слился с голосом медсестры, которая заканчивала фразу. Но доктор Томас, отвлёкшийся на секунду, уже не слушал, пожиная плоды своей неосторожности.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, миссис Эвенсон, — хирург засуетился, разрезая гипс кусачками, — медленнее, чем пилой, зато безопаснее — чтобы высвободить раненную ногу и осмотреть порез. — Прошу прощения, это ужасная оплошность.  
  
Он обернулся к медсестре, которая явно пришла по важному поручению, но была вынуждена пока о нём забыть.  
  
— Маргарет, приготовь марлю.  
  
Струйка крови щекотала отвыкшую от прикосновений кожу и стекала на пол.  
  
Маргарет, подавая бинты, что-то шепнула доктору, виновато опуская глаза. Он только поднял руку, прерывая её: не время. Один раз она его уже отвлекла.  
  
— Обещаю, миссис Эвенсон, даже шрама не останется, — обнадёжил пациентку Томас.  
  
Эсми только цеплялась пальцами за кресло до побелевших костяшек и молчала: злость и боль в ней сражались за право вырваться первой. Миссис Эвенсон не давала воли ни одному из чувств, крепко сжимая зубы. Рана — всего лишь царапина, как уверял врач, — горела.  
  
— Мне нет дела до шрамов, — процедила женщина. — Просто сделайте свою работу и не оттяпайте мне ногу, которую почти вылечил доктор Каллен.  
  
Она и не знала, как уязвила своими словами мужчину.  
  
— Конечно, конечно, — раздражённо и пристыжённо бросил Томас, склоняясь над итогом своей ошибки, и больше не произнёс ни слова, пока не закончил накладывать швы.  
  
Зубы противно скрипнули, когда Эсми сильнее сжала челюсть. Тело ждало, что огонь утихнет под прикосновениями ледяных пальцев, вот только память его обманула.  
  
— Займись перевязкой, — сдержано велел врач медсестре, вытирая руки. — Нужно будет проследить, чтобы не было заражения. Я отложу выписку, — сообщил он и вышел, игнорируя правила этикета ради пары секунд, которые никогда не бывают лишними для врача. Видимо, именно из-за того, что ему сообщила Маргарет.  
  
— Простите, что так вышло. Я не хотела, — искренне извинялась она, накладывая марлю на ещё сочившуюся кровью рану. Эсми даже прониклась симпатией к стеснительным жестам и обеспокоенному выражению глаз девушки. Та вздохнула: — Столько работы, мы ничего не успеваем, а доктор Томас, он...  
  
— Ничего, я понимаю, — перебила её Эсми. Онa была не в духе слушать оправдания и пространные объяснения, которые за последнюю неделю звучали так часто. Очередное напоминание об отсутствии доктора Каллена делало этот день хуже некуда.  
  
Маргарет, как и все, куда-то спешила, но всё же вызвалась проводить миссис Эвенсон в палату. Женщина добиралась на костылях, останавливаясь отдышаться каждые несколько ярдов, прислоняясь к стене. Левая нога казалась чужой, и одновременно постоянно напоминала о себе пульсирующей болью.  
  
Холодная постель не принесла успокоения, и Эсми лежала, одурманенная, охваченная жаром, впервые думая о том, что, может быть, Карлайл просто сбежал, испугавшись каких бы то ни было обязательств. Ей было бы достаточно его присутствия, но он исчез, не дав ей шанса объясниться.  
  
Он лишил Эсми своего покровительства, своей защиты, и она готова была поклясться, что ещё за пару дней больница сожрёт её заживо. Не это ли было его целью: оставить Эсми там, где от неё ничего не останется? А потом он вернётся и продолжит жить и работать как ни в чём не бывало, не обременённый обществом помешанной на нём учительницы начальных классов. При мысли об этом миссис Эвенсон расхохоталась, ради приличия уткнувшись в подушку. Она и не предполагала, что в бреду её будут посещать настолько вульгарные переживания, способные сделать её похожей на героиню дешёвого романа.  
  
Утро, наступившее после ночи тяжёлого сна, не принесло облегчения: нога ныла, а голова разболелась пуще прежнего. Как бы была рада Эсми остаться в постели до конца своих дней — тем более, что конец обещал быть скорым! Она провалялась в постели полдня, прежде чем решила встать назло всей когорте молодых медсестёр, изводивших её перешёптыванием в коридорах: все прошедшие дни, едва миссис Эвенсон останавливалась перевести дух, до неё доносились весьма неприятного содержания разговоры — девушки говорили ровно с такой громкостью, чтобы Эсми могла их услышать. Неприветливость и неприязнь, которые они не скрывали и раньше, теперь обратились презрением и злобой. Пока всё было несерьёзно и вдову-самоубийцу считали сиюминутным увлечением доктора, её существованию не придавали особого значения. Но разговор в часовне, свидетельницей которого стала одна из медсестёр, быстро оброс подробностями и разлетелся по больнице, заставляя негодовать даже тех, кому раньше не было дела. Подумать только, сколько бед может принести жест, который в любой другой ситуации посчитали бы за обычную любезность...  
  
Отчаянная надежда избавиться от преследовавшего её шёпотка потянула Эсми на улицу. Во дворе часто ходили люди, но по большей части с Эсми не знакомые: визитёры с улицы, медсёстры, врачи, поварихи, санитарки, — по углам прятались дворники и сторожа. Тайна их неизменного присутствия крылась в решётчатой калитке на восточной стороне ограды больницы: её запирали на ночь, но днём она оставалась открытой, и через неё ходили едва ли не чаще, чем через главные ворота, куда заезжали кареты "скорой". Существовал — хоть и мизерный, но Эсми всё равно осмелилась подпитывать в себе надежду на его осуществление — шанс, что доктор Каллен тоже ходит через эту калитку. И тогда миссис Эвенсон, оставшись сидеть на скамейке во дворике, будет первой, кого он встретит.  
  
Она только добрела до скамьи в середине аллеи, как стал накрапывать дождь. Планам миссис Эвенсон сегодня было не суждено сбыться: стоило возвратиться, пока не грянул ливень. Никакого тебе спокойного отдыха на свежем воздухе. Женщина вздохнула, чувствуя, как тяжелеет всё тело — если она позволит себе расслабиться, то не сможет встать со скамейки без посторонней помощи. Пришлось усилием воли подняться с ещё не насиженного места и вновь покрепче ухватиться за костыли. Чем сильнее Эсми сжимала пальцы вокруг гладко отполированного руками прежних владельцев дерева, тем явственнее они дрожали, норовя отпустить перекладины. Доктор Каллен, увидев, сколько миссис Эвенсон сегодня прошла без долгих передышек, был бы чрезвычайно доволен своей пациенткой. Определённо, при нём результаты бы не были такими впечатляющими. Он её жалел.  
  
И без того передвигавшаяся медленно, Эсми то и дело останавливалась, чтобы откинуть с лица мокрые от дождя пряди, неприятно липшие ко лбу. Нет, совершенно точно, она выбрала не лучший час для прогулки. Людские ручейки стекались ко входу в больницу: кто забегал внутрь, кто вставал под навес, надеясь переждать непогоду.  
  
Из-за плеча донеслись спешные шаги четырёх ног по мокрому гравию и наигранные горестные вздохи.  
  
— Ах, это не её доктор Каллен обычно водил под руку? — удивился тонкий голосок.  
  
— Да, бедняжка, — ответил голос более сдержанный, серьёзный и мягкий — не такой пронзительный на высоких нотах. — С той поры, как он уехал, он ей даже записки не передал. Уж я бы знала.  
  
Волосы на затылке Эсми зашевелились под пристальными взглядами. Если бы те обладали огневой мощью, от женщины бы уже давно осталась лишь горстка пепла. Шаги приблизились, и девушки, державшие друг дружку под руку, обошли миссис Эвенсон по краю дорожки, настолько близко — почти вплотную, — что одна из них даже задела Эсми локтем.  
  
— Должно быть, он всё же женат, — едко бросила она, делая вид, что Эсми не существует.  
  
— Или случилось что-то совершенно непристойное, раз он так поспешно покинул город вместе с племянником, — деловито подтвердила вторая, с мягким голосом, ставшим надменным. — Полагаю, они уехали насовсем. Одна моя знакомая говорила, что их дом совершенно пуст: дыма нет уже больше недели.  
  
За четверть века, что миссис Эсми Энн Эвенсон прожила на свете, она порядком хлебнула несправедливости. Она впадала в отчаяние или уверяла себя перетерпеть. Она плакала украдкой, или навзрыд, или сжимала зубы, улыбалась и заставляла себя искать хоть что-то хорошее. Теперь она злилась. Если от неё таким образом надеялись избавиться — что ж, они своего добились.  
  
Она не станет дожидаться возвращения Карлайла. Что бы ни делали окружающие, как бы ни старались её уязвить, они не увидят слёз на её лице и не услышат раздосадованных вздохов. Эсми не игрушка и не собака, с которой можно позабавляться и бросить, оставив лежать на обочине, пока её не подберёт новый хозяин. Она не будет вести себя, как несчастная дворняжка, даже если от неё этого очень ждут. Словно в противоречие мыслям, из горла Эсми вырвался злобный собачий рык, а пальцы ещё крепче вцепились в костыли. Она бы с радостью сейчас распотрошила чьё-нибудь дряхлое тельце зубами, мстя за себя.  
  
Дождь усилился, в палату миссис Эвенсон вернулась уже насквозь мокрой, и тут же сбросила больничную одежду на пол. Потом достала из своего саквояжа посеревшее бельё, светлую блузку и строгую юбку: в этом она ходила до беременности, и после — на собеседование к директору школы, пока живот ещё не был так заметен. За месяцы в больнице Эсми заметно похудела, но среди вещей не оказалось тех, что нельзя было бы подогнать с помощью английской булавки, и бывшая учительница облегчённо вздохнула, одеваясь. Неподходящий размер одежды был последней из бед, которые занимали мысли молодой женщины.  
  
На подносе рядом с кроватью стоял остывший уже обед, накрытый жестяной крышкой: должно быть, санитарка оставила его, видя, что больная к пище и не притронулась. Всё это было как нельзя кстати, и Эсми, не бравшая в рот и крошки с прошлого вечера, набросилась на еду, несколько раз чуть не подавившись: ей действительно нужно было спешить, если она хотела выйти через восточную калитку до ночи, пока её не заперли на тяжёлый висячий замок. Возбуждение, охватившее женщину, было настолько сильным, что она совсем забыла про боль в ноге. Почти так же Эсми чувствовала себя, когда собирала вещи для побега из дома: энергия, бурлившая внутри, давала силы для совершения нечеловеческих поступков.  
  
Покончив с ужином, женщина разложила на постели все свои вещи и принялась придирчиво разглядывать их. Все ценности: цепочку от крестика, который теперь висел на грубой верёвке, часы — подарок свёкров на свадьбу, шёлковые чулки и шейный платок, перламутровые пуговицы — всё, что стоило хотя бы десять центов, Эсми продала ещё полгода назад. Но оставалось и то, что можно было обменять у кого-нибудь на мелочь: перьевую ручку, едва начатую тетрадь, томик Блэйка, пустышку, катушку ниток... Нет, нитки всё же пригодятся самой. Спустя полчаса тяжёлых раздумий на кровати лежало две кучки вещей: те, что вернутся в саквояж и продолжат путь с хозяйкой, и те, от которых она при первой же возможности постарается избавиться. Эсми хотела было заглянуть под бинт на ноге, но повязка присохла к ране, и женщина решила её не трогать. Потом разберётся. Она с опаской, спешно, путаясь в пальцах, сняла наволочку с подушки и запихнула её на дно саквояжа. Затем со всей тщательностью, неторопливо заправила постель, скрыв нагую подушку под одеялом.  
  
— Ай-ай-ай...  
  
Вздох за спиной заставил Эсми подскочить на месте, а её сердце едва не встало — и забилось в два раза быстрее после такой неожиданной паузы.  
  
— Сара... — она обернулась на стоявшую в дверях миссис Каплан и нервно оправила одеяло, садясь поглубже на постель, надеясь скрыть место преступления.  
  
— По какому поводу ты так разрядилась, милая? — вопросила дама, с осторожностью подходя ближе.  
  
— Я ухожу, — объяснила Эсми.  
  
— Ты разве здорова? — забеспокоилась пожилая медсестра. Она слышала о неосторожности доктора Томаса.  
  
— Вполне, — кивнула учительница, и её губы превратились в тонкую линию. — Благодарю за заботу, — она нарочита склонила голову, и поднялась с места, подхватывая саквояж, — и простите, что так спешно прерываю нашу беседу, но мне пора.

Вся осторожность миссис Каплан куда-то испарилась, и она взмахнула руками, прижимая к груди сцепленные в замок ладони, так что широкие рукава, взметнувшиеся в воздух, как крылья, сделали её совсем похожей на курицу-наседку.  
  
— Куда ты на ночь глядя? — Она схватила Эсми за запястье, и преградила ей путь к двери. — Как ты пойдёшь?  
  
— Так и пойду, пустите меня, — миссис Эвенсон возмущённо выдернула руку, тут же пожалев о своей грубости: ей не хотелось расстраивать Сару.  
  
— У тебя есть пальто? — не унималась старушка. Дама. Вся её пожилая прелесть, мягкий голос, скруглившаяся под тяжестью лет спина — всё исчезло куда-то, и Эсми была уверена, что сестра Каплан, хоть и была ниже ростом, способна сейчас показать удивительную для своего возраста силу, чтобы удержать пациентку от неразумного поступка.  
  
— Я не замерзну, — учительница шагнула чуть в сторону, надеясь разрешить всё мирно.  
  
— А трость? — Сара выразительно кивнула на ногу Эсми, на которую та старалась не опираться.  
  
— Она мне не нужна, я здорова, — повторила миссис Эвенсон с такой настойчивостью, будто вера в собственные слова могла её исцелить.  
  
— Нет, я в таком виде тебя никуда не пущу, — строго упёрла руки в бока миссис Каплан. Улучив момент, чтобы застать Эсми врасплох, она вырвала из её рук саквояж. Та и охнуть не успела, как Сара уже прошла к кровати и всунула сумку в проём между железной ножкой и прикроватным столиком.

— Раздевайся и ложись спать, — она со всей данной ей нежностью взяла Эсми за руку, надеясь, что её совет будет услышан. — Не спеши. Переспи да передумай. Утро вечера мудренее. 

Сара была права, но тем сильнее Эсми не хотелось её слушать. Она боялась, что слишком слаба, что если задержится хотя бы на час — передумает, останется смиренно ждать возвращения доктора Каллена, и будет всю оставшуюся жизнь казнить себя за это.

— Доктор твой скоро вернётся, посмотрит твою ногу, выпишет по всем правилам, — стала уговаривать её медсестра, но совершила непоправимую ошибку, выбрав такой аргумент.  
  
— Сара, я не могу, — голос едва не сорвался во всхлип, женщину душили слёзы. — Мне нужно уйти. Мне правда нужно, я больше не выдержу.  
  
— Никаких возражений, — строго цокнула языком Сара, усаживая Эсми на кровать. — Завтра утром я принесу пару старых вещей. Тебе нужны деньги?  
  
— Я не возьму ваших денег, — замотала головой миссис Эвенсон. — Даже не предлагайте.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнула медсестра, порядком уже утомившаяся уговаривать Эсми. Она поджала губы и пригрозила молодой женщине пальцем: — Но смотри у меня: никаких побегов посреди ночи. Хочешь угробить несчастную старушку, которая побежит за пальто, которое собиралась одолжить?

Эсми вновь не успела ничего возразить, хотя и намеревалась.

— Нет-нет, — затараторила Сара, расправляя постель. — Снимай свой выходной наряд и ложись спать, — наказала она сурово. — И чтоб завтра утром позавтракала!

Миссис Эвенсон пришлось сдаться. Самый удачный момент для побега всё равно был упущен. Полная коварства Сара помогла Эсми расстегнуть юбку и, аккуратно сложив, забрала с собой, пообещав подогнать по размеру. Пути отступления были отрезаны. Эсми оставалось лишь раздосадовано вздохнуть и забраться под одеяло. А ведь она устала, действительно очень устала, и ей бы не помешало отдохнуть ещё немного, прежде чем она отправится в вольное странствие по улочкам так плохо знакомого ей города. Мысль о том, чтобы остаться до возвращения Карлайла, показалась теперь не такой страшной.  
  
Миссис Каплан, хоть и не одобряла происходящего, обещание сдержала. Наутро Эсми действительно ждали завтрак, перешитая юбка и мужская чёрная трость с облезающим лаком, а в кармане коричневого заношенного пальто обнаружился блестящий новенький доллар. Немного покрутив монету в пальцах, женщина оставила её на прикроватной тумбочке. Она обещала не брать взаймы, и тем более не могла себе позволить грабить старую Сару. Трость легла в руку как влитая и хорошо подошла по росту. Мистер Каплан, очевидно, был не слишком высок. Женщина ещё немного повозилась с причёской и одеждой, примерялась, в какой руке легче будет нести сумку, и коротко выдохнула, понимая, что больше тянуть нельзя. Рука на прощание машинально скользнула по пустой вазе, стоявшей на тумбочке, и по тёмному гладкому дереву.

Утро было тёплое, и румяное солнце, такое редкое в здешних краях, понемногу выглядывало из молочного тумана. Тяжёлый влажный воздух, которому так рады были травы и деревья, едва не заставлял задыхаться. Но своё решение Эсми Энн Эвенсон менять не собиралась. Сжав лежавшие в кармане деньги, она направилась к калитке.


	8. Дурман

> _Чем обязан я вам, - если с Темзы вы родом, -_ _  
> И коварным, отмеченным Хартией, водам?  
>  Разве должен терять я присутствие духа  
> От всего, что вдувает наушник мне в ухо?  
>   
> Берегов этих лживых я был уроженцем  
> И в бесчестных волнах искупался младенцем,  
> Смой, Огайо, с меня эту мутную воду!  
> Я родился рабом, но познаю свободу._
> 
> **_Уильям Блэйк,_ **   
>  **_«Темза и Огайо»_ **

*******

_Было холодно настолько, что становилось тяжело дышать. Пусть и не совсем из-за холода, Эсми плотнее укуталась в старое пальто и повернула голову, ложась щекой на серый цемент. Боль затихала, забывалась. Целая вечность прошла с того дня, когда она в последний раз чувствовала это странное тепло, от которого немели кончики пальцев. Или, может быть, Тогда и сейчас у этого была одна цель: дать ей немного покоя._

*******

Карлайл не успел повернуть ключ в двери своего кабинета, чтобы войти, когда его окликнула Сара. Она подошла мелкими быстрыми шажками, заметно прихрамывая, будто что-то за эти несколько дней ещё больше состарило её, положила морщинистую крепкую ладонь доктору на рукав и тихо, с испугом рассказала всё, что случилось. Тот едва удержал себя от разочарованно-отчаянного стона, и, подавляя желание схватится за голову, вновь надел шляпу, которую держал в руках.

— Вы знаете, куда она ушла?

Морщины на лбу Сары стали ещё глубже, она беспокойно закачала головой:

— Она не сказала. Просто собрала все вещи и заявила, что уходит. Я хотела её остановить! Сказала, что вы скоро вернётесь!

Сара запричитала:

— Да ведь она ничего не хотела слушать! Разве ж такую остановишь! Я ей пальто отдала! Надо вызвать полицию, вдруг с ней что-то случится? Наверняка случится! Бедная девочка, ну как же так можно, никого не слушать!

— Сара, — перебил её Карлайл — в нетерпении и сочувствии женщине, которая была так предана своему делу. Настал его черёд положить руку на плечо сестры Каплан. — Вы сделали всё возможное. Теперь оставьте это мне. На расспросы полиции нет времени. Не волнуйтесь, я найду её.

Сара вновь запричитала, но доктор мыслями уже был далеко. Только, прежде чем броситься сломя голову вслед за пропавшей, он на миг вернулся в настоящее и сжал плечо пожилой женщины в жесте прощания и утешения:

— Спасибо, что позаботились об Эсми.

Доктор Каллен глубоко вдохнул больничный воздух, пропитанный запахом спирта, крови, свежевыглаженных простыней, горелой плоти, металла, испражнений, йода, пареных овощей и... Её запахом. Сара сказала, что Эсми ушла недавно, меньше двух дней назад. От палаты — средоточия миндального аромата её кожи, который Карлайл всё старался перебить насыщенным и агрессивным запахом нарциссов, которые приносил ей каждое утро — по воздуху расходился шлейф. В здании его не нужно было искать: он в любом случае вёл бы к выходу. Карлайл побежал.

Со стороны, может быть, и казалось, что он путается в полах расстёгнутого плаща, нервно придерживает шляпу, чтобы она не слетела, укрываясь от внезапно начавшегося дождя, но всё это было лишь игрой, освоенной доктором за столетия. Сейчас, когда внутри верх над ним взяла его охотничья натура, ведущая по следу той, что по замыслу причудливой эволюции должна была стать жертвой, Карлайл не хотел лишаться хотя бы внешнего сходства с обычным человеком.

Запах уводил вампира всё дальше от центра города, плутал тёмными закоулками, смешивался с запахами вокруг, почти ускользая, так что несколько раз Карлайл едва не потерял след. Но напитавшая воздух влага многократно усилила запахи, и вскоре усилия доктора увенчались относительным успехом. Каллен вышел на узкую неосвещённую улицу. Битое стекло было рассыпано вокруг мигающих и слепых фонарей вместо соли — как защита ото всей нечисти, обитающей во тьме переулка. Из-за одного из заборов доносилось рычание, лай и скулёж — грызлись между собой бездомные собаки. Страх. Вот что это за холод в груди, понял Карлайл.

Окна домов, выходившие на улицу, в основном были заколочены, но сквозь широкие щели необтёсанных небрежно прибитых досок пробивался слабый оранжевый свет и пьяные звуки. Карлайл невольно замедлился, оглядывая улицу. След повёл доктора к одному из многих похожих домов с накренённым забором и изгрызенной полуобвалившейся торцевой стеной. Забор не был препятствием, но люди — оказались, так что вампир метнулся в тень. Только ещё раз вдохнув, сосредотачиваясь на запахе, Карлайл понял, почему его появление встречали равнодушными остекленевшими взглядами. Особняк оказался не просто прибежищем бездомных и нищих, он притягивал к себе людей самых несчастных и одиноких, какие только могут ходить по земле. Доктор проник в дом прямо сквозь разваленную стену. Долго искать не пришлось.

Эсми лежала на полу, свернувшись калачиком, цепляясь пальцами за побег каштана, с год назад пробившийся сквозь цемент. Её взгляд был прикован к широким зелёным листьям, которые она всё пыталась ухватить — но промахивалась. То и дело она закрывала глаза и замирала, прерывисто и поверхностно дыша, как если бы что-то тяжёлое давило ей на грудь.

Доктор слишком хорошо знал своё дело, чтобы по-настоящему растеряться, но представшее перед ним зрелище заставило его замереть. Удивлять эта женщина умела. Он присел рядом на корточки, порылся в своём чемоданчике, надеясь найти что-нибудь, что сможет привести её в чувство, и только выругался, когда понял, что ничего нет. Смотреть, как Эсми, распластавшаяся на полу, задыхается, стало невыносимо.

Инстинкты врача была в Карлайле сильнее инстинктов вампира, и он опустился на колени, переворачивая почти бессознательное тело на спину и распахивая пальто. Под ним была парадная шёлковая блузка, и несмотря на спешку, вампир пожалел её, аккуратно расстегивая верхние пуговицы, чтобы оголить ключицы и солнечное сплетение. Пальцами проверить пульс на шее. Спустить ладонь на грудь.

*******

_Мир вокруг поплыл как-то по-новому, зелёное деревце пропало из виду. Теперь перед глазами было чёрное беззвёздное небо, пересечённое траншеями, вырытыми небесным воинством. Эсми видела, как между ними перелетали бесшумные чернокрылые ангелы._

_Холод вдруг пронзил грудь, между рёбер побежал ток. Клетка, сжимавшая лёгкие, разбилась, будто стеклянная, и осколки впились в кожу._

*******

— Дыши, Эсми, — бормотал Карлайл, растирая грудь и запястья женщины. — Дыши, я не прошу больше.

В своих проповедях его консервативный отец — англиканец и англичанин до мозга костей, — величественно стоявший на возвышении за кафедрой, часто обращался к пастве на «ты» — будто бы к каждому прихожанину лично. Формула осела в голове его сына ещё в ту пору, когда тот был несмышлёным золотоволосым мальчуганом, и теперь даже спустя столетия срывалась с губ, когда Карлайл чувствовал тревогу. Когда он одновременно был далёк и близок к тому, с кем говорил.

Сердце Эсми, словно послушавшись, забилось увереннее. Потрескавшиеся бледные губы жадно ловили воздух.

Доктор Каллен поднял несчастную на руки, подхватил хитроумным жестом чемоданчик. Миссис Эвенсон, немного пришедшая в себя, вдруг подала голос:

— Пустите.

— Вы в безопасности, — голос сдержанный и ровный.

Она его не узнала. Вряд ли она вообще толком понимала, что происходит, и всё же пыталась брыкаться, вырываясь.

— Пустите, я буду кричать, — женская рука опустилась Карлайлу на грудь: Эсми попыталась его ударить, но сил не хватило.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — повторил он, крепче прижимая женщину к себе, надеясь таким образом успокоить. — Вам нечего бояться.

Восприятие реальности то ускользало от неё, то вновь возвращалось, и тогда она ругалась и пыталась высвободиться из хватки вампира. Врач считал бы это добрым знаком, если бы она не замолкала насколько же резко, как приходила в себя.

— Эсми, говорите со мной, — окликал её Карлайл. — Не закрывайте глаза, будьте со мной, говорите.

— К чёрту, — бросала миссис Эвенсон в ответ, еле шевеля губами.

Имя «миссис Эвенсон» ей теперь совершенно не подходило. Карлайл скорее нёс на руках ослабевшую девушку, чем взрослую женщину и мать. Доктор вспомнил, что ей всего двадцать шесть лет. Да, она уже была женой и матерью, но всё же — очень молодой. Сколько дверей открылось бы перед ней, если бы он не потакал своим собственным желаниям, губительным для неё... Сколькой боли она могла бы избежать.

Выйдя наконец из-под крыши ветхого особняка, Карлайл внимательно осмотрелся и нашёл на доме напротив табличку с адресом. Вот оно как... Нанять в этом квартале кэб и среди бела дня было проблемой, что уж говорить о полночной тьме, когда лишний раз сюда не казала носу даже полиция? Они только устраивали облавы раз в месяц, если шериф обзывал их бездельниками и обещал урезать жалованье. Местных жителей ловили вперемешку с собаками, отправляли на сутки в участок, а потом все арестованные вновь возвращались под не слишком гостеприимный кров здешних унылых притонов.

Просить Эдварда приехать было рискованно, да и не имело смысла: вампиру бегом быстрее, чем на машине. Ноша не слишком замедляет — лишь требует большей аккуратности. Карлайл знал, как срезать через переулки, чтобы попасть на главную дорогу, ведущую из города. По ней до его дома было не больше четверти часа.

*******

_Озноб накатывал волнами, сменяясь огнём во всём теле. Эсми трясло, как будто она ехала на крыше грузового вагона. Она облизнула солёные губы. Капли холодного пота, катившиеся по лицу, щекотали кожу. Дыхание спёрло, когда очередной спазм подступил к горлу — немота потуже затянула петлю вокруг шеи. Пальцы вцепились в камень._

*******

Доктор Каллен выкроил секунду на то, чтобы сбросить на пол пальто и пиджак, заботясь больше о своём удобстве, чем о сохранности вещей. Они с Эсми и так промокли до нитки. Снимая серебряные запонки, он умудрился порвать манжеты, но и этого не заметил. Несколько отточенных движений — и рукава рубашки закатаны выше локтя. Как бы он был рад сейчас восхищённому вздоху, подобно тем, какие слышались в операционных от новеньких — медсестёр, хирургов — любого пола... Эсми было всё равно. Она как будто не видела, и врач начинал опасаться, что это в самом деле так. Здоровье, вернее, болезнь миссис Эвенсон была непредсказуема.

Он достал другую сумку, повнушительнее той, с которой ходил обычно. В ней в два счёта нашлись нужные препараты. Запах спирта ударил в нос.

— Эсми, — доктор, схватив женщину за плечи, заставил её посмотреть на себя.

— Эсми, я сделаю укол, вам станет лучше, — объяснял Карлайл, силясь высвободить миссис Эвенсон из пальто.

*******

_Лицо напротив было полно беспокойства. Эсми следила за губами, не слыша произносимых слов, сопротивляясь рукам, которые снимали с неё верхнюю одежду. Под кожу впилась игла шприца, и Эсми закричала, пытаясь вырваться. Не вышло: хватка, что держала её локоть, в прямом смысле была стальной._

_У розоватой воды, к которой женщина с жадностью припала, был маслянисто-железистый привкус. Голос лица напротив всё что-то повторял, руки касались волос, холод забирался под блузку, заставляя кожу покрываться крупными мурашками. Эсми вырвало._

*******

— Вода закипела, — сообщил Эдвард, открывая кран в ванной. Звёздочка смесителя скрипнула. Прозрачная струя зашумела и разбилась о белую эмаль.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Карлайл, даже не оборачиваясь.

Звякнул по плитке пола таз. Доктор ещё раз забрал на затылок волосы Эсми, пока та отплёвывалась и откашливалась. Только заставив её выпить ещё один стакан марганцовой воды, он обратился к юноше:

— Как ты?

— В её крови столько этой отравы, что я забыл, что она человек, — Эдвард презрительно сморщил нос, воспользовавшись тем, что Карлайл его не видит. Мысли доктора Каллена намного больше занимала непутёвая представительница женского пола, которую рвало в таз, чем то, что насчёт человека в их ванной думает юный Мэйсен. За продолжением Эдвард предпочёл не следить.

Карлайл был полностью поглощён Эсми Энн. Она снова склонилась над тазом, едва выпрямившись. Пот смешивался со слезами, скатываясь по подбородку, вокруг глаз расцветала красно-фиолетовая маска из лопнувших от напряжения сосудов. На шее краснела полоса от верёвки: кто-то грубо сорвал с неё крестик. Карлайл старался не смотреть, и только поглаживал женщину по спине, машинально пересчитывая пальцами выпирающие позвонки. Она, в свою очередь, понемногу начинала разбирать его речь, кивала в ответ, отчаянно хватала его за руки.

— Эсми, — позвал Карлайл, ловя рассеянный взгляд и невесомо оглаживая дрожащие сутулые плечи. — Эсми, я сниму вашу блузку, хорошо?

Его пальцы скользнули к пуговицам на груди, и женщина попыталась прикрыться, отводя чужие руки. Сжалась в испуганный комок.

Доктор Каллен болезненно вздохнул и решил сменить тактику. Пока он развязывал шнурки на её поношенных туфлях, Эсми не сопротивлялась. Из-под фильдекоса на левой ноге проглядывал бинт. Карлайл потянулся было снять чулок, но всё же решил повременить, дождавшись, пока Эсми придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы не испугаться.

— Найдите... — подала голос миссис Эвенсон, хватая доктора за плечи.

Он вскинул голову, обращаясь в слух.

— Найдите моего мужа, — выдохнула она, падая вперёд.

Карлайл подхватил её и прижал к груди.

— Хорошо, Эсми. Хорошо.

— Найдите его, — забормотала женщина глухо, цепляясь пальцами за ткань жилета. — Скажите ему, где я.

— Обещаю, Эсми, найду, — мягко вторил ей врач.

И так же мягко подхватил на руки, чтобы спустя мгновение опустить в тёплую прозрачную воду, охотно принявшую в себя измученное тело.

Сидя в ванне, миссис Эвенсон продолжала сбивчиво твердить одни и те же слова, но уже не сопротивлялась тому, чтобы её раздевали. Теперь одежда не скрывала россыпи желтеющих синяков на груди и бёдрах. Эсми вздрогнула, услышав резкий треск ткани — это блузка в руках врача порвалась от несдержанного жеста. Женщина подняла голову и посмотрела в лицо, которого не узнавала.

— Найдите его, — молила она. — Найдите доктора Каллена.

Карлайл был готов поклясться, что его остановившееся сердце едва не забилось вновь.

— Карлайла Каллена, — не унималась Эсми. — Его зовут Карлайл. Его зовут...

— Тш-ш-ш...

Холодные ладони опустились на круглые плечи, с которых неспешно сползала мыльная пена. Эсми обмякла — и погрузилась бы в воду с головой, однако руки Карлайла не позволили ей глупо утонуть в ванне.

— Всё будет хорошо, — шептал доктор, поддерживая Эсми за шею, убирая мокрые волосы с обрамлённого языками рыжего пламени лица. — Я найду его. Он придёт, не волнуйтесь.


	9. Передышка

> _Памяць, спалі момант, калі ўсё пачалось._  
>  _Той успамін горкі, як дым, востры, як нож._  
>  _І падлічыць колькасць ахвяр, і хто каго_  
>  _Змог._  
>    
>  _Цемра, ідзі_  
>  _З раніцы ўздоўж,_  
>  _Каб не сляпіць_  
>  _Болей ужо._  
>    
>  _Стань для мяне,_  
>  _Чуеш, стань для мяне_  
>  _Новым святлом,_  
>  _Новым сэнсам далей._  
>  _Не варушыць_  
>  _Гэта нельга цяпер._  
>  _З кожнай хвілінай_  
>  _Цяжэй, і цяжэй, і цяжэй…_  
>  _І цяжэй…_

*******

Первой её мыслью, когда она проснулась, но ещё не открыла глаза, была мысль о том, какую страшную ошибку она совершила в порыве отчаяния. Ей не следовало сбегать. Не следовало поддаваться панике и прислушиваться к гордыне. Она оступилась. Падать было очень больно.

  
Эсми сжала руку в кулак. Под пальцами послушно смялось в комок пуховое одеяло. Второй мыслью было понимание, что она не знает, где лежит.  
Женщина в ужасе подорвалась с постели, оглядываясь по сторонам, но не успевая видеть. Холодные руки, удивительно знакомые в своей твёрдости, схватили её за плечи, укладывая обратно на подушки. Подушки. Одеяло. Мягкий свет, приглушённый занавесками. Доктор Каллен, присутствия которого Эсми уж точно не ожидала. Но это был он: светлые волосы, тёплые глаза, тонкий нос, строго сведённые брови.

  
— Лежите, — пальцы, ещё мгновение назад до боли сжимавшие её плечи, скользнули по рукам в жесте, полном неожиданной нежности. Лицо доктора всё же изменилось за время, что Эсми его не видела: он стал невыразимо печальнее — и мягче, как будто больше ничего не заставляло его сдерживаться в выражении чувств. Невесомым движением Карлайл откинул пряди волос со лба Эсми. —У вас была тяжёлая ночь.

Только ли ночь? Нет, последняя неделя была для неё ужасно тяжёлой, но вряд ли об этом говорил доктор Каллен. Эсми вообще не слишком представляла, о чём он говорит — хотя тело и подсказывало, что пришлось ей действительно несладко, всё же её волновало только два вопроса.

— Где я? — она вздохнула, оглядывая светлую комнату, деревянную кровать с балдахином, аккуратно собранные занавески с золотистым цветочным узором. А потом её взгляд вернулся к Карлайлу, который сидел на постели рядом. — И почему вы со мной?

Он чуть заметно поджал губы, склоняя голову и пряча глаза, подоткнул одеяло, которое немного съехало, потому что доктор сидел на постели, и наконец вновь посмотрел на Эсми:

— Вы у меня дома, — объяснил он и улыбнулся: — Я, кажется, ответил на оба вопроса сразу.

— Конечно, — растерянно ответила Эсми, пытаясь осознать происходящее, и направила взгляд в потолок — в краплаковый балдахин. За рёбрами вновь забился необъяснимый страх. Дело было не в Карлайле, не в незнакомой обстановке. В чём-то ещё...

— Как ваша нога? — вновь раздался голос доктора Каллена, вырывая Эсми из тревожного оцепенения. — Морфий, наверное, уже перестал действовать, учитывая происшедшее, — он хотел было подняться, не скрывая волнения в движениях и голосе, но Эсми остановила его спокойным жестом:

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Ничего не болит.

Ей не хотелось признаваться в том, что рана на ноге горела: действие лекарства уже прекращалось. Это было итогом ещё одного импульсивного решения, о котором Эсми сожалела едва ли не больше, чем обо всём остальном вместе взятом. Доктор Каллен с заботой погладил её предплечье и вздохнул, как будто догадывался, что она врала, но одобрял, что она крепится.

— Расскажете мне, что с вами случилось? — спросил доктор Каллен, сжимая её ладонь.

Воспоминания пронзили голову Эсми раскалённой иглой: секунду назад она не помнила ничего, а теперь всё, так тщательно скрытое в глубинах её памяти, всплыло на поверхность. Секунду назад всё было хорошо, а теперь горло в своих пальцах сдавил ужас. Она поспешила снова подняться с постели, вырвав ладонь из пальцев доктора Каллена. Где её осторожность, когда очевидно, что мужчине сейчас легче лёгкого навалиться на неё всем телом, зажать в стальные тиски рук и не дать вырваться? Где её осмотрительность?!  
На этот раз головокружение вернуло Эсми на подушки быстрее Карлайла, который, немного помедлив, опустил ладонь на её плечо — не сказав ни слова, лишь произнеся своё неизменное "тш-ш". Нужно отдать доктору должное: он в самом деле умел произносить это так, чтобы по-настоящему успокоить. Тревога вновь понемногу утихала: да, Эсми одна в спальне мужчины, которого знает от силы несколько месяцев. Но разве она одна, если она с Карлайлом?

— Эсми? — позвал доктор, видя, что та уже и забыла о заданном ей вопросе.

— Да, — откликнулась она, возвращаясь в реальность. Вспомнила, о чём они говорили, и отвела глаза, отворачиваясь к окну: — Нет...

— Не помните или не хотите? — уточнил врач. Без лишней настойчивости, даже убрал руку.

— Не помню, — солгала Эсми, посмотрев доктору Каллену в лицо. Нет, так нельзя... — Не хочу, — изменила она свой ответ и почувствовала, как в уголках глаз собираются слёзы.

Карлайл кивнул, давая понять, что больше не будет возвращаться к теме:

— Простите меня.

— Что вы... — Эсми мотнула головой. Она всё пыталась задавить что-то в себе, рвущееся наружу прерывистыми вздохами, но сил не хватило. Её плечи затряслись от всхлипов, и она, стараясь не показывать свою слабость, прикрыла рукой лицо.

Доктор Каллен смотрел на женщину своим печальным и нежным взглядом, и взял её ладонь, оставшуюся лежать на одеяле, в свои, не стараясь утешить.

— Если бы я мог, — заверил он, — разрешить ситуацию быстрее, я бы сделал это. У меня не было намерения бросать вас в одиночестве. Мне очень жаль.

Эсми удалось на мгновение вновь овладеть собой ценой невероятного усилия, и она ответила ему тоном, который даже можно было назвать бодрым:

— Ничего, со мной ведь ничего страшного.

Её глаза светились от влаги, словно бусины из янтаря, пронзённые лучами солнца.

— Ничего, — вздохнула она, шмыгнув носом и стерев тыльной стороной ладони слёзы, затекающие в уши.

И вновь зарыдала, не пряча искажённого покрасневшего лица, и, содрогаясь, сжимала избитыми пальцами одеяло, не сдерживая воя, вырывающегося из горла.

Карлайл припал губами к руке, лежавшей в его ладонях. Эсми плакала — а он молчал, не в силах ничего исправить. Её рыдания то затихали, задушенные стыдом, то возобновлялись, когда доктор Каллен отнимал губы от её кожи, чтобы приложиться к ладони лбом, — и тогда он вновь целовал костяшки её пальцев. С каждым разом всхлипы становились слабее, грудь вздымалась реже, а плечи понемногу переставали трястись. Нахлынув, как скоротечный прилив, слёзы так же поспешно отступали.

— Я боялась больше вас не увидеть, — зашептала притихшая Эсми. Зажмурилась, мотнула головой, разбрасывая волосы по подушке, будто силилась прогнать из головы дурные мысли. — Мне было так страшно... Так страшно, что я не выдержала.

Врач удивился тону её голоса. Это были оправдания. Смутная догадка закралась в его мысли, но Карлайл отмахнулся от неё.

— Я не хотела, я не такая, — твердила она с мольбой, — правда, не такая...

— Я знаю, — прервал поток её речи Карлайл. — Я знаю.

Он склонился к ней, подтянул вторую подушку, лежавшую на кровати, и подложил её под голову Эсми, приподнимая плечи. Тыльной стороной ладони он по очереди коснулся обеих её щёк, словно стремясь согнать с них жар, потом положил ладонь на лоб. Краска постепенно схлынула с лица миссис Эвенсон.

— Всё хорошо. Вы в безопасности. Дышите глубже, — произнёс он, проведя рукой по волосам и чуть улыбнулся, надеясь вернуть в Эсми немного спокойствия.

Она послушно сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и вытерла щёки ладонью, повторяя движения доктора. Карлайл, неизвестно когда успевший подняться с кровати, подал Эсми стакан воды.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно произнёс он, наблюдая, как с каждым жадным глотком стакан пустеет. Его рука вновь потянулась к растрёпанным волосам миссис Эвенсон, но он остановил себя ещё до того, как она успела заметить его короткое движение. Пусть сперва немного придёт в себя.

— Простите, — уронила Эсми, опуская голову и опуская руки. Будь на месте Карлайла кто-то другой, за устроенную сцену она получила бы самое меньшее — упрёки, если не несколько пощёчин. Женщина вся сжалась, готовясь принять удар.

— Вам не за что извиняться, — заверил её доктор Каллен, забирая стакан и возвращая его на место рядом с графином возле кровати. Он отвернулся от Эсми — и дал ей немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Уголки губ нервно дёрнулись вверх, когда она подняла взгляд на доктора, вновь обернувшегося к ней.

— Как ваш племянник? С ним всё в порядке? — поинтересовалась она светским учтивым тоном, как будто бы не лежала перед собеседником в одной...

Господи, а в чём она? Эсми бросила взгляд на грудь, одновременно с этим смущённо подтягивая повыше к плечам одеяло: на ней была мужская майка, какую обычно носят под рубашкой, однако, очевидно, майка не принадлежала Карлайлу — он был шире в плечах и груди.

— Ему тяжело, но он справится, — с благодарностью в голосе ответил Карлайл. — Как и вы.

Заметив её замешательство, доктор Каллен объяснил:

— Эдвард любезно одолжил вам своё бельё, — и улыбнулся, сочтя забавным то, как она стесняется, хотя он не только видел её нагую, но и касался. Заговорив вновь, он вернул себе серьёзность: — К сожалению, ваших вещей при вас не было, но обещаю — к вечеру я найду для вас что-нибудь поприличнее.

Миссис Эвенсон ещё раз невольно оглядела комнату: аккуратную, но всё равно какую-то необжитую — даже несколько гравюр без рам на стене не спасали ситуацию. Хозяева здесь не спали, а из женщин наверняка бывала только горничная — если молодой доктор вообще её держал. Он не лукавил, говоря о том, что от его странностей хочется сбежать.

— Простите, что доставляю вам столько хлопот, — забормотала Эсми, — хотя у вас есть и другие заботы.

— Что вы, мне это в радость, — выпалил Карлайл и снова обжёг её ладони своим ледяным прикосновением.

Она вздрогнула. Он отстранился, поднявшись с кровати. На лице доктора отразилась тревога вперемешку с виной — будто за какое-то посягательство. Эсми захотела спросить, в чём дело, но поняла, что объяснять что бы то ни было Карлайл не настроен. Она уже встречала такое выражение глаз — когда смотрелась в зеркало в доме своей двоюродной сестры, у которой укрывалась от Чарльза. Кузина пыталась узнать, что Эсми собирается делать дальше, но беглянка уходила от вопросов едва ли не ловчее, чем когда-то запрыгивала в поезд. Она старалась не думать о будущем, зная, что в любой миг её единственная надежда — защитить сына — может потерпеть крах. Неясно было только, кто стал причиной тревоги, снедающей Карлайла Каллена.

Мысли Эсми обратились к мальчику Эдварду, которого она никогда не видела. Они почти и не говорили о нём с Карлайлом — один он раз похвалился тем, что его племянник осилил «Венгерскую рапсодию» Листа, и теперь не знает, куда применить свой замечательный навык. Эсми знала о личной жизни доктора Каллена и его семьи не больше, чем любой другой обитатель больницы, как будто тема была не слишком приятна Карлайлу, и он боялся раскрыть не только свою, но и чужую тайну. Эсми так казалось. Как знать, может, они с Эдвардом похожи? Может быть, у доктора слабость к таким, как они двое: склонным срываться? Вспомнившей стойкость Карлайла, который в течение нескольких месяцев медленно возвращал её к жизни, называть это слабостью язык не поворачивался — даже мысленно.

Раздался стук, вырвавший обоих из раздумий — удивительно вовремя, не позволив молчанию стать совсем уж неловким, как будто стоявший за дверью подслушивал. В несколько широких шагов Карлайл преодолел расстояние до двери и открыл, не произнеся ни слова — и только кивнул ждущему на пороге. За плечом Карлайла Эсми разглядела юношу: на вид лет пятнадцати-семнадцати — рост у него был уже как у взрослого мужчины, но тело ещё сохраняло мальчишескую утончённость, а лицо — последние следы детской округлости. По нему и сейчас уже наверняка сохли девочки-подростки, но через несколько лет его ждёт тяжёлое испытание в свете, — когда его заметят и женщины.

Эдвард обнаружил, что на него обратили внимание:

— Добрый день, мэм, — он кивнул в приветствии.

Карлайл Каллен спохватился, вспомнив о приличиях и улыбнувшись, обернулся, давая незнакомцам разглядеть друг друга. И всё равно — как будто бы заслонял плечом юношу.

— Мистер Эдвард Мэйсен, миссис Эсми Эвенсон, — представил их друг другу доктор Каллен. — Миссис Эвенсон...

— Лучше просто Эсми, — поправила гостья.

Эдвард неловко пожал плечами: поднос с едой в его руках явно ему мешал. Он переглянулся с Карлайлом, — тот кивнул, — передал ношу дяде и поспешил распрощаться прежде, чем его могут подумать выгнать:

— Рад знакомству. Надеюсь, вы хорошо себя чувствуете... — юноша нервным жестом взъерошил и без того растрёпанные тёмные волосы. — Простите.

Эдвард склонил голову, нахмурившись, и в тот же миг исчез за дверью, оставив Карлайла и Эсми вдвоём.

Врач молча вернулся к кровати, поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку — совсем так, как часто делал в больнице. Даже набор продуктов был похожим: варёная картошка и яйца, рыбные консервы, крохкий серый хлеб да пара свежих помидоров. Было бы странно надеяться на изысканные блюда в доме холостяка.

— Надеюсь, это не из-за меня он так разволновался? — обеспокоенно вопросила Эсми.

Карлайл, поставив поднос, уткнулся носом в манжету, будто стараясь спрятать лицо, но тут же опустил руку.

— Немного из-за вас, — доктор улыбнулся. — Немного из-за всего остального. — И отчего-то очень быстро сменил тему:

— Вы голодны?

Сопротивляться было совершенно бесполезно. Пока она завтракала (или обедала? Или какое там на дворе было время суток...), он сидел на постели рядом и перебирал стопку писем, которые вместе с едой принёс ему Эдвард. Одни Карлайл распечатывал и бегло просматривал содержимое, другие не вскрывал, откладывая в сторону. Так прошло около получаса, и Эсми ещё не успела доесть, без особого усердия ковыряя вилкой старую жёлтую картофелину, а он вновь сложил письма, выровняв края конвертов, и обратился к гостье:

— Завтра мне нужно будет в больницу: уладить кое-какие дела перед отъездом, так что я оставлю вас с Эдвардом. Он не будет слишком мешаться, и вы сможете немного побыть в одиночестве.

— Вы увольняетесь? — миссис Эвенсон едва не поперхнулась, когда задавала вопрос. А что будет с ней, когда он уедет?

— Да, — кивнул Карлайл. От него не укрылось беспокойство собеседницы. — Но не волнуйтесь, это дело не одного дня. Выгонять на улицу я вас не буду.

Странные слова, требующие странных выводов. 

— Вы имеете в виду, я останусь у вас дома? — Эсми нахмурилась.

— Подобное поведение не слишком приемлемо в обществе, как и многое, что уже было между нами. 

— Полагаю, в моём положении мне уже должно быть всё равно, — хмыкнула миссис Эвенсон.

Карлайл улыбнулся.

— Мне думается, это лучший выход из ситуации. Не сбегайте больше, мне хотелось бы удостовериться, что вы здоровы, насколько это возможно.

Эсми покачала головой, чувствуя какую-то недосказанность. Доктор Каллен встал, очевидно, решив, что представленным им объяснений вполне достаточно для начала.

— Простите, что вас оставляю, но мне нужно ответить на письма, — и, кивнув на обед, который учительница уже довольно долго оставляла без внимания, спросил: — Вы ведь ещё не доели?

— Нет... — по лицу Эсми пробежала тень сомнения и тревоги, она забрала с тарелки ломоть хлеба и качнула головой: — Но лучше — заберите. — Картошка была сырая, однако гостья не хотела грубить. — Я не очень голодна...

— Конечно.

Она и не представляла, что на этом строгом точёном лице может отразиться ещё больше этой странной смеси нежности и вины, чем она уже видела.


	10. Чужой сын

> _Моей звезде не суждено_  
>  _Тепла, как нам, простым и смертным;_  
>  _Нам - сытный дом под лампой светлой,_  
>  _А ей - лишь горькое вино;_
> 
> _А ей - лишь горькая беда,_  
>  _Сгорать, где все бегут пожара;_  
>  _Один лишь мальчик скажет: "Жалко,_  
>  _Смотрите, падает звезда!"_
> 
> **_Борис Гребенщиков,_ **
> 
> **_"Моей звезде"_ **

*******

Наутро Карлайл ушёл рано, и Эсми, с самого рассвета просыпавшаяся и вновь впадавшая в дремоту, окончательно очнувшись от сна только к обеду, его уже не застала. Она немного повздыхала над своим бедственным положением, вновь посмеялась над рюшами сорочки, которую вечером принёс ей доктор Каллен, и, скрутив волосы в жгут, потянулась к пакету, который он оставил на прикроватной тумбочке. Сверху лежала записка с инструкциями насчёт завтрака и довольно подробная схема комнат — вчера Эсми так и не встала с постели, чтобы доктор смог провести ей экскурсию по дому. Миссис Эвенсон недовольно сморщилась, понимая, что ошиблась насчёт почерка Карлайла: тот был так же красив, как его обладатель. Пугающе правилен — будто бы набран в типографии. Эсми сунула руку в пакет, зашуршав обёрточной бумагой, и распаковала вещи, которые вчера доктор Каллен отказался ей показывать, сказав, что не хочет, чтобы она разглядывала их при нём. Достав пару чулок и исподнего в придачу к тому, что было на Эсми, когда Карлайл её нашёл, женщина оценила тактичность врача. В том же пакете оказалась её юбка — выстиранная и аккуратно зашитая, и новая блузка — почти неотличимая от старой. На самом дне лежал ещё один свёрток из шёлковой бумаги, перевязанный не конопляным жгутом, как все остальные, а белым тонким шнурком. Эсми развернула бумагу на весу — и молочно-белая ткань заструилась по её рукам, оказавшись просторным пеньюаром. Женщина тут же накинула его, ожидая, что халат окажется не слишком удобным, но он сел как влитой: ткань под собственной тяжестью не сползала вниз, а легла на плечи, крепко обнимая их и повторяя их плавные линии. Почему-то Эсми не слишком удивилась такой точности. Знакомство с доктором Калленом понемногу приучало её ничему не удивляться.

Кроме одежды, Карлайл оставил для Эсми таблетки в рюмке и блюдо с едой — всё той же, что была вчера на завтрак, обед и ужин: особой фантазией по этой части доктор не отличался. Лекарство женщина выпила, следуя указаниям в записке, но завтрак есть не стала: во-первых, он уже почти остыл, а во-вторых — местное меню вгоняло её в тоску. Зато, судя по схеме, предусмотрительно оставленной хозяином дома, до кухни было рукой подать. Эсми прикинула, что горячего ей хочется больше, чем поберечь больную ногу, и довольно бодро поковыляла в кухню, одной рукой опираясь на стену, а в другой держа тарелку с картошкой.

Здесь оказался ещё один оплот неуютной холостяцкой жизни: даже место плиты занимал небольшой, на удивление чистый примус, как будто его почти не использовали. Миссис Эвенсон приготовилась увидеть в кладовой одних мышей да пауков, но, к своему удивлению, нашла там свежие овощи, сыр, крупы и башенку мясных консервов. Зашипело масло: отварной картофель сполз с тарелки на сковороду и теперь превращался в жаренный. Эсми бы так и ела — стоя, с раскалённой сковородки, — но стоять было тяжело, и она со вздохом опустилась на один из стульев с высокой спинкой, стоявших вокруг обеденного стола. Голова разболелась с новой силой, и все надежды нормально позавтракать растаяли: теперь Эсми могла позволить себе только стакан воды без того, чтобы её стошнило. Она закрыла лицо рукой и негромко выругалась: ей стоило оставаться в постели, как и советовал доктор Каллен. Но он уже не был _её врачом_ , и Эсми легко поверила впечатлению, что его слова потеряли свой вес. Дома правила игры не такие, как в больнице. Дома и стены лечат...

— Надо же, — тихо вздохнула женщина, уверенная, что её никто не слышит. Это странное и даже нелепое место показалось ей похожим на дом.

Неизвестно, сколько она просидела так — облокотившись на стол и опершись лбом на кулак; она совсем потеряла счёт времени, пока приступ головной боли не схлынул. Есть Эсми больше не захотела — она давилась даже воображаемым куском хлеба, не лезущим в горло, — и только тяжело вздохнула, бросая взгляд на чёрную сковородку.

Ничего страшного, пусть останется Эдварду. Если он всё время ест одно и то же, будет хоть какая-то радость мрачному подростку. Учительница даже немного злилась: если доктор Каллен обычно ест в больнице, видимо, полагая, что есть что-то постыдное в том, чтобы держать кухарку, то как же питается племянник Карлайла? Неудивительно, что у него такой бледный и голодный вид.

Немного поразмыслив о правильности прошлых своих решений, Эсми вернулась в спальню, и, едва войдя, рухнула на незаправленную постель в надежде, что странное чувство опустошённости уйдёт само. Голод точил изнутри, отнимая силы, и Эсми попыталась подремать ещё немного. Сон не шёл. Спина немела, руки затекали, голова тяжелела от роившихся в ней мыслей, но сон напрочь отказывался приходить. Сердце настойчиво колотило в стенку рёбер, требуя действовать: куда-то бежать, что-то искать, кричать или плакать, задыхаясь от боли и страха... Потому что иначе — разве ты существуешь? Эсми разок ущипнула себя, поморщившись. И спустя секунду ещё раз — со всей силы, впиваясь в кожу едва отросшими ногтями. Искра боли вспыхнула и разбежалась по телу, тут же растаяв, принеся странное облегчение. Эсми хотела повторить эффект, но сдержалась, сжав зубы. Остатки любви в ней велели остановиться.

Лежать больше было невыносимо. Миссис Эвенсон нужно было чем-то занять голову.

Не помня себя от досады, она заколола волосы, убрав их наверх в попытке не столько выглядеть лучше, сколько соблюсти приличия, и запахнула халат поплотнее.

Библиотека была на втором этаже, но подняться даже с больной ногой не составило для Эсми особого труда. Она открыла двери, не постучавшись, и тут же пожалела об этом, едва не ткнувшись носом в Эдварда, который как раз выходил. Золотисто-карие глаза забегали в поисках пути к отступлению, словно юного Мэйсена застали за каким-то непотребством.

Синхронный шаг в сторону — и они снова заслонили друг другу дорогу.

— Ой! — вырвалось у Эсми, и она попятилась.

— Нет, входите. Я уже ухожу, — сообщил Эдвард, пошире открывая дверь библиотеки.

— Я лучше загляну позже, — попыталась отмахнуться миссис Эвенсон, но юноша настоял на своём:

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он и переступил через порог, оказываясь с Эсми на одной стороне. Теперь проход был свободен. Она сделала было пару шагов по комнате, задумчивая, заворожённая светом, которым полнилась комната, но почти сразу обернулась:

— Погоди, — остановила Эсми юношу, потянувшись к его руке, но не коснувшись её.

Мэйсен обернулся.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня избегал, — призналась она, глядя Эдварду в лицо. — Понимаю, я не слишком тебе нравлюсь, и у тебя есть причины меня недолюбливать, но я не задержусь здесь надолго, поэтому...

— Не думаю, — рассеянно ответил племянник Карлайла и отчего-то хмыкнул, пытаясь подавить усмешку.

Эсми в недоумении качнула головой. Насмешливое лицо перед ней тут же исчезло, будто было всего лишь наваждением.

— О чём ты? Разве Карлайл не сказал, что?.. — не сказал, что она серьёзно больна?

— Не берите в голову, мэм, — извинился юноша. — И будьте покойны, у меня нет к вам неприязни.

Он как-то переменился в лице, став собранным и доброжелательным.

— Может быть, вам помочь найти то, что вы ищете? — предложил Эдвард. — У Карлайла большая библиотека. Немудрено и запутаться.

— Спасибо, но... — Эсми смутилась такой переменой настроения и нервно заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Она хотела объяснить, что не знала, что же именно искала, однако юноша не дал ей продолжить.

— Позвольте, я, — Эдвард неожиданно бодро переступил порог комнаты, откуда так стремился сбежать, прошёл широкими шагами к одному из стеллажей.

Он порыскал немного взглядом и пальцами по полке и наконец достал из дальнего ряда увесистую книгу в красной обложке с золотым тиснением, пока Эсми, изумлённая и безмолвная, только смотрела на него.

Она подошла, хромая, и оперлась на стеллаж, принимая книгу, которую протягивал ей юноша. Золотые буквы названия вспыхнули перед взором Эсми. «Одиссея» Гомера.

Слова изумления застряли в горле на полпути к тому, чтобы быть произнесёнными, женщина подняла на юношу потрясённый взгляд.

— Видели бы вы себя... — Эдвард тихонько рассмеялся — и в его смехе странно смешались тепло летнего утра и звон новеньких булавок, ссыпанных в жестяной коробок.

— Вам не нравится? — спросил он, уже серьёзный, готовый забрать «Одиссею» и вернуть на место.

Эсми очнулась. Просто совпадение, не больше — чему тут так удивляться?

— Нет, ты хорошо угадал... — миссис Эвенсон перехватила том поудобнее, огладив пальцами обрез.

Эдвард замялся, не зная, что стоит сказать в ответ — и стоит ли вообще говорить. В конце концов он отошёл ещё на пару шагов и кивнул, рассыпаясь в извинениях:

— Я совсем разучился обращаться с гостями. Простите мне мою навязчивость, — он и не дал Эсми что-то ответить. — Оставляю вас наедине с книгами, осваивайтесь, — улыбнулся он и отвернулся. Он качнулся вперёд, перекатившись с пятки на носок, но не стал слишком спешить: спокойно отошёл к широкому окну, встав за рояль. Эсми следила за юношей исподтишка.

И вот тут-то ей совершенно перехотелось смотреть на книги — её взгляд приковал к себе потрясающей красоты инструмент. Она никогда не видела подобных: у неё самой дома было только старенькое расстроенное фортепиано, оставшееся от бабушки Платт. Эсми учила играть мать — и не так уж дурно, но когда в семье появлялось немного денег, Эсми с сёстрами брали уроки у местного учителя, которого посоветовали отцу его знакомые: седого и тонкого, как струна, сутулившегося над клавиатурой, словно дракон, чахнущий над своими сокровищами. Говорили, он мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру, но его выгнали со второго курса консерватории за пьянство, и с тех пор он подрабатывал тапёром на званых вечерах и учителем музыки в не слишком требовательных семьях. Миссис Эвенсон попыталась представить его сидящим за роялем, на который заворожённо смотрела, — и не смогла.

Эдвард, будто почувствовав спиной взгляд, обернулся. Он заметил, что за огонёк вспыхнул в глазах гостьи, и спросил — не слишком настойчиво, словно знал ответ заранее:

— Играете?

— Едва ли это можно назвать игрой, — покачала головой Эсми.

— Уверен, это не так, — улыбнулся Эдвард и отодвинул скамеечку: — Я был бы рад послушать и оценить.

— Ты ведь сам музыкант, — вздохнула Эсми, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает отчаяние. — Не заставляй меня краснеть.

— Пожалуйста, — мольба скользнула в его полумальчишеском голосе. — Карлайл тоже играет, — стал объяснять он, — но у него вечно нет времени, а самого себя мне уже надоело слушать.

Миссис Эвенсон молча отказалась, качая головой.

— Одну песню, прошу, — настаивал Эдвард. — Я ничего не скажу.

У этих слов могло быть множество смыслов, Эсми, взглянув в открытые и честные золотые глаза, так похожие на глаза Карлайла не только цветом — выражением — выцепила несколько. Он ничего не скажет ей о том, как она плохо она играет. Он ничего не скажет доктору Каллену о её талантах или бездарности. Он просит не поэтому.

— Ладно, — вздохнула женщина, несмело подходя к инструменту.

Она села на скамейку, подтянула её поближе, оправила рукава пеньюара, будто они могли помешать игре, и попыталась вспомнить хоть что-нибудь не слишком глупое, но достаточно простое для рук, которые совершенно забыли, когда в последний раз прикасались к инструменту. Эдвард присел рядом, на краешек скамьи. Пальцы Эсми скользнули по гладкой слоновой кости, как если бы женщина поглаживаниями усмиряла норовистую лошадь. Левая рука, так и не восстановившаяся до конца после перелома, слушалась плохо, нащупывая аккорды. Но вот несколько проб — и невольно из-под пальцев полился простенький мажорный вальс.

Эсми запела, поначалу тихо, несмело, неуверенно попадая в ноты:

— Есть в Ирландии средь прочих*, — она вздохнула, улыбнувшись. Неужели получалось? — Лишь моей земли кусочек...

 _*Where the River Shannon Flows,  
James J. Russel, __перевод_ _авторский_ _._

Голос набирал силу:

— Это дом людей задорных, _  
_ Фей лесных бессмертный край.

Руки тоже стали увереннее, и мелодия обрела форму.

_Вспоминаю днём и ночью,  
Как в тени густого тёрна..._

Ей было двенадцать, когда по радио она услышала эту песню, и в перерывах между стиркой и прополкой своей клумбы в саду Эсми бегала к фортепиано, чтобы подобрать хотя бы пару нот.

 _Целовал я, что есть мочи  
Ту, кому сказал "прощай"._

В шестнадцать, уже после мимолётной встречи с Карлайлом, один друг за парочку поцелуев раздобыл ей тетрадь с нотами, и она по утрам будила домашних своей музыкой, почти не промахиваясь мимо клавиш.

_Где несутся к морю воды,  
Там, где клевер так высок —  
Моё сердце и свобода,  
Там ирландский мой цветок!_

Песня въелась в подкорку. Впору было думать, что, разбуди Эсми кто-нибудь посреди ночи, она смогла бы спеть её от первого слова до последнего и сыграть с закрытыми глазами. Случая проверить не выдалось — до сих пор.

_Ждут меня, едва примечу,  
Руки, губы — сладость встречи..._

Она бы вовсе забыла — не её, но о её существовании, сложись всё иначе: в доме Чарльза Эвенсона было не до музыки. Всякое воплощение прекрасного было чуждо этому суровому и жестокосердному военному, жена которого не смела бунтовать. Пока вновь не услышала «Шеннон» по радио в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом — уже когда поняла, что беременна. Был ли это неудержимый дух вольной Ирландии, вселившийся в молодую женщину, или призрак её прошлого, когда она не боялась ни высоты, ни боли, он дал ей сил бежать.

_Колин там живёт, далече,  
Где реки Шеннон исток. _

Она ворковала слова, ложившиеся на нотный корсет, себе под нос, когда почувствовала первое шевеление под сердцем. Через несколько месяцев её бойкий сынишка, любивший пинаться по вечерам, соглашался засыпать только под голос матери. Она гладила округлившийся живот, представляя, как будет качать дитя на руках, и пела, не боясь промахнуться мимо нот: её радости это было не важно.

Руки сбились с ритма.

— Не пришлю письма я, вскоре, — она остановилась, пытаясь заставить себя вдохнуть — но меж рёбер как будто засело копьё дюймов двух в диаметре, и Эсми могла поклясться, что, если бы она попыталась дышать полной грудью — её сердце разорвалось бы от боли.

Только вот музыка отчего-то не прекратилась, но напротив — полилась увереннее, окрашенная в яркие минорные тона. Это Эдвард подхватил оборвавшуюся мелодию. Он ненароком задел своими ледяными пальцами руку Эсми, которую она не убрала с клавиатуры, но не остановился.

_Сам на судне выйду в море,  
И коль Бог даст, мы причалим  
К изумрудным берегам._

Слышать эту песню из чужих уст было странно, по крайней мере, так близко. Голос, доносящийся из радио всегда кажется таким далёким и ненастоящим: он не принадлежит одному человеку — он достояние миллионов. Его обладатель может быть мёртв, но песня будет звучать. Эсми всегда принадлежал лишь её голос, но вот Эдварда... Юный Мэйсен по-настоящему умел играть — и петь тоже. Не просто умел — он жил этим, и звуки, взлетающие из-под его пальцев, заставляли трепетать. Даже сквозь неудержимые слёзы Эсми захотелось запеть снова, чтобы слиться с этим чудесным голосом. Он мог бы стать достоянием миллионов. И люди сгорали бы от любви и зависти. Только почему-то не Эсми, которая думала об одном: у этого таланта есть будущее, которое доступно не каждому. У этого мальчика есть будущее. Хотя бы у него.

_Здесь останусь навсегда я,  
В лоне милого мне края.  
Позабудь же все печали —  
Своё имя тебе дам!_

Слова кончились, и Эдвард завершил песню несколькими затихающими аккордами. Он попытался поймать взгляд миссис Эвенсон, прячущей слёзы.

— Вас так расстроила песня? — с сожалением произнёс племянник Карлайла, не находя слов утешения.

— Просто ты очень красиво играешь, — молодая женщина вдохнула поглубже и положила ладони на горящие щёки. Копьё из груди резко выдернули, и теперь на его месте осталась одна пустота **.** Эсми шмыгнула носом, чувствуя накатившую слабость, и постаралась отвлечься: — Будешь поступать в консерваторию?

Эдвард качнул головой:

— Вы переоцениваете мои таланты. Я ещё не решил, чем хочу заниматься. На месте Карлайла я бы требовал от себя взяться за ум и отучиться на адвоката или врача; но он ничего не говорит. Только ждёт, когда мне надоест бездельничать, — юноша пару раз тронул клавиши инструмента, и те отозвались тонкой трелью, будто это могло быть подтверждением того, какой он пианист-лентяй.

— Значит, он любит тебя, — Эсми осторожно подвела к мысли, мучившей её ещё со вчерашнего дня, — даже если ты что-то делаешь неправильно.

Эдвард не стал скрывать широкую, странно довольную ухмылку:

— Он отлично понимает неконтролируемую тягу к предосудительным вещам.

Эсми стушевалась, не ожидая, что юноша поймёт её призрачные намёки. Ей не хотелось бы обижать члена семьи доктора Каллена, как не хотелось бы оскорблять самого Карлайла недоверием и неприятными подозрениями. Но несмотря на всё, Эсми хотелось, чтобы у них с Эдвардом было что-то общее — пусть и предосудительное, как он сам сказал. Это бы значило, что Карлайл знал, как ей помочь.

— Он и в самом деле любит меня, — юный Мэйсен продолжил говорить как ни в чём не бывало, — несмотря на то, что мы с ним не родня. В нём много самоотверженности.

Женщина перевела на юношу изучающий взгляд: как же не родня? — ведь вот, прямо перед ней, того же оттенка глаза и кожа, точёные черты, холод пальцев...

— Как так вышло? — спросила она осторожно.

— Испанка, — Эдвард пожал плечами, будто это всё не имело для него особого значения. — Три года назад я потерял обоих родителей, и Карлайл взял меня на попечение по просьбе моей матери.

— Мне жаль... — Эсми потянулась рукой к Эдварду. Её ладонь в жесте утешения легла на его плечо. — Это тяжело.

Ей было безумно тяжело потерять сына. Хорошо, если Карлайл был другом семьи, иначе — каково было бы ребёнку потерять мать и отца — две родные души разом?

— Всё не так страшно, — юноша вновь улыбнулся, но серьёзность и даже мрачность довольно быстро вернулись к нему: — О маме я тоскую, но... Карлайл стал мне лучшим отцом, чем был мой родной. Его-то я почти не видел.

В пустоту в груди Эсми хлынул холод — так сердце обливается кровью. Теперь ей стало ясно значение этого выражения. Она судорожно согнулась пополам, стремясь удержать накатившую волну паники. Эсми подавилась неловким кашляющим смехом вместо слёз.

— Вам плохо? — обеспокоенно заговорил Эдвард, положив ладонь ей на спину.

От его прикосновения холод во всём теле сменился жаром, и только тогда Эсми смогла выпрямиться. Она передёрнула плечами, вдыхая поглубже и сгоняя липкий озноб. Всё это не стоило чужого внимания: объяснение было донельзя простое — лёгкое недомогание из-за слабых нервов, как у любой женщины.

— Ерунда, — заверила Эсми юношу, пятернёй зачёсывая волосы назад, но он не поверил.

— Похоже, вам лучше прилечь, — Эдвард подскочил, подхватил её под локти, помогая встать. — Идёмте, я провожу вас.

Эсми не сопротивлялась, позволяя вести себя под руку, до самой лестницы, где замерла в недоумении и нерешительности. Удивительно, как она не подумала о том, что с больной ногой подниматься по лестнице легко, а спуститься почти невозможно.

Эдвард бросил на неё странный оценивающий взгляд, и в следующий миг подхватил на руки, будто бы Эсми весила не больше пушинки. Она только охнула от неожиданности, и вновь, как мантру, повторила мысленно: «Это Каллены, не удивляйся».

Он нёс её до самой спальни, без труда открыл дверь с Эсми на руках, а после помог ей устроиться в постели поудобнее, даже поправил одеяло, и наконец прервал неловкое молчание, продлившееся ужасно долго:

— У вас болит что-нибудь?

Эсми не то вздохнула, не то хмыкнула, насмехаясь над самой собой:

— У меня всё время что-то болит.

— Я позвоню Карлайлу, — сообщил Эдвард — ужасно серьёзный, совсем как его «дядя», и весь ощетинившийся, как испуганный ёж.

Было похоже, что он надеялся своими словами успокоить женщину, но это едва не ввергло её в панику.

— Не надо! — Эсми схватила Эдварда за руку. Холодную каменную руку — совсем как у доктора Каллена, который не был мальчику родственником. Может, с ними такое делает картошка трижды в день? Миссис Эвенсон тряхнула головой, отгоняя бред. — Он должен скоро вернуться, не беспокой его. Со мной всё хорошо.

Эдвард обкусывал губы с внутренней стороны, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывая. Наконец, он кивнул.

— Ладно. Но если вам что-то понадобится — позовите.

— Спасибо, правда, — Эсми отпустила его руку. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты мог помочь.

Однако что может сделать неоперившийся юнец там, где ничего не смог поделать умудрённый опытом доктор Каллен? От её болезни — от её горя ещё не нашли лекарств, а значит, Эсми должна бороться за себя сама. С доктором Калленом рядом или без него — не должно иметь значения.


	11. Дары

> _В полнеба звёзд и полная луна,_  
>  _И по карнизам гомон воробьиный,_  
>  _И громкой песней листьев сметена_  
>  _Печаль земли — её мотив старинный._
> 
> _Но вот пришла ты с мукой на устах,_  
>  _С тобой все слёзы со времён Голгофы,_  
>  _Всех кораблей пробоины в бортах_  
>  _И всех тысячелетий катастрофы._
> 
> _И звёзды меркнут, корчится луна,_  
>  _Дрожит карниз от свары воробьиной,_  
>  _И песня листьев прочь отметена_  
>  _Земных скорбей мелодией старинной._
> 
> **_Уильям Йейтс,_ **  
>  **_"Горе любви"_ **

*******

Доктор вернулся с приходом сумерек. Эсми, кутавшаяся в кокон одеяла, почувствовала, как пахн _у_ ло уличной прохладой и свежестью июньского вечера, когда Карлайл вошёл, бесшумно прикрыв дверь.

— Боже мой, отсюда слышно, как вы стучите зубами, — вздохнул он, снимая пальто и бросая его на кресло в углу.

— Кажется, я немного простыла, — ответила миссис Эвенсон глухо, натягивая одеяло повыше, хотя уже пряталась по самый подбородок.

Матрас прогнулся под весом врача, присевшего рядом, и Эсми почувствовала на своём лбу его привычно холодную гладкую ладонь. Странно: она-то думала, что у неё жар. Спокойная сосредоточенность доктора Каллена настораживала. Наконец, он убрал руку.

— Знаете...

Эсми ждала, что он объяснит происходящее с ней: этот холод, выедающий изнутри, этот жар, иссушающий кожу... но Карлайл вдруг поднялся с места, вернулся за пальто и долго рылся в карманах, выворачивая их наизнанку, пока не нашёл бархатный мешочек, который, очевидно, и искал.

— У меня для вас есть подарок, — сообщил он, вытряхивая содержимое мешочка в раскрытую ладонь.

Эсми выглянула из-под одеяла, приподнявшись на локте, и Карлайл, вернувшись от кресла, вложил ей в руку серебряную цепочку с кулоном.

— Дева Мария, — усмехнулась женщина, пока разглядывала медальон, не пряча иронии в голосе. — Вы ведь знаете, что я не католичка? — недоверчиво уточнила Эсми, сжимая кулон в руке.

— Знаю, — со вздохом ответил Карлайл и накрыл руку собеседницы своей ладонью. — Но я подумал, после всего, что с вами случилось, вы вряд ли захотите говорить с Создателем.

— Вряд ли, — согласилась Эсми. Она чувствовала что-то похожее на обиду. Мисс Платт, а затем и миссис Эвенсон не была особо религиозной, не задумывалась о своих чувствах к Богу — в её жизни просто были воскресные мессы, пара подруг из общины и образ милых девочек из церковного хора, среди которых она хотела бы когда-нибудь видеть свою дочь. Эсми неплохо знала Писание, её родители серьёзно отнеслись к воспитанию благочестия в дочери. Но вот от веры была разве что крохотная искорка, которая не могла не угаснуть после событий последних пяти лет, когда война была дома и за окном, и негде было от неё укрыться. Нет, разговор с Создателем ей не был нужен.

— Но почему Мария? Путеводная звезда для блуждающих во мраке? — Эсми неловко улыбнулась.

Карлайл склонил голову, вздохнув:

— Если вам угодно...

Эсми промолчала, качнув головой и плотнее кутаясь в одеяло: она и сама не понимала толком, что же ей «угодно». Прямо сейчас ей хотелось, чтобы всё случившееся оказалось дурным сном, видением, бредом воспалённого мозга, лишь бы только она проснулась — где угодно — в обнимку с Джойсом.

— Но мне пришло на ум другое, — признался доктор. Поколебавшись ещё с мгновение, пронзённый пытливым взглядом Эсми, он объяснил с какой-то неохотой: — Она тоже потеряла сына.

Женщина осклабилась:

— Думаете, она подскажет мне, как справиться с горем? — лишь бы не заплакать...

Карлайл молча поднялся с постели, оправив пиджак, и вздохнул едва слышно, как будто говорил сам с собой:

— Может быть.

Эсми сжала пальцы, державшие медальон, добела. Реакция доктора выбила её из колеи, и она силилась расшифровать его тон и жесты — тщетно.

— Не обижайтесь! — вырвалось у неё вдруг, будто ей снова было шестнадцать, и ей, как любой глупой девчонке, могли это простить.

Он набожен, а она насмешлива. Какие объяснения ещё нужны?

— Не знаю, что на меня такое нашло, — попыталась оправдаться Эсми.

К её удивлению, на лице Карлайла не отразилось ни злобы, ни строгости. Только мягкое сожаление.

— Я знаю.

Миссис Эвенсон недоумённо уставилась на доктора, ожидая, пока он продолжит, но тот молчал, глядя на неё в ответ с неуверенностью. Или неверием — в себя, Бога, справедливость — к чему обычно обращаются в отчаянии такие как он?.. Точно Эсми сказать не могла, кроме одного: от взгляда дрожь пробирала до костей.

— Однако я не знаю, смогу ли вам помочь, — наконец подал Карлайл голос, стихший, глохнущий, как мотор перегревшегося автомобиля. — Скорее всего, сегодня вам не удастся поспать, — добавил доктор Каллен, — но вы постарайтесь.

Он наклонился к Эсми, и она замерла, задержав дыхание, совершенно не ожидая этого. Он тронул пальцами её волосы у лица и, спустя секунду колебаний, уткнулся кончиком носа в рыжую макушку — вместо поцелуя.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он, отстранившись уже через мгновение. Эсми попыталась проглотить комок тревоги, застрявший в горле, и нашла силы только кивнуть. Карлайл простоял, наклонившись над кроватью, ещё недолго, не то ожидая ответа, не то просто боясь уходить, но всё же выпрямился — довольно резко, стряхнув с себя оцепенение — и наконец вышел, забрав небрежно брошенное в углу пальто. Дверь за ним закрылась неслышно — только щёлкнул язычок замка.

Эсми обмякла на подушках, не в силах даже вообразить, что она могла бы ответить доктору, и всё пыталась осмыслить жест Карлайла, полный какой-то опасливой нежности. Оба жеста. Что сделалось с его самоуверенным весельем и мягкой отстранённостью, что он может лишь смотреть на Эсми, как преданный, но виноватый пёс? Что сделалось с её смирением и умением питаться последними крохами наслаждения, что она может лишь тупо кивать и жалеть себя в тщетных попытках задавить слёзы? О, она знала, что сделалось с ней: беспомощность — свидетельство её слабости. Слабости, из-за которой Эсми осталась в живых. Из-за которой боль, копившаяся все эти месяцы, теперь прорвалась наружу, как река прорывает плотину. Эсми барахталась без опоры в хлипкой лодчонке посреди неукротимого потока, а следовало уйти на дно — чтоб ощутить под ногами почву.

Она раскрыла руку и, зажмурившись, с упоением поцеловала кулон, лежавший на ладони, а потом ещё долго смотрела на вытянутое умиротворённое лицо, изображённое на нём.

— Как же ты это пережила? — шепнула она не то себе, не то смотревшей на неё своими большими печальными глазами святой.

*******

Заснуть ей так не удалось: к середине ночи мучившая её боль усилилась настолько, что Эсми казалось — она снова и снова падает с утёса на камни и катится вниз. Когда Эсми пыталась понять, откуда берётся эта самая боль, та ускользала, будто её никогда не было. И всё же она была, и настолько сильная, что миссис Эвенсон готова была бы поклясться: её кожа сейчас как бумага; одна искра — и от Эсми останется горстка пепла.

В момент, когда женщина старалась не думать о том, что чувствует тело — напоминала о себе душа. Сколько бы Эсми ни врала себе о том, что оставила в прошлом всё произошедшее с ней, настоящие чувства было не обмануть: отчаяние, затопившее её после смерти сына, никуда не делось. Оно пряталось, копилось, как ржавый осадок в воде из-под крана, выжидало часа, когда можно будет с новой силой обрушиться на Эсми. А она оставалась одна, несмотря на все попытки сблизиться с Карлайлом: он жалел её, но вряд ли желал. Сколько раз он говорил при ней о психиатрической лечебнице? Достаточно, чтобы понять, что он и сам считает её сумасшедшей. Может, жестокость местных нравов пошла бы ей только на пользу: для чего-то же эти больницы существуют?

Эсми застонала, когда новая волна боли окатила её с ног до головы, заставляя забыть вообще о каких-либо мыслях. Всё тело трясло хуже, чем когда она осознала, что ребёнок — её ребёнок — больше не дышит. Она тогда ничего не поняла, и сейчас не была уверена, что до сих пор осознала случившееся, только вот за столько месяцев она почти привыкла к дыре в груди. Пустоте, которую невозможно было ничем заполнить, как будто бы там что-то ещё оставалось. Любовь, подобная неушедшему молоку. И если бы только хоть кто-нибудь припал к её груди губами, дав застоявшимся чувствам обновиться, сейчас бы не было этого нарыва, полнившегося горем и злобой.

Подступившие рыдания женщина душила, спрятав лицо в подушку. Каждую клеточку тела, в каждый нерв заполняло лишь одно чувство, подавляя все прочие. Боль.

И Эсми знала, что от неё помогает лучше всего.

Едва её озарила эта спасительная мысль, женщина неожиданно бодро поднялась с постели, пусть ещё секунду назад это казалось невыполнимым. Провела рукой по волосам, будто поправляя причёску, хотя этот жест не нёс в себе ничего, кроме привычки, облизнула пересохшие губы. За окном была непроглядная летняя мгла: без луны или звёзд, только чёрное, затянутое тучами небо. Нет смысла смотреть на часы. Доктор Каллен давно должен был спать, как и Эдвард — вряд ли она наткнётся на кого-то из них. Эсми накинула халат, оставив пояс болтаться, сунула руки в карманы, словно надеясь там что-то найти, и тут же вытащила их, одёргивая себя.

Кабинет Карлайла был немного дальше по коридору, через несколько дверей, и Эсми шла вдоль стены, ощупью, но не слишком осторожно, полагая, что бодрствует одна. Вот и холодная латунная ручка, отполированная прикосновениями. Дверь кабинета оказалась не заперта. Женщина осторожно толкнула створку и вдруг вся сжалась: петли негромко скрипнули, выдавая её присутствие. Эсми застыла на пороге, выжидая, а потом подняла взгляд и от изумления потеряла дар речи.

Карлайл, неподвижно сидевший за столом, вскинул голову. Эсми не смогла даже попятиться, в то время как доктор Каллен как будто совершенно не был удивлён, спешно поднялся со своего места и обошёл стол. Миссис Эвенсон почему-то всё же вошла, оставляя дверь незапертой, и Карлайл сделал несколько шагов ей навстречу, не зная, имеет ли право подойти совсем близко и коснуться её.

Эсми дышала неровно и сбивчиво, изумлённо разглядывая доктора, стоявшего перед ней в одном жилете. До неё начинало постепенно доходить, что её спасительный план стремительно летит ко всем чертям.

Он позвал её по имени и протянул руки, готовый подхватить её. Шаткую, хрупкую, потерянную.

— Карлайл... — выдохнула Эсми, и в глазах её проснулся ужас. Женщина потянулась к нему, и он подхватил её под локти, пытаясь привлечь к себе. — Помогите мне.

Двигаться с места Эсми отказалась, и доктор сам подошёл ближе. Женщина вцепилась пальцами в пуговицы жилета доктора и, пряча от него взгляд, уткнулась лбом в его грудь. Твёрдую, как каменная колонна. Говорят, если руки холодные, это означает пылкое сердце. Может, чем жёстче клетка рёбер, тем мягче сердце его обладателя?..

— Мне так плохо, Карлайл, — зашептала женщина, почти не контролируя, что за слова вырывались у неё. Оставаться и дальше наедине со своей болью было... — Это невыносимо. Пожалуйста...

— Я знаю, Эсми, — он прервал её, вновь деликатно коснувшись острых локтей. Рукава халата и сорочки оголили бледные мягкие предплечья.

Ей не хватало слов объяснить, что с ней происходит, ей не хватало понимания, чтобы найти какие-то слова, чтобы хотя бы ещё немного приблизить к себе Карлайла. Она не видела, как он смотрел на неё полным тревоги взглядом, как следил за каждым крохотным движением мускулов её непослушного тела, чтобы она не пострадала от собственных действий.

— Мне больно, — вновь срывающийся шёпот. Неверие в собственные слова.

— Я знаю, — негромко ответил доктор и попросил: — Простите меня.

— Карлайл!

Он был так близко — как никогда, и по-прежнему недоступен и холоден, как камень. Его можно было лишь ненавидеть за это, за его строгое соблюдение правил, за его учтивость и мягкость в жестах, но не словах. Эсми чувствовала, как гнев закипает внутри от одной мысли о Карлайле, но только ей хотелось не этого.

— Простите, я ничего не могу сделать, — продолжал он говорить, не отрывая своего пристального взгляда от женщины. — Мне так жаль, что я не нашёл вас раньше.

Миссис Эвенсон подняла голову и встретилась с ним глазами. Её бесило, что она не понимает, что это за чувство в его взгляде, что за мысли прячутся в этом тёмном омуте.

— Зачем вы это сказали?! — Эсми больше не выдержала взгляда, и опуская голову, в отчаянии ударила Карлайла в грудь кулаком. И не обратила внимания, что он даже не вздрогнул. Ему было жаль, а что остаётся ей?

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я вам ответила? — вскрикнула Эсми, давясь обидой и воздухом.

Она отшатнулась от мужчины, вцепилась в рюши сорочки на груди, как будто одежда её душила, и вновь подняла взгляд на Карлайла.

— Я рассыпаюсь на кусочки! Зачем вы напомнили мне о том, что я так хотела забыть?!

Карлайл сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, а Эсми согнулась пополам, сминая ткань в напряжённых пальцах, и заплакала навзрыд. Доктор, словно боясь спугнуть последние остатки доверия, очень медленно приблизился к Эсми и попытался утихомирить её без слов, едва прикасаясь к плечам. Она словно ничего не чувствовала, не понимала и не умолкала, глотая слёзы и истерично вскрикивая.

— Как вы могли! — когда Карлайл пытался её обнять, она билась и вырывалась, отмахиваясь от его рук. — Вы обещали быть рядом со мной! Почему вы не выполняете обещаний?!

— Тише, тише, Эсми, — доктор, переборов колебания и неуверенность в правильности своих действий, в один миг решительно сгрёб женщину в охапку, прижимая к груди, так, что она больше не могла шевельнуться. — Я рядом.

Он огладил её плечи, шепча: "Я рядом".

— Нет! — вскрикнула она, дёрнувшись, но так и не сумев вырваться из кольца рук Карлайла. — Нет, вы хотите дать мне умереть от этой боли!

Она не знала, откуда взялась в ней уверенность в этих словах. Но очевидно было, что Каллен не намерен выполнять её просьбу.

— Эсми, я хочу, чтобы вы жили, — доктор позволил ей немного отстраниться и сурово сжал её плечи, перебивая. — Я виноват перед вами, но вы заслуживаете жить. И вы останетесь живы, если перетерпите сегодняшнюю ночь, — он приподнял её голову за подбородок, — пожалуйста, послушайте меня. Я знаю о чём говорю. Вам нужно лишь подождать.

«Ждать и терпеть» — сколько раз она уже слышала эти слова! Сколько раз ей обещали, что боль пройдёт, если подождать, если сжать зубы покрепче и не кричать! Карлайл, сама квинтэссенция доброты и тепла, оказался таким же, как все. Где теперь хоть кто-то, способный её защитить? Где хоть кто-то, кто встанет на её сторону? Эсми с новой силой заплакала, вырываясь из рук Карлайла, а он то придерживал её за плечи, чтобы она не упала, то отпускал, боясь причинить боль слишком грубым движением — ему слишком хотелось покрепче сжать женщину в объятиях.

— Я не выдержу! — слишком сильна эта тьма внутри, ломающая пополам. Слишком обжигают мысли о неслучившемся счастье.

— Вы выдержите, — заверил женщину Карлайл, с нежностью привлекая к себе, так что Эсми наконец перестала вырываться и обмякла в его руках. Голос, негромкий и спокойный, внушал надежду:

— Вы и не такое выдерживали.

Ладони Карлайла заскользили по дрожащим плечам и спине Эсми:

— Не сдавайтесь сейчас. Я обещаю, что буду рядом.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем всхлипы понемногу затихли. Эсми прижалась щекой к груди Карлайла, холодной даже сквозь рубашку. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение разгорячённого лица.

— У меня нет сил, Карлайл, — женщине хватало сил лишь шептать. Боль, ненадолго отступившая перед эмоциями, никуда не ушла — и теперь только стала сильнее, внутри всё горело. Эсми нужно было что-то действеннее холода рук доктора Каллена. — Пожалуйста... — выдохнула она. — Мне нужен морфий.

— Помните, что вы говорили? — он мягко сжал её плечи, а потом взял её лицо в ладони, заставляя женщину посмотреть на себя. — Эсми, вы помните, о чём мы говорили?

Волна тревоги захлестнула миссис Эвенсон с головой — лишь на мгновение. Эсми жадно глотала воздух, впившись взглядом в Карлайла, чувствуя, как странное тепло и дрожь бегут по телу от прикосновения его пальцев.

— Вы не такая, — продолжил Карлайл. — Терпите. Вам станет легче, я обещаю.

— Дайте! — вскрикнула Эсми, вновь пряча лицо, скривившееся от гнева. Зачем Карлайл Каллен — такой?.. Он заслуживал лишь её ненависти, но она не могла заставить себя её чувствовать.

— Зачем вы всё усложняете? Дайте мне морфий! — силы вдруг покинули её, и она с трудом удержалась на ногах.

— Нет, — ответил резко Карлайл и заставил Эсми выпрямиться. — Вы хотите заглушить боль вместо того, чтобы излечиться от неё. Это неправильно.

— Вы не представляете, каково это, — вздохнула женщина, вытирая мокрые щёки.

— Вам нужно время, — настаивал доктор Каллен.

— Вы сами говорили, что у меня его нет! — возмутилась Эсми, и голос её надломился, когда она, передумав, сменив гнев на милость, потянулась к Карлайлу. — А я так хочу... — её руки гладили его грудь, закрытую жилетом, как кирасой, — сейчас... — её губы тянулись к плавному углу челюсти, — любить вас.

Этот сладостный шёпот даже на вампира мог подействовать как парализующий яд. Из горла Карлайла рвался ответ, но строго сомкнутые губы были крепче стен Форта Нокс. Эсми продолжала шептать, чувствуя, что нащупала брешь, благодаря которой сможет получить всё:

— Вы запретили говорить мне это, но я люблю вас. — Дышать вдруг стало легче, и речь полилась из уст Эсми непрерывным потоком: — Я хочу любить вас открыто, не возвращаясь к прошлому. Не стыдясь. Не помня обо всём, что со мной случилось. Избавившись от боли...

Карлайл понял, что казалось ему настолько неправильным, и словно очнулся:

— Так не бывает, Эсми, — он заставил её отстраниться. — Вы или чувствуете всё, или ничего.

Она засмеялась от бессилия, вновь едва не падая на пол, и Карлайл подхватил её на руки — с прежней заботой и нежностью.

— Ничего! — вырвалось у Эсми. Доктор опустил её в кресло, а она схватила его руку, не дав выпрямиться: — Это ведь то, что мне нужно! Немного забыться! Стать вашей каждой клеточкой тела, чтобы избавиться от своего! Каждой мыслью обращаться к вам! Позвольте мне, пожалуйста, я разве прошу так много?..

Для неё это было много. Ей не хотелось больше думать ни о Чарльзе с его вечным пьянством, ни об отце с его постоянным ворчанием, ни о Джойсе с его болезненным недовольным плачем. Ей хотелось _грезить_ , как раньше.

— Позвольте, пока у меня есть, — она вздохнула, потянувшись к нему рукой и касаясь щеки, — ещё немного времени. Совсем чуть-чуть...

Доктор накрыл её руку своей и отнял от лица ладонь, легонько пожимая пальцы. «Тш-ш-ш», мягкое, как облако, в летний день дающее тень, слетело с его губ.

— В вас говорит отчаяние, Эсми, — объяснил он.

— Да! — воскликнула женщина, стряхнув с себя наваждение его успокаивающих слов. — Да, а что ещё может во мне говорить!

Теперь был черёд Карлайла молить. Он опустился перед креслом, взял ладони Эсми в свои и закачал головой, не в силах принять её слова.

— Дайте мне исцелить вас. Хотя бы попытаться, — попросил он негромко, — дать вам время.

Миссис Эвенсон так долго сидела, оглушённая этими словами, что дорожки от слёз на её щеках окончательно высохли.

— Дать мне... — наконец осторожно, перебарывая неверие, начала она, — время?

Звучало безумно, учитывая всё, что Карлайл говорил ей до этого.

— Это я брежу или вы? — может, она бы и засмеялась сейчас — уголки губ потянулись вверх, к улыбке.

Карлайл медленно втянул воздух, закусывая губы, и подступил к ответу издалека:

— Помните, что я говорил? Я могу предложить сочувствие или помощь. Если вы хотите сочувствия, я дам вам морфий.

— И всё? — Эсми ждала подвоха.

Доктор Каллен отрицательно качнул головой:

— Но доза, способная унять вашу боль, вас убьёт.

И с горечью вздохнул:

— Если после стольких месяцев возвращения к жизни вы хотите сдаться, я не вправе вас переубеждать.

Молчание. Эсми внимательно изучала взглядом лицо Карлайла. Всё или ничего. Там, где «всё» — будет неослабевающая боль. Но там, где «ничего», не будет янтарно-золотых глаз, с надеждой смотрящих в её.

— Я знаю, принять помощь сложнее, — его руки скользнули выше, от ладоней к плечам. — Я был с вами суров настолько, что показался жестоким. Простите меня за это. Но если вы преодолеете этот страх, вы получите больше. Вы получите будущее.

Превращение в вампира частично стирает память — может быть, именно это поможет Эсми? Карлайл и передать не мог, как хотел ей всё это дать: вечную жизнь, вечную молодость... И свою вечную любовь в придачу, может быть. Он раньше боялся, что она не позволит, но теперь его страх стал прямо противоположным: что, если сейчас она позволит слишком многое?

Эсми просто не могла мыслить трезво почти всё то время, что они провели вместе. Если её чувства — лишь способ сбежать от прежней жестокости и опаляющей ненависти, что станет с ними после перерождения Эсми? Вероятнее всего, исцелившись от боли, так снедающей её душу, она избавится и от своей влюблённости, которая служила ей щитом.

За последние месяцы Карлайл испытал столько радости и жизни, сколько едва ли испытывал за прошедшие с его рождения триста лет. Он мог бы оставить всё как есть, наслаждаясь обществом миссис Эвенсон, как последними лучами закатного солнца, а после — всё закончилось бы. Или мог проститься с Эсми, которая тянется его целовать, но она осталась бы жива.

Сомнения Карлайла развеялись: ещё с месяц назад он думал, что поступит эгоистично, обратив Эсми в вампира. Теперь эгоизмом было бы поддаться на её уговоры, и позволить ей умереть, опьянённой морфием и ложными чувствами. Радости в том, чтобы смотреть на Эсми сейчас — сломленную, ослабевшую, брошенную — не было. И в этом была доля вины Карлайла. Но он мог хотя бы попытаться всё исправить. И, может, тогда у них был бы ещё один шанс.

— В этом будущем будете вы? — несмело подала голос миссис Эвенсон.

Карлайл улыбнулся. Может быть.

 _«Я увижу вас завтра?»_ — спросила она в прошлый раз. Так она однажды уже приняла его помощь.

— Если вы обещаете бороться, — доктор огладил щёку Эсми, поднимаясь.

— Хорошо, — она судорожно вздохнула, следя взглядом за Карлайлом.

Доктор Каллен помолчал немного и подал ей свою руку, чтобы она могла на неё опереться и встать.

— Через несколько часов станет легче, а через несколько дней всё пройдёт, я обещаю. Идёмте, вам лучше прилечь.

Эсми доверительно вложила свою ладонь в его.


	12. Срок, но не час

> _Я хочу, чтоб воды не размыли тины._  
>  _Я хочу, чтоб ветер не обрёл долины._  
>  _Чтобы слепли ночи и прозреть не смели,_  
>  _чтоб не знало сердце золотого хмеля,_  
>  _чтобы вол шептался с лебедой вечерней,_  
>  _чтоб, не видя света, умирали черви,_  
>  _чтобы зубы череп оголил в оскале,_  
>  _чтоб желтел их отблеск и на белой шали._  
>  _Я слежу, как бьётся ночь полуживая,_  
>  _раненой гадюкой полдень обвивая._  
>  _Зелен яд заката, но я выпью зелье._  
>  _Я пройду сквозь арки, где года истлели._  
>  _Только не слепи ты чистой наготою —_  
>  _как игла агавы в лозах над водою._  
>  _Дай тоской забыться на планете дальней —_  
>  _но не помнить кожи холодок миндальный._
> 
> _**"Газелла о пугающей близости",** _  
>  _**Федерико Гарсиа Лорка** _

*******

Довольно долго они не возвращались к странному разговору: было не до того. Эсми едва ли могла назвать жизнью те несколько дней, которые она провела в перемещении между ванной комнатой и постелью. Карлайл ухитрился достать кое-что из больницы, и Эсми лежала почти что привязанная к вешалке, которая заменяла инфузионную стойку. Миссис Эвенсон тихонько смеялась: надо же, какое умное слово...

Не так Карлайл представлял себе дни рядом с ней: ему намного больше по душе было бы по утрам гулять с Эсми в саду под окнами, днём ездить в город, оставляя гостью на попечение Эдварда, который развлекал бы её игрой на рояле, а вечером он возвращался бы и читал ей вслух Диккенса, присев рядом на постель. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы у неё было время на Диккенса... Реальность вышла другой. Реальность пугала сильнее, чем доктор Каллен мог ожидать от себя — а ведь видел он в жизни немало.

Однако кое-что отличало нынешнего Карлайла от прежнего, познавшего ужасы не одной войны, которые с каждым поколением становились всё страшнее, и ценившего те немногие радости, что оставались в его не человеческой жизни. Он _любил_ так, как ещё не любил никогда. У вампиров это устроено странно. Что мешало ему влюбиться в одну из потрясающе красивых женщин, которых встретил за столетия своей одинокой жизни? По большей части — всего лишь их привычки. Ему нужен был в жизни кто-то более... человечный, чем Вольтури, ценившие людскую жизнь исключительно в гастрономическом ключе. Неудивительно, что Карлайл не искал себе пары среди вампиров.

Так появился Эдвард. И так появилась Эсми.

Никто в здравом уме не посчитал бы её удачной партией, но Карлайла мало волновала удача или выгода такой сделки, как брак. В деньгах он не нуждался, как и в обладании чьей-то красотой или добродетелью ради того, чтобы хвастать таким «богатством» на званых вечерах. Следует полагать, его влюблённость была чистой случайностью: девушку с россыпью веснушек на плечах не считали особенно красивой; не была она и намного умнее своих сверстниц — образования ей не хватало; а мечтательность и вовсе можно было счесть худшим из её прегрешений. Но боль позволяет обрести мудрость, самоотверженность делает уязвимым, а одиночество — впечатлительным. Это было о них обоих. Жестокая судьба смилостивилась над двумя одинокими душами, сведя их вместе.

Может, будь у Карлайла душа человека — он и любил бы иначе, кого-то другого. Но рассмотреть её под микроскопом, просветить рентгеновскими лучами или вскрыть с помощью скальпеля, чтобы досконально изучить все её свойства, тогда как само её существование следовало подвергать сомнению, не представлялось возможным. И вампиру приходилось довольствоваться догадками, не способными утолить жажду знаний его пытливого ума.

В эти несколько страшно долгих дней поспать Эсми удавалось только благодаря стараниям доктора Каллена. Лицо женщины осунулось, а взгляд потускнел. Она почти ничего не ела, большую часть времени молчала и просила доктора рассказывать ей что-нибудь, что могло бы её отвлечь, но Карлайл из друга вновь стал её врачом, заботливым и чутким, однако донельзя осторожным и немного отстранённым. Эсми надеялась, что, когда она станет просить его остаться с ней ночью, он хотя бы раз присядет на постель рядом — ведь он наверняка сам безумно уставал... Но он соглашался только сидеть в кресле и на полу в изножье кровати, теребя бахрому покрывала, укрывавшего Эсми. Не больше. Не меньше. Он делал ровно столько, сколько _должен_ был.

Когда Эсми становилось лучше, он обычно пропадал на несколько часов: она не знала зачем, но надеялась, что хотя бы тогда он урывает себе несколько часов для сна. У неё не было сил замечать странности и уж тем более — придумывать мало-мальски правдоподобные их объяснения. В конце концов, он врач, ему не привыкать к тому, что кто-то требует его внимания круглые сутки. Каллен, конечно, не спал.

В этот раз дурное предчувствие заставило Карлайла вернуться домой раньше, пожертвовав частью планов на время пребывания в городе. И уже на подъезде к своему особняку, понял, что поступил правильно: из окна на первом этаже доносился страшный вой. Доктор Каллен выскочил из машины, не припарковав её, даже не заглушил двигатель. Молнией взметнулся по ступеням крыльца, а на пороге дома его уже ждал Эдвард, не на шутку перепуганный. Карлайл даже удивился, не сразу вспомнив, что юноша перед ним не прожил ещё и двадцати зим: когда много общаешься с вампирами, сложно помнить о возрасте. Большинству из знакомых Карлайла уже перевалило за пятьдесят — часто и не один раз, — и ничто не способно было их удивить. Младшего Мэйсена эта особенность пока ещё не коснулась: сейчас ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как растеряться, сознавая собственное бессилие.

— Всё было нормально, а потом она просто упала, — объяснял юноша, помогая Карлайлу снять плащ. Их разговор продолжался почти на бегу.

— Знаю, я должен был ей помочь, но если она хотя бы поцарапалась...

Карлайл кивнул, дав Эдварду знак, что тот может не продолжать. Очевидный минус пребывания в гостях у вампира: тебе грозит опасность в ситуации, которая среди людей была бы всего лишь неприятностью.

_«Больно!..»_

Голос словно рождали старые перетянутые скрипичные струны, в любой момент готовые порваться, надрываясь в попытках создать мелодию.

Дверь комнаты ударилась о стену, отбив кусок штукатурки.

_«Помогите!..»_

Эсми лежала на полу, вцепившись пальцами в космы волос, перекатывалась с бока на спину, когда ей удавалось задавить собственный крик, и скулила, сжимаясь в комок.

— Принеси мой чемоданчик! — бросил Карлайл, в мгновение ока очутившись рядом с Эсми и приподнимая её за плечи. Её всю трясло, но она впервые не вырывалась, позволив себя обнимать.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — прошептал Карлайл, вытирая рукавом собравшуюся в уголках рта Эсми вспенившуюся слюну и слёзы.

— Больно... — всхлипнула она в ответ, и приступ скрутил её и без того съёжившееся тело.

— Знаю. Сейчас... — успокаивающим тоном всё повторял доктор Каллен.

Он поднял её безвольное и напряжённое тело и перенёс на кровать. Присев рядом, он отвёл руки Эсми от головы — чтобы она не выдирала волосы и держал её лицо в своих ладонях, как будто это могло облегчить её страдания. Хотел бы он точно знать, что вызывает эту боль: ломка, эпилепсия, аневризма в мозгу? Карлайл тешил себя надеждой, что, зная ответ, он мог бы помочь. Вот только в _её столетии_ доктору Каллену даст ответ лишь аутопсия. И оттого он был бы рад, если бы мысль о наглом и корыстном притворстве оказалась правдой — она была бы самой безобидной. Крик, едва стихший, вновь вырвался из груди Эсми, и она попыталась было схватиться за голову, но доктор удержал её запястья.

— Поверить не могу, — Эдвард стоял на пороге с чемоданчиком Карлайла.

— Это только мысль, Эдвард, — Карлайл нахмурился, недовольный тем, что его подслушали.

— И всё же ты меня удивил, — ответил юноша, подавая опекуну его сумку.

«Какой ты стал смелый, едва забота об Эсми легла на чужие плечи», — уколол его врач своей мысленной ремаркой, раскрывая чемоданчик и доставая оттуда марлю и несколько ампул с прозрачной жидкостью. Он едва бросил взгляд на этикетку — под пальцами хрустнуло стекло.

— Эсми... — он присел рядом, и матрас мягко прогнулся под тяжестью его тела.

Женщина немного пришла в себя и теперь вцепилась пальцами в подушку с такой силой, будто надеялась порвать наволочку.

Кивок.

— Пожалуйста...

Рука Карлайла легла ей на лоб, а рот и нос закрыла сложенная ткань — и Эсми, вдохнув сладковато-пьянящий запах жидкости, пропитавшей марлю, тут же почувствовала приступ паники: кислорода ей не хватало. Рывок. Сталь хватки Карлайла.

— Вы просто заснёте, — мягко объяснил он, отпуская дёрнувшуюся руку. — Дышите глубже, а я буду считать.

Он сплёл непослушные пальцы Эсми со своими, и она задышала размереннее, сосредотачиваясь на бархатистом голосе Карлайла и тёплом взгляде его глаз, подёрнутых чернотой, как настоящий янтарь. Боль отступала, словно становясь чужой. Когда доктор досчитал до сотни, женщина почувствовала, что больше не в силах держать открытыми слипающиеся веки, и закрыла глаза. Холодная ладонь высвободила её пальцы и легла на лоб, — и даже это лёгкое прикосновение показалось ужасно тяжёлым...

Карлайл убрал руку от лица Эсми ещё через несколько минут, когда она окончательно уснула. Теперь он постарался устроить её поудобнее, укутал в одеяло, сложил руки на животе поверх него, поправил подушку. Эдвард, всё это время молча наблюдавший, стоя в дверях, вновь подал голос:

— В конце концов, или её мозг спечётся во время очередного такого приступа, или ты превысишь дозировку лекарств.

Карлайл молчал и своим молчанием подтверждал правоту названного сына.

— В любом случае, она умрёт, — напомнил Эдвард. И вздохнул, не сумев спрятать в своей напускной строгости мольбы: — Не мучай её и себя. Она согласилась, чтобы ты её обратил.

Карлайл смотрел на Эсми, хмуро сведя брови. Как будто бы мог увидеть её насквозь, если бы смотрел достаточно долго.

— Она согласилась, чтобы я дал ей время, — возразил он. — Мы не говорили о том, что её ждёт.

— Ничего, если ты будешь бездействовать, — ядовито выплюнул Эдвард и тут же стушевался под взглядом опекуна.

Может быть, «ничего» всё же лучше того, какую боль приносит перерождение. Лучше жажды, сводящей с ума каждую секунду существования — уже не жизни. Боль Эсми сейчас — ничто, по сравнению с той, какую она испытает, впервые почуяв человеческий запах. Каждый нейрон мозга взрывается тысячами фейерверков от этого запаха, сводя с ума. И не существует ничего, кроме жил, бьющихся на напряжённой шее...

— Эдвард!

Непривычная жёсткость тона Карлайла заставила вздрогнуть. Руки доктора на плечах сжались сильнее, возвращая Эдварда к реальности. Доктор Каллен не просто стоял напротив — он загораживал Эсми от своего подопечного. Юноша задержал дыхание, несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Карлайла на Эсми и обратно, и лишь после этого кивнул, подтверждая, что пришёл в себя.

— У тебя очень живые воспоминания, — хмыкнул Эдвард, осторожно отстраняясь.

— В следующий раз буду осмотрительнее, — пообещал Карлайл — как всегда, очень серьёзным тоном, — беря юношу под руку и выводя из комнаты.

Мэйсен-младший не сопротивлялся, понимая, что до конца контролировать себя не способен, несмотря на то что охотился всего два дня назад. Как ни не хотелось ему не причинять боли Карлайлу — своему создателю и отцу — в присутствии Эсми всё же тяжело было сдерживать жажду. Те живые воспоминания, едва не заставившее его броситься на женщину, были его собственными, совсем недавними — и от этого становилось только труднее.

— Ты знаешь, я не со зла, — извинился Эдвард за грубость в словах и за несдержанность в поведении, когда они поднялись в библиотеку: там запах уже успел немного выветриться. Карлайл только понимающе кивнул. _А может, на самом деле, они оба уже настолько к нему привыкли, что перестали замечать..._

— Я пытаюсь совладать с даром, — вновь попытался завязать разговор юноша. — Но всё равно слышу каждую вашу мысль. Мне это не доставляет удовольствия, — обратился он к угрюмости Карлайла. — Но раз уж так вышло, и у меня есть возможность вмешаться...

— Именно так, Эдвард, — доктор Каллен вздохнул и в неодобрении покачал головой: — Не вмешивайся туда, где и без тебя сплошная неразбериха.

— Хочешь ты того или нет, она касается и меня, — заметил Мэйсен, настаивая на своём. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты пускал всё на самотёк, потому что... — юноша замер, подбирая слова. — Если ты потом спятишь от горя — я снова останусь без отца. Меня подобное не прельщает.

Взгляд под грузом неловкости соскальзывает вниз. Смешок обрубает тросы.

Ответа Карлайл не придумал и лишь покачал головой, приятно поражённый открытостью того, кого считал сыном. И всё же тревогу доктор скрыть не мог даже за удовлетворением от слов Эдварда.

— Ты ей нужен, — объяснил юноша, так и не подняв взгляда: ему не обязательно было наблюдать за мимикой, чтобы понимать реакцию собеседника. — Она только ради тебя и согласилась бороться за жизнь. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня — но просто... — тёмная бровь удивлённо изогнулась, — трусишь.

Эдвард, ошеломлённый беззвучными ответами Карлайла, вскинул голову:

— Почему со мной было иначе?

Его-то он обратил почти без колебаний... Доктор Каллен, всецело поглощённый тяжёлыми размышлениями, в конце концов нашёл кое-какие слова, и тихо заговорил, неуверенно лепя их друг к другу, так что фраза разваливалась прямо на лету:

— Потому что тебя я не знал.

Его речь прервал вздох, когда доктор увидел недоверчиво-неодобрительное выражение лица сына.

— Ты поймёшь когда-нибудь, в чём трудность такого решения...

Эдвард самоуверенно мотнул головой:

— Ты только зря тратишь драгоценное время.

— Может быть, — Карлайл, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с софы. Абсурд. Вздохи — неприлично человеческая привычка.

Оставив Эдварда наедине с собой, доктор ненадолго зашёл к себе: у него оставались кое-какие дела, но, пересмотрев бумаги, он решил отложить всё ещё ненадолго, захватил с собой пару медицинских журналов и вернулся в спальню Эсми, заняв место в кресле в углу, прячась в тени: охранять её обычно такой неспокойный сон. Действие снотворного быстро пройдёт — и тогда, скорее всего, Эсми проснётся. Ненадолго, ведь её настоящая усталость ещё никуда не денется к тому времени, но доктор считал, что женщина всё равно не должна была оставаться одна. Он сидел довольно долго, перелистывая уже прочитанные страницы, вскидывая голову на каждый шорох простыни или вздох. Ложная тревога.

В какой-то миг Эсми, ворочаясь, сбила одеяло и раскинула руки, будто в отчаянии открываясь для удара в грудь. Или ища объятий — подумалось Карлайлу, когда он возвращал одеяло на место. Тогда она не проснулась, не тревожимая ни снами, ни неосторожностью доктора — он не допускал случайных прикосновений, — но он услышал её голос позже: сонный, удивлённый.

— Карлайл?.. — она стала искать его взглядом, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной тьме комнаты. Белая рубашка выдала Каллена, и Эсми, заметив его, немного успокоилась. — Который час?

Доктор достал часы из кармана и едва взглянул на них. _Что-то ещё скользнуло в её голосе, очень похожее на благодарность._

— Два по полуночи.

— Вы вообще спите? — прозрачное спокойствие усталого голоса не позволяло понять, насколько миссис Эвенсон серьёзна.

— Нет, — доктор Каллен не стал привычно уходить от ответа, говоря полуправду.

Эсми тихонько рассмеялась, принимая слова Карлайла за шутку и прикрывая глаза.

— Отдыхайте, — велел вампир, не приближаясь к постели. И вдруг, сочтя свои слова слишком строгими, поправился: — Будет замечательно, если вы ещё поспите. Это для вас лучшее лекарство.

Эсми в ответ только хмыкнула, но глаза закрыла, повернув голову на бок и притянув пальцами уголок подушки, вдохнула аромат свежего постельного белья.

— Бессмыслица, — уронила она тихо, ни к кому в общем не обращаясь.

В чём-то Карлайл согласился бы с ней, но, на его взгляд, Эсми относилась к ситуации недостаточно серьёзно. И вместе с тем, жестоко было бы требовать большего, учитывая, что она и так держалась из последних сил. Отсутствие сна наверняка навредило бы, но и отбирать драгоценные — может быть, последние — часы жизни, доктор считал несправедливым. Приходилось вступать в спор с самим собой из-за этого определения жизни. Карлайл, как врач и как вампир, считал сон неотъемлемой частью человечности. Обязательной составляющей того, чего он хотел лишить Эсми.

_Нет, не хотел._

Вот только выбора у них было немного.

Карлайл с досадой отбросил журнал, который уже давно не читал, и устало потёр нахмуренный лоб, в конце концов закрывая лицо. Усталость была не физической, но он и подумать не мог, как сильно могут истощить вампира размышления, подобные его собственным. И совершенно не представлял, что выводило его из себя больше: то, что он дал слишком обнадёживающее обещание, или то, что он захотел взять на себя грех — не больше не меньше — лишить человека жизни, превратив её жажду избавиться от боли в жажду крови, — вечную и неизлечимую, в отличие от первой. Сжигающую изнутри. Бездействие было бы преступно, но способ спасения — бесчеловечен во всех смыслах этого слова. Им нужно поговорить.

Карлайл вдруг понял, что уже второй раз подумал о себе и Эсми как о чём-то целом; как о «мы», — и только горько усмехнулся. Не было никакого «мы», даже если очень хотелось так думать. Даже если оба они тянулись друг к другу, ища спасения от одиночества и утешения, в вопросах о жизни и смерти «мы» вряд ли может быть чем-то уместным. Тем яснее становилось, что откладывать разговор, расставляющий все точки над i, было неправильно. Жалеть о том, что он вмешался в её жизнь, было поздно: оставалось лишь открыто во всём признаться и надеяться, что решение, к которому Карлайл так настойчиво подталкивал Эсми, окажется верным.


	13. Невозможность оставаться рациональными

Неровный стук дождя по стеклу убаюкивал, a серый свет из затянутого пеленой воды окна разбавляло жёлтое тепло электрической лампы под абажуром. Они сидели в библиотеке, в уголке, обустроенном специально для чтения. Эсми не хотела проводить все время в постели, прозябая без дела и лишь упиваясь своим несчастьем. И всё же слабость подкосила её, и она полулежала на диване, прислонённому к книжному шкафу, облокотившись на маленькую подушку.

— Который час? — Эсми оторвала взгляд от страницы, которую перечитывала в четвёртый раз и всё никак не могла перевернуть.

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно поднял голову Карлайл, читавший что-то своё, сидя рядом в кресле.

— Конечно, к чему вы клоните? — миссис Эвенсон с беспечностью в голосе пожала плечами, поправляя одеяло, укрывавшее ноги, так и норовившее сползти.

— Вы задали мне один и тот же вопрос трижды за прошедшие пять минут, — заметил Карлайл на удивление спокойным тоном и закрыл книгу, заложив палец между страницами.

— Мне просто скучно, — отмахнулась Эсми, как будто в её поведении не было ничего странного.

Лицо доктора приняло скептическое выражение, хотя голос оставался ровным.

— И который час был, когда вы в прошлый раз задавали этот вопрос? — вздоха мужчина сдержать не смог.

Миссис Эвенсон цокнула с досадой языком и уставилась на подлокотник дивана. Несколько секунд она изучала взглядом обивку и, попытавшись заговорить, замялась, понимая, что её ответ прозвучит неубедительно. Надежда на то, что он всплывёт сам, едва она попытается что-то сказать, угасла мгновенно, не успев разгореться.

— Половина шестого, — своим успокоительным тоном ответил ей Карлайл.

Эсми повела плечом и захлопнула книгу, поворачивая голову к окну. Доктор Каллен насторожился, не ожидая такой реакции. За все эти месяцы женщина так и не смогла открыться перед ним полностью, многое в её душе оставалось недоступно даже для проницательности Карлайла, и он почти не представлял, чего ждать: рыданий, тихого разочарования, истеричного смеха? Эсми сохраняла каменное выражение лица, замерев, подобно статуе — Карлайл даже на секунду согласился с подобным сравнением. До первого вдоха, заставившего корсаж её нового платья приподняться. Эсми чувствовала, как горит кожа под мягким взглядом доктора, но нарочито его не замечала. В том, как он смотрел, не было вожделения — только любование. И сожаление, о причинах которого Эсми могла только строить догадки.

Жёлтый свет лампы лежал на её лице, мешаясь с розовым румянцем, и скользил по плавной шее, сквозь бледную кожу которой проступали голубоватые вены. Припасть к пульсирующей жилке губами, целуя, было бы в тысячу раз прекраснее, чем ощутить во рту вкус крови. Едва он подумал об этом — как горло обожгло жаждой, немыслимо яркой, какой Карлайл не испытывал уже давно, казалось, с самого перерождения. Вампир задержал дыхание, совладав с собой. Теперь он понял своего сына, который считал присутствие Эсми пыткой. Но даже если мыло пахнет вкуснее вашего завтрака, это ещё не значит, что оно перестало быть несъедобным. За многие годы существования Карлайл не придумал для своих предпочтений определения точнее. Хотя вряд ли кто-то не питается мылом по этическим соображениям. Доктор Каллен усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Эсми, уловив перемену настроения мужчины и приняв усмешку на свой счёт, опустила взгляд в пол, и золотистый свет запутался в её неопрятно забранных наверх волосах: тяжело было справиться с ними её непослушными пальцами. Карлайл в который раз пожалел, что не держал горничную: для него, родившегося в семье простолюдина и прожившего столетия в полном одиночестве, это было странно, для Эдварда, на взгляд его опекуна, — вредно. Хотя за домами Калленов в разных концах страны в отсутствие хозяев всегда кто-то следил, служба этих людей заканчивалась с новым переездом. Но нельзя было даже представить, как доктор Каллен помогает Эсми с утренним туалетом: он чувствовал неловкость между ними, даже выполняя свою работу и просто перевязывая порез на ноге миссис Эвенсон. Она не жаловалась, но и от заботы не отказывалась, как будто ещё надеясь растопить лёд формальности Карлайла. Многого для этого не было нужно, хоть доктор и старался скрыть от Эсми подобную правду.

 _Как мог он подумать, что сможет просто обратить её — такую живую?_

— Вы обещали дать мне время…

Она боялась, что голос её подведёт, но на этот раз обошлось. Для Карлайла произнесённые слова, вырвавшие его из оцепенения, были подобны удару ножом в живот.

— Если вам стало хуже… — он начал говорить, поднявшись с кресла, но осёкся, наткнувшись на её неодобрительный взгляд.

— Вы вновь уходите от ответа, — она даже улыбнулась уголком губ, закачав головой. Карлайл физически чувствовал её сдержанное разочарование.

— Простите, — доктор медленно опустился в кресло и уставился перед собой, не решаясь взглянуть на гостью-пациентку. Он в задумчивости потёр ладонью подбородок, прикрыл кулаком рот, костяшками пальцев касаясь губ, и в конце концов заговорил, с трудом подбирая слова: — Дело в том, что получить его… Это больно и страшно, — он выдал себя чрезмерной мягкостью последнего слова, — Эсми.

И сам едва не рассмеялся: как будто после всего пережитого её ещё могло что-то напугать. Эсми, пожав плечами и отводя взгляд, подтвердила его догадки:

— Не думаю, что есть что-то, способное причинить мне ещё б _о_ льшую боль.

— Нет, Эсми, — Карлайл всё же поднялся с кресла и, помедлив мгновение, сел рядом и взял руки женщины в свои. — Вы не представляете, о чём я веду речь.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я передумала, скажите прямо, — Эсми строго поджала губы, но рук не отдёрнула.

Карлайл закачал головой, собираясь с силами, чтобы заговорить. Всё казалось таким простым, пока разговор оставался воображаемым:

— У меня нет такой цели. Я просто… Не хочу, чтобы вы оставались в заблуждении насчёт того, что я вам обещал.

— Вы _не можете_ сдержать слово? — это говорила Эсми, которую Карлайл никогда не знал: строгая, но справедливая. В голосе не было злобы: лишь тень досады. Тень неоправданных надежд.

— В этом я вас не обманывал, — заверил Карлайл, огладив напряжённые ладони Эсми, лежавшие в его. — Но всё же вы не знаете всей правды. И я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что для вас может значить… всё это.

— Пока что звучит неубедительно, — пронзив доктора взглядом влажных глаз, она вырвала руки из холодных ладоней Карлайла и сцепила пальцы в замок, словно запирая злость.

— Простите, — прошептал доктор Каллен и неуверенно поднялся, пошатнувшись. — Я совсем не знаю, как об этом заговорить, с чего начать.

Самообладание отказывалось вернуться к нему, так что он отошёл к книжному шкафу и, положив руку на полку, упёрся в неё лбом, тщась собраться с мыслями. Эсми тихо и часто дышала, сдерживая эмоции (гнев или расстройство, сложно было понять), и Карлайл чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он не сможет думать ни о чём, кроме этого частого дыхания, дрожащих рук и птичьего сердцебиения.

— Начните с начала, — вдруг предложила она, повернув голову к мужчине, стоявшему к ней спиной.

Он встрепенулся было, как будто его осенило, но светлая мысль сразу же улетучилась, оставив на плечах Карлайла лишь груз тревоги.

— Мне двести восемьдесят лет, — заставил он заговорить самого себя.

Эсми услышала, на счастье или на горе.

— По вам и не скажешь, — смешок. _Она совсем не удивлена._

Карлайл обернулся и тяжело прислонился к стеллажу, пряча руки за спиной, ища и ими опору. Эсми больше на него не смотрела, опустив голову и разглядывая обложку книги, которую держала в руках. Перебить эту тишину, казалось, было сложнее, чем если бы в комнате толпились и во весь голос разговаривали люди.

— Я перестал стареть в двадцать три, — хотя выражение лица Эсми не выдавало, это сделало её сердце, взволнованно застучав чаще. Карлайл продолжал: — Сбежал из Англии во Францию вплавь через Ла Манш, а оттуда переехал в Италию, — вновь пауза, оценить положение дел. Вновь бесстрастное продолжение:

— Первое звание доктора медицины получил в Падуе спустя несколько десятилетий. С тех пор я подолгу нигде не остаюсь на одном месте, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Женщина отмерла.

— Вы, случайно, не Дориан Грей? Он вроде тоже дольше положенного оставался молодым и красивым, — градус скепсиса, которым Эсми прикрывала всё, что терзало её ум, в её голосе заметно вырос.

— Нет, — в иной обстановке Карлайл, может, и посмеялся бы удачному сравнению, но сейчас это казалось ему неуместным. Непоколебимая серьёзность делала его в глазах Эсми скорее безумным, чем правдивым, однако это не было причиной замолчать:

— И если моя душа и была обещана дьяволу, то против моей воли.

Он выждал немного, опасаясь, что Эсми ещё раз его перебьёт, но она молчала: видимо, речи о дьяволе действуют на всех. Тогда Карлайл смог заговорить дальше:

— Я был человеком. И Эдвард. Все мы были людьми.

Эсми вся подобралась, подтянула одеяло к груди, и постаралась изобразить непринуждённость, спрятать своё недоумение или даже больше — потерянность. Все слова Карлайла приобрели слишком серьёзный тон, чтобы так легко их отметать. Ей отчаянно, безумно хотелось ему верить. Только если всё сказанное им — правда, у неё есть хотя бы крохотный шанс на счастье.

— А я уж было подумала, что любовь к туманам и дождю в вас от эльфов, — она натянула улыбку.

Он тоже.

— Не люблю дождь, — Карлайл качнул головой, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую. — Вот только и солнце мне не за что любить.

— Превратит вас в пепел? — она вздёрнула брови, оборачиваясь к доктору, надеясь увидеть его реакцию на предположение.

Он понял, к чему она клонит, но объяснение выбрал другое:

— Выдаст все мои тайны.

Рацио наконец пробилось сквозь стену доверия Эсми и заставило её вскрикнуть:

— Это же глупости! Старые страшилки, просто сказки!

Карлайл улыбнулся как-то по-новому: в его глазах блеснуло превосходство, смешанное с иронией, а губы изогнулись — не иначе — в хищном оскале.

Страшилки потому так и называются, что от них трясутся коленки и пересыхает во рту. Если всё было правдой — ей нужно было бояться, а не надеяться на лучшее. Если Карлайл хотел напугать Эсми — он вполне справился с этим. Она сидела, почти парализованная, следя за мужчиной одним взглядом. Книга, лежавшая на коленях, сползла и упала на пол.

Холодная ладонь вампира мягко легла Эсми на плечо, и женщина заметно вздрогнула. Лишь поняв, что этим жест Карлайла ограничивается, она, как ни странно, не отстранилась. Вся его хищная натура испарилась — а может, он загнал её глубоко-глубоко, — миссис Эвенсон не была уверена до конца. Карлайл обошёл диван, поднял книгу и вдруг сел прямо на пол перед Эсми, деликатно коснувшись её ладоней. И когда она всё так же не оказала сопротивления, он, сжав бледные пальцы, приложил их к своей шее — туда, где должна была пульсировать ярёмная вена.

_Холод обжёг._

Женщина вскрикнула, отдёрнула руку, замерла. Нервно, неуверенно нащупала пульс у себя, и это оказалось несложно: сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Может, почудилось? Мужчина перед ней не шевельнулся, не издал ни звука, даже не моргнул — лишь, когда её пальцы вновь коснулись его горла, прикрыл глаза. Пульса на его холодной шее совершенно точно и определённо не было. Эсми вдруг почувствовала, как по телу разлилось удивительное спокойствие.

— Это безумие, — констатировала она, глядя перед собой в никуда. И даже с каким-то весельем добавила, мол, что поделаешь? Всё давно свидетельствовало об этом — больница, и Карлайл, и всё, случившееся в его доме. — Я спятила.

— Нет, не спятили, — с похожим спокойствием ответил Карлайл.

Всё, о чём они говорили, будто было в порядке вещей.

— Вы убьёте меня? — вдруг спросила Эсми, уже почти не чувствуя страха.

Вопрос доктора Каллена немного удивил.

— Если вы спрашиваете, «съем» ли я вас — нет, — он с кивком сцепил руки в замок. — Мы с Эдвардом питаемся лишь кровью животных, — заверил вампир. — Если же вы имеете в виду способ дать вам бессмертие — да. К сожалению, — он вновь кивнул.

_Истина, переданная нам латинским языком: чтобы жить вечно, нужно умереть._

— А почему… животные, не люди? — несмело продолжала Эсми.

— Не могу представить себе, как можно убить человека, — Карлайл вздохнул, ловя взгляд женщины напротив. — Вершина божественного творения. Пытливый разум, сочувствующее сердце, физическая неповторимость… — он невесомо провёл пальцами по её щеке, очертив линию лица. Она смутилась и опустила ресницы, заставив доктора Каллена вновь трепетать, словно его сердце продолжало биться.

— А ещё я хочу думать, — признался он, — что человек внутри меня может победить монстра.

— Монстра? В вас?.. — то, каким она знала этого человека — не человека, поправила она саму себя, — не вязалось с образом чудовища. А уж как выглядят чудовища, Эсми прекрасно знала.

— Это моё поле боя, — усмехнулся Карлайл и поднялся с места, выпуская женские ладони из своих.

Эсми закрыла лицо руками, не в силах уместить в голове всё то, о чём начал говорить доктор Каллен, не представляя, как объяснить себе этот новый мир, дверцу в который он приоткрыл для неё. Он осторожно коснулся её плеча, словно напоминая о своём присутствии, и негромко спросил:

— Как вы?

Спустя какое-то время молчания Эсми сложила руки на коленях и покачала головой, не оборачиваясь на доктора:

— Не знаю, как я теперь могу о чём-то судить и что-то решать.

— Сегодня был долгий день, — заверил её Карлайл успокаивающим тоном, — Вы отвлечётесь, отдохнёте и вновь сможете трезво мыслить.

— Нет, — миссис Эвенсон отрицательно закачала головой. — Нет, я почти чувствую, как с каждым днём теряю эту способность. С каждым часом, — и закрыла лоб рукой, ссутулившись: она не могла сказать, что до конца поверила Карлайлу, но что-то заставило её вернуться мыслями к его предложению. — Вы говорили, это больно?

Он задумался над вопросом, но ненадолго.

— Как гореть заживо, — бесстрастно ответил вампир. Он больше не хотел её пугать, разубеждать, но и врать не мог, потому не замолчал: — А после — вы не сможете никогда избавиться от жажды крови.

— И даже вы сейчас?.. — с тревогой вопросила женщина, вскидывая подбородок и глядя на доктора.

Тот, объясняя, оставался мягок и спокоен:

— Даже мне сейчас приходится терпеть и сдерживаться, хотя к вашему запаху я и привык за все эти месяцы.

— Это мучительно, верно?

— Мучительно, — подтвердил Карлайл, но тут же опроверг сам себя: — И прекрасно тоже. Но это не всё.

Эсми склонила голову на бок, показывая, что готова выслушать.

— У вас не будет детей. Не будет дома, в котором вы проживёте всю жизнь и состаритесь. Вы не умрёте и не сможете себя убить, каким бы невыносимым ни стало бы казаться вам ваше существование

Эсми судорожно вздохнула. Карлайл почти услышал, как напряглись её челюстные мышцы, и поспешил добавить:

— Законы нашего мира запрещают оставлять свидетелей среди людей, но если вас тяготит подобное будущее, я не стану идти против вашей воли.

Миссис Эвенсон наконец собралась с силами ответить.

— Не стоит волноваться. Мне всё это не нужно.

Это было правдой. Ещё одной потери она бы не вынесла, тем лучше, что в новой жизни невозможно ничего приобрести. Эсми медленно отбросила покрывало и поднялась с дивана, вставая напротив Карлайла. Прямая, гордая — такой она сделала себя сама, вопреки воспитанию и чужим мнениям, хотя вряд ли осознавала это в полной мере.

Доктору Каллену, упоённо глядящему на неё, едва хватило сосредоточения, чтобы услышать её слова:

— Делайте то, что велят вам ваши законы.

Карлайл кивнул, принимая ответ. Что-то остановило его невольно потянувшиеся к Эсми руки всего в нескольких дюймах от её горящей кожи. Он сцепил ладони за спиной, серьёзный и собранный, каким ему совсем не хотелось быть рядом с женщиной напротив.

— У меня есть одна просьба, Эсми…

— Разве есть что-то, что я способна вам дать? — миссис Эвенсон тряхнула головой, и её причёска рассыпалась. Дрожащие пальцы тут же потянулись к карамельным волосам, выпутывая шпильки.

— Это не ради меня, ради вас, — проговорил Карлайл, наблюдая за жестами женщины, не прятавшей глаз, изучая его взглядом. — Сегодняшняя ночь — последняя, когда вы сможете поспать. Воспользуйтесь этой возможностью, — он подобрал с софы покрывало и, расправив его, укутал Эсми. Она только простовато повела плечами, насмешливо хмыкнув в ответ на его опеку. Но так, защищённые бронёй одеяла, он мог приобнять её плечи, не обдавая холодом. Они незаметно для самих себя направились к выходу.

— И позвольте приготовить вам завтрак, — добавил доктор. Эсми недоверчиво вздёрнула брови, и Карлайл почти засмеялся, видя на её лице сомнение в его способностях: — Обещаю, лучше того, чем я кормил вас последнюю неделю. А потом…

Ему не хватило смелости договорить.

Она закрыла глаза и кивнула, дав знать, что всё поняла без объяснений.

Он проводил её до двери спальни, позволив остаться одной, и она была благодарна, что в этот раз он даже не подумал сделать лишнего шага за порог, лишь раз спросив, не принести ли ей чаю. Эсми отказалась, поджимая неловко губы, и подумала, что через несколько часов ей вновь захочется поговорить с Карлайлом — а повода и не будет.

И всё же ей нужно было то, что давал сейчас доктор Каллен. Нужно было ещё немного времени — на прощание с прежней собой. Решение было твёрдым и окончательным, ни один аргумент не мог бы заставить Эсми передумать, её собственная судьба представлялась ей яснее, чем бывают дни на Олимпийском полуострове.

Сомнения, терзавшие её, касались Карлайла. Для спектакля это всё было слишком сложно, слишком много сделано ради неё одной; для бреда — слишком нереалистично, уж скорее бы Эсми придумала, что он ангел; для правды — слишком безумно. Сложно было представить, как после такого относиться к доктору Каллену по-прежнему, но она, в общем-то, и не могла. Долгие десять лет он был частью сказки, глупой девичьей мечты, и она никогда не верила, что они встретятся ещё раз. Она могла бы продолжать упиваться его идеальным образом, но зачем-то захотела большего. Узнать ту его часть, что была скрыта в тени ото всех, кроме таких же существ, как он. Всё это, по некотором размышлении, не предвещало ни безопасности, ни счастья — жизнь в вечных скитаниях, неослабевающая жажда крови, и, кто знает, насколько на самом деле эфемерными были все её упования?.. Взвесив ещё раз положение дел, миссис Эвенсон постановила, что лучше уж этот «вампир» убьёт её под видом превращения, чем разобьёт сердце, обманув её мечту встретить однажды хорошего человека.

Но, в конце концов, без его вмешательства она уже несколько месяцев была бы мертва…

Это оставляло надежду. Эсми никогда не хотела умирать, и даже тот злополучный прыжок со скалы был скорее подтверждением этому факту, чем его опровержением. Люди вообще редко по-настоящему хотят умереть. Исчезнуть, перестать чувствовать боль и вину, забыть прошлое — да. Но умирать… Она хотела новой жизни, и ей дали шанс переродиться. Карлайл давал ей шанс переродиться. Может быть, той, кто была когда-то Эсми Энн Эвенсон, удастся правильно распорядиться своей судьбой, и она не пожалеет о том, что не смогла отказаться от второго шанса.

Утомлённый разум её, под гнётом тяжёлых раздумий, вскоре сдался, и женщина уснула — последний раз в жизни.


End file.
